LAS MADRES DE HARUKA Y MICHIRU
by LILYTENOH23
Summary: para entender el amor de haruka y michiru debemos volver al pasado,precuela de hxm el mileniio de plata


El principio

El principio  
Fic escrito por Haruka Ten'ou Areldenar de Adei harukatenoh  
Historia 1. Atlantis y Rhea. Una fina línea  
Capítulo 1. En el principio

"¡Te atraparé!" gritó Rhea echando a correr tras Atlantis.  
Era mediodía en los exquisitos jardines del Palacio de la Luna,  
la Tierra comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte  
y el Sol amenazaba con abandonar la bóveda celeste en un par de horas.  
El escondite era el juego preferido de las jóvenes princesas que  
realizaban sus entrenamientos en la Luna.  
El Milenio de Plata era un sistema económico, político y social  
sin igual y contaba con una milicia envidiada en toda la galaxia.  
El ejército estaba liderado por el primogénito de la familia real  
de cada uno de los planetas del sistema solar,  
que eran los miembros de la alianza que había originado el Milenio  
de Plata y que tenía su corazón en la Luna.  
Cuando estos príncipes y/o princesas cumplían 6 años  
eran enviados a la Luna para comenzar sus entrenamientos,  
guiados por los actuales Guerreros del Reino de la Luna.  
Por primera vez en siglos, todos los Guerreros de la Reina Serenity  
eran mujeres. Representaban el período de fertilidad y prosperidad  
que atravesaba el Reino.  
Atlantis, la joven princesa de Neptuno, sonrió y miró hacia atrás  
un momento. Ese despiste le costó caro.  
Rhea aprovechó que Atlantis perdía velocidad para abalanzarse  
sobre ella y tirarla al suelo.  
"Te cogí" susurró, sujetando a su amiga por las muñecas,  
impasible e inmóvil hasta que su compañera reconociera la derrota.  
"Maldita sea, no es justo" se quejó Atlantis, jadeando.  
"Los Uranianos tenéis más velocidad que los de mi planeta".  
Rhea se echó a reir y se puso en pie, ayudando a hacer lo mismo  
a su amiga. Se echó la larga cabellera dorada hacia atrás  
y se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca.  
"Yo no tengo la culpa de haber nacido en Urano".  
La joven princesa de Neptuno se limpió el vestido  
y se dio media vuelta, fingiendo sentirse tremendamente disgustada.  
"¿Seguimos jugando o preferís tumbaros a tomar el sol?"  
sonó una dulce voz tras ellas.  
Se trataba de Amaltea, princesa de Júpiter.  
Rhea y Atlantis se miraron momentáneamente  
y asintieron antes de echar a correr en dirección de Amaltea  
y tirarla sobre la blanquecina hierba del jardín.

"Parece que las diferencias entre las Outer Senshi y las Inner Senshi  
han desaparecido" comentó Lord Urano en voz baja a Lady Venus  
mientras presenciaban los juegos de las jóvenes princesas.  
"Eso se debe a que todas han nacido más o menos en las mismas fechas"  
asintió la dama.  
"De todas formas tu hija y la de Lady Neptuno suelen estar  
siempre juntas. Digas lo que digas, el ejército del Milenio  
de Plata siempre tendrá dos grupos."  
Lord Urano se pasó una mano de forma ausente por la rubia  
barba que cubría su cara de forma sutil.  
Sus ojos de color esmeralda analizaban a las jóvenes,  
que disfrutaban del juego sin percatarse de que en realidad  
no era más que un entrenamiento para poner a prueba su talento natural.  
"Mi hija y la de Lady Neptuno se criaron juntas  
y nacieron con unos días de diferencia.  
Es normal que se lleven bien. El planeta Neptuno es muy agradable  
y mi familia y yo hemos pasado mucho tiempo allí,  
con la de Lady Neptuno.  
Lord Neptuno maneja bien la espada", Lord Urano se echó a reir,  
al recordar con nostalgia las agradables tardes que había pasado  
en el planeta de los padres de Atlantis.  
Lord Urano habría preferido que el Guerrero de los Océanos  
hubiera sido el padre de Atlantis y no su madre,  
ya que consideraba que una mujer no debía cumplir con una tarea  
tan compleja y complicada como la de los Guardianes del Milenio  
de Plata. Lady Neptuno era una estratega excepcional,  
debía reconocerlo, pero su puesto no estaba en el campo de batalla.  
"A mí me gustaría que Chryse se pareciera a tu hija,  
parece una guerrera nata" dijo Lady Venus mirando  
de reojo a Lord Urano.  
El Guerrero del Viento salió del ensimismamiento y sonrió con orgullo.  
"Convertiremos a tu hija en una excelente líder, querida"  
contestó el caballero, esbozando una reverencia  
"Bien, si me excusas, tengo cosas que hacer."  
Lady Venus inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.  
Volvió la mirada azul hacia el grupo de chicas que se  
encontraba jugando en el jardín.  
Distinguió en primer plano a Rhea y Atlantis,  
entregadas en una lucha sin cuartel contra la princesa de Júpiter,  
Amaltea. A pesar de la desventaja numérica,  
Amaltea conseguía zafarse de sus dos contrincantes  
en aquella guerra de cosquillas.  
Sonrió con ternura al localizar a su hija Chryse colocando  
unas flores en el cabello de Tetis, la tímida princesa de Saturno.  
Tetis parecía una joven enfermiza, terriblemente tímida y  
callada pero la simpatía y el carácter alegre de Chryse  
la estaban ayudando a abrirse a los demás.  
A pocos metros de ellas vio a Asaph, la cariñosa y agradable princesa  
de Marte charlando de forma distendida con Hero,  
la princesa de Mercurio.  
Hero era una chica con un gran talento para dominar su elemento,  
el agua. No tenía mucha fuerza física pero su verdadera fuerza  
no se encontraba en sus músculos sino en su cerebro.  
Le gustaba pensar antes de actuar y ella la envidiaba  
ligeramente por eso. Rigel, la arisca princesa de Plutón,  
se encontraba apartada de las demás, leyendo un libro bajo la  
sombra de un sauce llorón.  
Lady Venus frunció el ceño.  
Plutón era el planeta más lejano del sistema solar y sus  
habitantes eran seres taciturnos entregados a sus labores  
individuales. No le gustaba aquella chica solitaria,  
nadie sabía en qué podía estar pensando.  
Lady Venus se estremeció al pensar en que, dentro de unos años,  
Rigel sería la Guardiana de las Puertas del Tiempo.  
Quién sabe qué le podría pasar a una joven como ella en  
un puesto solitario por naturaleza.

"La princesa Amaltea quiere ser una Outer Senshi" murmuró  
la Reina Serenity, con la mirada perdida en el jardín,  
donde las princesas se encontraban disfrutando de una  
merecida merienda, después de los entrenamientos.  
Lord Urano se atusó la barba, echándose a reir.  
"Tonterías" contestó, desechando la idea de antemano.  
"Júpiter es un planeta cálido y Amaltea ya es mayorcita  
como para saberlo. Es más, me extraña que me vengáis con ese  
comentario a estas alturas, majestad".  
La Reina se giró y miró a los ojos al alto guerrero del Viento.  
El uniforme formal de Lord Urano, una casaca y pantalones negros  
a juego con la larga capa que llegaba hasta sus tobillos  
le daban un aspecto severo y sombrío.  
Serenity sabía que el caballero que tenía ante ella  
había deseado toda su vida que su primer hijo fuera un muchacho.  
El nacimiento de Rhea fue una decepción aunque el nacimiento  
de Miranda, su segunda hija, le convenció de que debía convertir  
a la primogénita en un ejemplo a seguir por las demás princesas.  
Dado que los nuevos Guerreros del Milenio de Plata serían mujeres,  
Lord Urano se había propuesto conseguir que su hija fuera una líder  
excepcional.  
Era un hombre que había entregado su vida a la misión de proteger  
el Reino a capa y espada, aún disfrutando de tiempos de paz como  
aquellos. Serenity era consciente de que Urano se estaba negando  
por orgullo, no porque le pareciera una mala idea.

El separatismo entre los planetas cálidos y fríos se trataba  
de un asunto complicado.  
El problema estaba en la mente de los Guerreros de ambos grupos,  
no en el hecho de que sus planetas estuvieran más o menos lejos  
del sol.  
"Amaltea insiste en que quiere ser una Outer Senshi.  
Es muy fuerte físicamente y está dispuesta a todo para conseguirlo."  
Le tentó la Reina.  
Lord Urano negó con la cabeza y echó un vistazo al jardín,  
vislumbrando a la princesa de Júpiter, riendo y jugando con  
su hija Rhea y con Atlantis.  
"¿Qué opina Lord Júpiter de todo esto?" preguntó  
sin apartar la vista de la ventana.  
"Opina que, dado que estamos en tiempos de paz,  
podríamos intentar reforzar la guardia que tenemos en  
los límites del Sistema Solar.  
Si aumenta nuestro ejército en los planetas fríos,  
también necesitaríamos un oficial de alto rango más...  
Amaltea podría demostrarnos lo que vale y su padre está dispuesto  
a darle una oportunidad."  
Lord Urano se echó a reir de forma socarrona.  
"Lord Júpiter se subiría a la cola de un cometa  
para confeccionarle unos pendientes nuevos a Amaltea si ella  
se lo pidiera. Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma."  
Repuso el rubio caballero dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
Esbozó una profunda reverencia.  
"Si no deseáis nada más, majestad..."  
"Podéis marchar, Lord Urano" contestó Serenity agachando  
la cabeza con solemnidad.  
El guerrero del viento salió de la estancia y la Reina suspiró  
pacientemente.  
Urano era un hombre taciturno y obstinado.  
Era la primera vez que encontraban unas aspirantes a  
Guerreros que estuvieran tan unidas las unas con las otras...  
y si no aprovechaban ahora para limar las diferencias  
entre los Outer Senshi y los Inner Senshi,  
éstas jamás desaparecerían.

Publicado: 12 Feb 2008 7:31 am **Título del mensaje** : La madres de Haruka y Michiru

* * *

Pues venga ke este fanfic no es mi pero esta prexioso aver si les gusta y les pongo algo mas ke tengo de esta autora con todo respeto y admiracion para haruka tenou espero no te moleste ke lo haya subido (si lo llega a ver por aki)

El principio

Los ancestros

Los Ancestros del Milenio de Plata  
Fic escrito por Haruka Ten'ou Areldenar de Adei harukatenoh  
Historia 1. Atlantis y Rhea. Una fina línea  
Capítulo 2. Tanteos

El ambiente estaba caldeado.  
Amaltea era alta, fuerte y diestra en el arte de la espada.  
Rhea estaba analizándola detenidamente al tiempo que intentaba  
esquivar sus embestidas.  
La joven princesa de Urano sonrió.  
Amaltea era demasiado impulsiva, ése era su mayor defecto.  
Esperó a que su adversaria cometiera el error provocado por  
la irreflexión y éste no tardó en llegar. La princesa de Júpiter  
se lanzó hacia Rhea convencida de su victoria, segura de la siguiente  
estocada. Rhea se apartó unas décimas de segundo antes de que la  
espada de la princesa de Júpiter llegara a su pectoral  
y se inclinó hacia la derecha en un ágil movimiento aprendido  
a base de observar a su padre cuando practicaba con el marido de  
Lady Neptuno.  
Amaltea, al no encontrar a su víctima, perdió el equilibrio  
y su cuerpo cayó hacia delante.  
Los rápidos reflejos de la joven de larga cabellera castaña  
le impidieron llegar al suelo, echó un pie hacia delante  
y recuperó la postura erguida justo a tiempo de notar el frío  
y agudo filo de la espada de Rhea junto a su latiente yugular.  
"No está mal, Amaltea" dijo Rhea bajando la espada  
y secándose el sudor con una toalla.  
Le pasó otra a su compañera de entrenamiento.  
"Has mejorado en estos últimos días. ¿Has estado practicando sola?"  
La princesa de Júpiter se echó a reir.  
"¿Qué otra opción me queda si quiero convertirme en una Outer Senshi?  
Mi padre me ha dicho que el tuyo se niega en redondo".  
Rhea frunció el ceño. Y pensar que una joven tan astuta  
y luchadora como Amaltea debía conformarse con ser Inner Senshi  
mientras que la estúpida de Rigel se ganaba el puesto de Outer Senshi  
sin merecerlo...  
"Mi padre es un hombre muy tozudo" murmuró Rhea, enfadada.  
"No me digas" se echó a reir Amaltea.  
Rhea levantó la vista y se echó a reir también.  
Una voz airada cortó sus carcajadas en seco.  
"He dicho que me dejes en paz" sonó la voz de Atlantis  
desde la puerta del gimnasio.  
Rhea y Amaltea se miraron unos segundos antes de correr en dirección  
a la entrada. Vieron a la princesa de Neptuno negar con la cabeza  
a un joven oficial que parecía pedirle algo.  
"¿Qué ocurre, Atlantis?" preguntó Rhea interponiéndose entre  
la pareja.  
La joven princesa de Neptuno sonrió de forma fugaz a su  
compañera antes de encogerse de hombros y lanzar una furiosa mirada al  
joven que tenía delante.  
"Hathor me ha pedido que le acompañe al baile que se va a celebrar  
para conmemorar el cumpleaños de la Princesa Serenity  
y no acepta un NO por respuesta" contestó mirando significativamente  
al rubio oficial venusiano.  
Rhea se dio media vuelta y miró a los ojos al militar.  
La imponente altura de la princesa de Urano hizo retroceder un  
par de pasos al muchacho.  
"Escucha, Hathor, Atlantis va a ir conmigo al baile así que  
no te molestes en volverle a pedir que te acompañe.  
¿Está claro?" dijo en voz baja.  
El joven venusiano parpadeó varias veces antes de  
asentir con la cabeza, sin atreverse a decir nada.  
Rhea sonrió satisfecha y pasó el brazo por el hombro de Atlantis,  
que parecía tremendamente aliviada.  
Cuando el venusiano abandonó el gimnasio Amaltea se echó a reir.  
"¡Has estado genial, Rhea!" exclamó admirada.  
"¡Gracias, Rhea, me has salvado la vida!" exclamó Atlantis  
dando un beso en la mejilla de Rhea, que se sonrojó ligeramente.  
"De nada, ha sido un placer." Murmuró.  
La rubia princesa de Urano soltó a Atlantis  
y se echó la larga coleta hacia atrás de forma airada.  
"Es impresionante, con una sóla mirada ese joven se ha echado atrás..."  
comentó Amaltea perpleja todavía.  
"A veces, la mirada de Rhea tiene más fuerza que su espada"  
contestó Atlantis, orgullosa de su amiga.  
La princesa de Júpiter asintió, convencida.  
Caminó de vuelta a la palestra, donde Chryse y Asaph  
se encontraban practicando con la espada, todavía.

"Espera un momento, Rhea" susurró Atlantis cogiendo del brazo  
a su amiga, reteniéndola en la puerta.  
La alta princesa de Urano miró confundida a los verdes ojos  
de su compañera.  
"Quería darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por mí".  
Rhea se sonrojó ligeramente de nuevo y comenzó a juguetear  
con la punta de la coleta, como solía hacer cuando una situación  
la incomodaba.  
"Ya me has dado las gracias antes, no tienes por qué hacerlo."  
Contestó sonriendo a través de la turbación.  
Atlantis bajó la vista al suelo, avergonzada.  
"No sabía cómo librarme de Hathor,  
vuestra llegada ha sido providencial" murmuró.  
Levantó los ojos y sonrió abiertamente.  
"Lo de ir al baile contigo, ¿lo dijiste en serio?"  
Rhea parpadeó perpleja, con la guardia baja.  
¿A cuento de qué venía todo aquello?  
Ella tan sólo lo había dicho para alejar a Hathor de allí...  
"Es que si lo dijiste en serio, me encantaría ir al baile contigo."  
Susurró la joven princesa de Neptuno, sonrojándose profundamente.  
El corazón de Rhea dio un vuelco.  
¡Atlantis quería ser su pareja en el baile!  
Era, sencillamente, maravilloso.  
"Claro... claro que lo dije en serio, Atlantis"  
respondió finalmente Rhea, cuando vio que su amiga  
se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas ante su prolongado silencio.  
"Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo al baile".  
La princesa de Neptuno se echó a reir y le dio un fuerte abrazo.  
Rhea contuvo el aliento, estupefacta.  
"Tengo que volver con las demás antes de que se den cuenta de que  
me he ido" murmuró Atlantis separándose de ella,  
todavía con las mejillas arreboladas.  
"Luego hablamos de lo del baile, ¿eh?"  
La muchacha salió corriendo y se reunió con las demás, que,  
enteradas del percance que había tenido lugar hacía unos minutos  
en la puerta, la acosaban con todo tipo de preguntas.  
Amaltea estaba en el centro del corrillo, explicando con  
orgullo cómo Rhea se había enfrentado a Hathor y,  
con una sola mirada, le había hecho retroceder asustado.  
"No pensarás ser la pareja de Atlantis en el baile, supongo"  
sonó una voz ligeramente a la izquierda de la princesa de Urano.  
La rubia muchacha se giró y se encontró a Rigel,  
una joven alta, de larga cabellera azul oscuro y ojos grises  
que la atravesaban.  
La princesa de Plutón era casi tan alta como ella y  
sus ojos eran como filos de espada que estuvieran amenazándola  
de muerte.  
"¿Y por qué no iba a serlo?" contestó Rhea enfrentándose  
abiertamente a aquella mirada de cuervo.  
"Porque no está bien" la amonestó Rigel con tono maternal.  
"Nunca podrás casarte con ella, estúpida".  
"¡OYE!" exclamó Rhea, profundamente molesta,  
más con el tono que con las palabras de la princesa de Plutón.  
Rigel miró de arriba abajo a la princesa de Urano  
y se echó a reir de forma burlona.  
"Búscate un príncipe y olvídate de ella" susurró Rigel  
antes de abandonar el gimnasio.  
"¡Las prácticas aún no han terminado, Rigel!" tronó la  
voz de Lord Saturno, que salió del gimnasió detrás de la  
rebelde jovencita.  
Rhea seguía inmóvil en la entrada del gimnasio,  
con la mirada perdida y las palabras de Rigel resonando  
en su cabeza mientras su corazón latía a toda velocidad.  
¿Qué le había insinuado Rigel?  
La mano de Lady Neptuno en su hombro la sacó del ensimismamiento.  
"Vamos, Rhea, Atlantis te espera para practicar el  
ataque combinado" le dijo sonriendo afablemente.  
La princesa de Urano asintió y decidió dejar para más tarde aquel  
lío de sentimientos que Rigel había sacado la luz.

Atlantis se miró al espejo y una sonrisa de pura felicidad  
apareció en sus labios, impregnando de luz el resto de su  
bello rostro. Se pasó el cepillo de forma ausente por la  
larga cabellera verde y se dio el lujo de pensar en lo bien  
que se lo pasaría en la fiesta, dentro de tres días.  
Ni siquiera fue consciente de que alguien entraba en la habitación.  
"¿Para quién te estás arreglando tanto, Atlantis?" sonó la  
agridulce voz de Rigel justo detrás de su oído izquierdo.  
Atlantis levantó la vista y se encontró con la alta figura  
de la princesa de Plutón, su compañera de cuarto...  
bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar compañera de cuarto.  
Rigel no solía dormir nunca en aquel dormitorio,  
aunque el lugar en el que Rigel pasaba las noches  
no era asunto de su incumbencia, ni mucho menos de su interés.  
"No creo que te importe, Rigel" contestó Atlantis, todavía sonriendo.  
"A Rhea le importa un comino que te pongas tan guapa, ¿sabes?"  
La sonrisa de Atlantis desapareció.  
Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con la sonrisa burlona de Rigel,  
sus ojos grises, crueles, su cabello largo y liso, de un azul  
más oscuro que el del mar.  
"¿A qué has venido? No sueles dormir aquí nunca"  
murmuró Atlantis con acidez.  
Rigel estaba intentando hacerla enfadar y no sabía el motivo.  
Se concentró en no dejarse llevar por la ira que le provocaba  
su mera presencia. Rigel se echó a reir y se encogió de hombros.  
Caminó hasta su cama y se sentó, apoyando las manos tras las caderas,  
echando la cabeza hacia atrás.  
"He visto lo que ha ocurrido en el gimnasio esta mañana  
y me parece patético que vayas en todo momento tras las faldas de Rhea"  
contestó Rigel entrecerrando los ojos con sarcasmo.  
"¿No te parece que ya eres mayorcita como para dejar estos juegos,  
Atlantis?"  
La joven princesa de Neptuno sintió cómo se tensaba cada uno  
de los músculos de su cuerpo.  
Dejó el cepillo con toda la calma que pudo acumular encima  
del tocador y se dirigió a la puerta.  
"Lo que yo haga con mi vida es asunto mío, ¿entendido?"  
respondió Atlantis a modo de advertencia.  
Se detuvo antes de marcharse para mirar de reojo a Rigel.  
"Creo que tu mera existencia es más patética que mi  
comportamiento así que búscate una vida y deja en paz la de las demás."  
Atlantis dejó la habitación dando un portazo.  
Rigel se puso tensa y se dejó caer sobre la cama,  
suspirando pesadamente.  
"Como quieras, Atlantis" susurró.

"Llegas tarde" murmuró Rhea, acudiendo a su encuentro en  
el jardín del Palacio de la Luna.  
"¿Qué te ha pasado? Pareces enfadada".  
Atlantis sonrió brevemente y cogió la mano de Rhea,  
guiándola hasta la fuente del jardín, donde tomaron asiento.  
"He tenido un pequeño encuentro con mi compañera  
de habitación, eso es todo" dijo Atlantis suspirando pacientemente.  
"¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?" Rhea se encogió de hombros.  
"No lo sé, se comporta de la misma forma con todos"  
el rostro de la princesa de Urano se iluminó.  
"¿Qué te vas a poner para la fiesta?"  
Atlantis se echó a reir y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Rhea.  
"Había pensado que nos podríamos poner los vestidos  
que nos regaló mi madre para nuestro cumpleaños."  
La princesa de Urano se puso en pie, escandalizada.  
"¡Ni hablar!" exclamó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.  
"Ya sabes que reservo ese vestido para el día que nos nombren  
Guerreros. Yo estaba pensando ponerme el vestido azul, el de satén.  
¿Qué te parece?"  
Sintieron pasos acercándose hacia ellas a toda prisa  
y Rhea vio que Atlantis abría los ojos, sorprendida.  
Se dio media vuelta y vio que Amaltea corría hacia ellas  
como alma que lleva el diablo.  
"¡Me lo ha pedido, chicas! ¡Me lo ha pedido!" gritaba  
y su rostro era la felicidad personificada.  
Las princesas de Urano y Neptuno se miraron, confundidas.  
Atlantis se puso en pie y caminó hacia ella.  
"¿Qué te ocurre?" preguntó, preocupada.  
"¡El capitán Nibir me ha pedido que vaya al baile con él!" chilló,  
riendo de forma histérica.  
Rhea y Atlantis la felicitaron.  
El capitán Nibir, uno de los principales oficiales de la guardia  
de Ganímedes, era un joven muy apuesto de Júpiter  
y parecía interesado en Amaltea desde hacía unos días.  
La joven princesa de Júpiter estaba impresionada por sus atenciones.  
"Ya lo he decidido" dijo, de repente Rhea.  
"Me pondré el vestido dorado, el que me regaló tu madre  
cuando gané el concurso de piano."

Capítulo 3.

Atlantis fue a buscar a Rhea a su habitación.  
Golpeó suavemente a la puerta y esperó a que su amiga abriera.  
Sonrió al ver que la princesa de Urano llevaba el largo y elegante  
vestido dorado que había prometido llevar.  
Los tacones altos la hacían aún más inalcanzable y el dorado  
satén del vestido resaltaba sus innumerables encantos.  
Llevaba el cabello suelto y la larga melena caía como una cortina  
dorada sobre sus hombros desnudos.  
Se quedó boquiabierta al ver a Atlantis en la puerta.  
"¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?" preguntó estupefacta.  
La princesa de Neptuno se echó a reir, divertida al ver  
los azules ojos de Rhea, abiertos de par en par.  
"¿Qué tiene de malo mi atuendo?  
¿No te parece apropiado?" preguntó, fingiendo sentirse  
preocupada por su aspecto.  
Atlantis llevaba un traje masculino negro y una pajarita roja,  
a juego con el fajín que rodeaba su cintura.  
Llevaba zapatos de tacón, para no ir demasiado masculina,  
y también llevaba la larga cabellera rizada y de un verde  
tan intenso como sus ojos, suelta.  
Rhea se sujetó a la puerta para no caerse.  
"¡No puedes ir a la fiesta vestida como un hombre!" exclamó  
conteniendo el aliento.  
Atlantis volvió a echarse a reir, de forma provocadora.  
"Voy vestida formalmente, no desentonaré en la fiesta.  
Además, si voy a ser tu pareja, debo ir tan elegante como tú,  
¿no te parece?" murmuró en tono burlón.  
Rhea se echó las manos a la cabeza y cerró la puerta de su  
habitación antes de que su compañera de cuarto,  
la princesa de Saturno, Tetis, pudiera verlas.  
"Nos reñirán cuando nos vean, Atlantis" susurró frunciendo el ceño.  
"Vamos guapas y elegantes, no creo que nos digan nada"  
repuso la princesa de Neptuno, ofreciéndole el brazo.

La sala de baile del Palacio de la Luna era enorme y estaba  
adornada de forma especial para tan alegre celebración.  
La Princesa Serenity, la heredera al trono del Milenio de Plata,  
cumplía los 16. Estaba acompañada de su prometido, el príncipe Apolo.  
Se comentaba en el palacio que Apolo era hijo de la familia real  
del Sol. El sol era la fuente de calor y energía del Milenio de  
Plata y, sin duda, establecer un pacto matrimonial con los habitantes  
de esta estrella sería muy beneficioso para todos.  
La princesa Serenity estaba espectacularmente bella en el día de su  
cumpleaños. Llevaba un largo vestido blanco, de seda, que acentuaba  
el brillo platino de sus cabellos.  
Iba cogida ligeramente del brazo de su prometido y sonreía ampliamente  
a todos. Su madre observaba la escena desde su trono y sonreía  
orgullosa. Su hija era una belleza, era inteligente y estaba  
prometida a un joven encantador y muy influyente en la Vía Lactea.  
Y pensar que cuando se quedó embarazada había considerado seriamente  
la idea de perder el bebé... ¿qué iban a pensar los habitantes del  
Milenio de Plata si su reina se quedaba embarazada de un hijo ilegítimo  
fruto de unos amores condenados al desastre con un joven procedente  
de Marte? Por suerte su reino era liberal en todos los aspectos.  
La Reina decidió dar por zanjada aquella relación y dedicarse a la  
tarea de ser una madre ejemplar.  
Los súbditos del reino la perdonaron a largo plazo, cuando vieron  
que su trabajo como gobernadora era excepcionalmente bueno y  
su hija prometía ser una digna sucesora.  
Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y localizó a la gente que apreciaba.  
Sonrió orgullosa y súbitamente feliz y levantó la vista hacia  
Lady Venus y Lord Urano, los líderes de los dos grupos militares  
que tantos éxitos le habían aportado en el terreno político y militar.  
Arropada por las personas por quienes mayor aprecio sentía, inclinó  
la cabeza hacia uno de los criados y la fiesta dio comienzo.

"Me siento bastante incómoda, ¿sabes?" susurró Rhea al oído  
de Atlantis.  
La muchacha de cabello verde se echó a reir  
y apretó a su compañera hacia ella, llevándola diestramente  
por la sala de baile, disfrutando de la música.  
"¿Insinúas que no sé llevarte bien?" preguntó Atlantis con sorna.  
Atlantis enseñó a bailar a Rhea pero no se había fijado  
en que la había enseñado a bailar como a un hombre.  
Ahora, que era Rhea precísamente quien tenía que dejarse llevar,  
estaba teniendo verdaderos problemas para mantener el ritmo  
y no ser ella quien llevara a su compañera.  
Cuando acabó la melodía la princesa de Urano  
lanzó un sonoro suspiro y Atlantis volvió a echarse a reir,  
divertida al ver la cara de circunstancias de su mejor amiga.  
Caminaron hasta la mesa en la que se encontraban las bebidas  
y se sirvieron una copa de ponche.  
"¿Os parece bonito lo que habéis hecho?" sonó una voz disgustada  
tras ellas.  
Se dieron media vuelta y se encontraron con el ceño fruncido de  
Lady Neptuno. La dama era conocida por su carácter sencillo  
y alegre pero en aquel momento su fama no la describía demasiado bien.  
La mirada que la dama neptuniana lanzó al traje de su hija  
fue demasiado descriptiva como para hacerse las inocentes.  
Rhea quiso disculparse pero Atlantis se le adelantó, sonriendo de  
forma burlona.  
"Hemos venido vestidas de etiqueta, como marca el protocolo, madre"  
contestó cruzando los brazos por delante del pecho.  
"¿Pero a qué viene todo esto? Me parece bien que seáis  
pareja en la fiesta pero, hija, no me gusta que te saltes  
las normas tan a la ligera.  
Dentro de unas semanas seréis nombradas Guerreros" sonó la voz  
preocupada de la dama de Neptuno.  
"Os pido perdón, Lady Neptuno, Atlantis me ha sorprendido al ir  
a buscarme a mi habitación vestida de esa guisa,  
yo quería que fuera a cambiarse pero se nos hacía tarde."  
La dama del planeta de los mares se echó a reir al ver  
el rostro nervioso de la princesa de Urano  
y le dio una palmada en el hombro.  
"Tranquila, no pasa nada. Yo sólo lamento que seas  
tú la víctima de los juegos de esta pequeña bromista"  
sonrió rodeando con el brazo los hombros de su hija.  
"Como broma no ha estado mal, pero en futuras ocasiones  
me gustaría que te ajustaras a las normas de protocolo del  
Reino de la Luna, ¿entendido?" miró a lado y lado antes  
de guiñarle un ojo a su hija.  
"Se te ve muy bien, ya puedes irme reservando un baile."  
"¡Mamá!" exclamó Atlantis, echándose a reir.  
Rhea suspiró aliviada una vez más.  
Lady Neptuno recordó puntualmente el baile que  
le había pedido a su hija y vino a buscarla cuando  
sonó un lento vals. Atlantis bailaba muy bien,  
ya fuera adoptando un rol masculino o femenino.  
Era como si la música entrara a formar parte de su ser.  
Madre e hija formaban un gran dúo.  
Rhea respetaba a la madre de Atlantis porque, de alguna manera,  
era la madre que ella misma nunca pudo tener.  
La mujer de Lord Urano era una mujer débil y solía estar enferma.  
Una de esas enfermedades se la había llevado hacía un par de años  
y desde entonces la madre de Atlantis había estado a su lado  
permanentemente. La dama de Neptuno era una mujer maternal  
y estaba encantada de cuidar de las dos princesas.  
Si surgía algún problema en el Palacio de la Luna,  
Rhea estaba segura de que siempre contaría con el apoyo  
de la madre de Atlantis.  
Y... ¿qué podía decir de la hija?  
Era una muchacha tan agradable y sencilla como su madre,  
aunque mucho más bromista, reconoció al ver que Atlantis  
estaba colocándose la pajarita de forma correcta.  
Desde la muerte de su madre Atlantis se había convertido  
en más que una hermana para ella.  
Era su confidente, su amiga y su pareja de combate.  
Estaban todo el día juntas y pasaban buena parte de la  
noche charlando en el jardín, en la cocina o en la  
habitación de Atlantis, ya que Rigel no solía pasar la noche allí  
casi nunca. Atlantis tenía la virtud de hacerla reir cuando  
se lo proponía y Rhea le estaría eternamente agradecida por ello.  
Conocía a Atlantis mejor de lo que se conocía a sí misma y se había  
jurado hacía años que siempre estaría con ella.  
"Si esta mañana me hubieran dicho que ibas a cometer semejante  
atrevimiento habría enviado al calabozo al que hubiera osado decir  
tal cosa" se echó a reir suavemente Lady Neptuno, complacida  
interiormente por la muestra de rebeldía de su hija.  
"Rhea estaba algo triste estos días y pensé que esta pequeña  
actuación la haría reir" contestó Atlantis mirando de reojo a  
su amiga, sin poder evitar sonreirle.  
Lady Neptuno negó con la cabeza.  
Los planetas de Urano y Neptuno siempre habían estado muy unidos.  
Eran gentes amistosas y las órbitas de sus planetas se cruzaban  
de vez en cuando, estrechando sus lazos más, si cabe.  
Le gustaba que Rhea y Atlantis fueran pareja de combate,  
se veía a las claras que serían un tándem indestructible.  
"¿Le ocurre algo a Rhea?" preguntó la noble dama, mirando  
de reojo a la princesa de Urano, que se encontraba charlando  
animadamente con la princesa de Saturno, su compañera de habitación.  
Ocupaba un lugar muy especial en su corazón y estaba orgullosa de  
su hija, que siempre intentaba por todos los medios que su amiga  
fuera feliz.  
"Es lo de siempre. A veces la noto tan distante que me parece  
que no la conozco... entonces siento el deseo de hacer  
lo que sea por ayudarla... madre, Rhea es mi mejor amiga,  
es mi única amiga y quiero que sea feliz, no es pedir demasiado, ¿no?"  
Lady Neptuno negó con la cabeza, dejando que su hija le hiciera  
dar una vuelta en la sala de baile cuando el vals se  
convirtió en una pieza más alegre.  
Rhea había salido a su padre, era igual de cerrada a los demás  
que Lord Urano. Cuántas veces había intentado, sin éxito,  
hacer que los Outer Senshi fueran un grupo más compacto, más unido.  
La terquedad de Urano les mantenía alejados los unos de los otros.  
Tanto, que Lady Plutón se había convertido en una mujer solitaria y  
arisca y había educado a su hija, Rigel, a ser como ella.  
Y respecto a Lord Saturno... El padre de Tetis era un misterio para  
todo el Milenio de Plata. Era un hombre increíblemente poderoso,  
duro e imparcial en el campo de batalla.  
Lo malo es que nunca se sabía lo que estaba pensando  
y tampoco se esforzaba en trabar amistad con sus compañeros.  
Se sentía agradecida de que Tetis, a pesar de su carácter apagado,  
hubiera heredado la amabilidad y la simpatía de su madre.  
"No lo es, hija" contestó en voz baja,  
apenada y súbitamente preocupada porque el estado del ejército  
del Milenio de Plata era tan precario que, si entraran en guerra,  
habrían perdido antes de comenzar a luchar.  
"No lo es."

Lady Venus sonrió al Guerrero del Viento.  
Lord Urano bailaba mejor de lo que parecía, eso debía reconocérselo.  
Se movía suavemente por la pista de baile, llevándola con tal  
sutileza que era como si sus pies no tocasen el suelo.  
Vio a su derecha que Rhea estaba ahora conduciendo a Atlantis  
de la misma manera que su padre la llevaba a ella.  
"Creo que Rhea ha heredado tu talento para el baile" comentó,  
señalando con la cabeza a la pareja de princesas que reía en la pista.  
El rubio caballero asintió con la cabeza y se permitió el  
lujo de sonreir.  
"¿Acaso lo dudabas?" preguntó con sorna.  
Lady Venus se echó a reir y apoyó la cabeza en el  
fuerte hombro del caballero.  
"Tu hija y tú sois como una persona y su reflejo en el espejo.  
A veces me cuesta diferenciaros al uno del otro."  
Lord Urano fue ahora el que se echó a reir a carcajadas.  
"Eso no es cierto" exclamó, mirando de reojo a su hija  
y percatándose, por primera vez, de que la dama venusiana  
podía tener razón.  
Desde la muerte de su madre, Rhea había cambiado mucho  
y lo cierto es que su carácter cada vez se hacía más cerrado,  
más brusco, más frío... como el suyo.  
Se dio cuenta de repente de que el único apoyo con el que contaba  
su hija era Atlantis y entonces fue consciente de que su trabajo  
como padre era muy deficiente.  
"Tienes una hija fantástica, Lord Urano" dijo Lady Venus  
sonriendo orgullosa de su alumna.  
"Pero debes reconocer que se está aislando de todos excepto Atlantis.  
Nunca habla con nadie, no parece confiar en nada ni en nadie,  
excepto Atlantis. Sólo ha bailado con ella esta noche  
y sólo parece realmente feliz cuando está con ella."  
"Supongo que echa de menos a su madre" confesó Lord Urano  
frunciendo el ceño. "Pero también la echo de menos yo y nadie  
se preocupa por mí."  
"Tu hija va a ocupar tu puesto como Guerrero dentro de poco.  
Estás tan pendiente de su forma física y de su talento a  
la hora de luchar que te estás olvidando de que un Guerrero  
completo lo es tanto a nivel físico como mental."  
Le recordó suavemente Lady Venus.  
"Y ese bienestar mental es fundamental en un líder."

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Atlantis a Rhea  
cuando salieron al balcón, al percatarse de que  
la princesa de Urano mantenía sus azules ojos fijos en el cielo  
nocturno, en las estrellas que brillaban de forma distante.  
Rhea asintió de forma mecánica, sin contestar.  
Se estremeció al notar el cálido tejido de la chaqueta  
de Atlantis rodeando sus hombros.  
Se giró, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
"Te quiero, Atlantis" susurró la princesa de Urano, bajando la vista.  
Atlantis no quiso sacar la frase de contexto.  
Su corazón se había parado por un segundo y medio  
y había alcanzado el cielo en ese período tan efímero de tiempo  
pero debía ser realista y no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.  
No podía sacar la frase de contexto aunque desease hacerlo,  
estrechar entre sus brazos a Rhea y besarla  
hasta perder el mundo de vista.  
"Yo también te quiero, tontaina" contestó echándose a reir,  
fingiendo indiferencia -lo mejor que sabía hacer,  
debido a meses de práctica ininterrumpida-.  
"Yo diría que te has pasado un poco con el ponche,  
¿te divertiste en la fiesta?"  
Rhea volvió a asentir, sólo que esta vez no contestó  
debido al nudo que sentía en la garganta.  
Quizás Atlantis tenía razón, quizás había bebido demasiado.  
"No paro de pensar que dentro de unos días seremos nosotras  
las protagonistas de la fiesta" dijo Rhea,  
sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas.  
"Sí, y parece que fue ayer cuando apenas sabíamos  
manejar la espada, ¿verdad?"  
Rhea sonrió pero se sintió súbitamente mareada  
y tuvo que cogerse a la barandilla del balcón.  
Atlantis la sujetó de un brazo, mirándola preocupada.  
"Será mejor que te acompañe a tu habitación,  
no te ha sentado bien el ponche."

No había nadie en los pasillos, el Palacio estaba desierto.  
¡Y pensar que en la sala de baile no cabía ni una mosca!  
Llegaron a la habitación de Rhea y Atlantis abrió  
la puerta por ella, ayudándola a entrar.  
"Juro que no volveré a probar el alcohol nunca más"  
se quejó Rhea pesadamente, dejándose caer sobre la cama.  
Atlantis se echó a reir y le ayudó a quitarse los zapatos.  
"No hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir"  
Atlantis se sentó a los pies de la cama y,  
mientras se desabrochaba la pajarita, miraba, burlona,  
a su compañera, que no paraba de rezongar sobre lo perjudicial  
que era el alcohol.  
"anda, ven, te ayudaré a ponerte tu pijama."  
Atlantis atrajo a Rhea hacia sí al mismo tiempo que ésta  
se impulsaba hacia delante para incorporarse.  
La fuerza ejercida por las dos en la misma dirección  
las hizo caer al suelo, riendo.  
"¡Lo siento!" exclamó Rhea, intentando aclarar el huracán que  
estaba barriendo sus pensamientos.  
Ayudó, entre risas, a Atlantis a incorporarse pero se detuvo,  
con la mirada fija en los verdes ojos de su amiga.  
Encontró algo en Atlantis que...  
¿se trataba de la forma en que la miraba?  
¿eran sus verdes cabellos, la forma en que caían de forma sensual  
sobre sus hombros cubiertos por la suave camisa blanca  
a medio abrochar?  
Rhea notó que se le pasaba la borrachera en el momento  
en que se inclinaba hacia Atlantis y la besaba apasionadamente.  
La princesa de Neptuno se vio sorprendida  
por el brusco movimiento de su amiga,  
no se esperaba tal gesto y menos en ese momento...  
pero se dejó llevar.  
Hacía tantos días que deseaba que aquella escena tuviera lugar  
que no le importaba que Rhea hubiera bebido demasiado,  
o que ella misma sintiera un ligero mareo.  
Deslizó una mano por el cuello de Rhea  
y la otra por la espalda desnuda de su compañera,  
consciente del calor que emanaba de ella.  
Golpearon en la puerta y sonó la voz de Tetis al otro lado,  
preguntando si había alguien dentro de la habitación.  
Cuando la princesa de Saturno abrió la puerta encontró a  
sus dos compañeras en el suelo.  
Rhea tenía el pijama desabrochado,  
parecía profundamente turbada y Atlantis  
estaba fuertemente sonrojada.  
La princesa de Neptuno se puso en pie y se dirigió a ella.  
"Menos mal que has llegado, Tetis. Rhea ha bebido demasiado  
y la he estado ayudando a ponerse el pijama.  
¿Me ayudas a subirla a la cama?  
Creo que yo también he bebido más de la cuenta.  
Yo... tendría que volver a la fiesta... y...  
decirle a Lord Urano que Rhea se encuentra bien,  
así que si te encargaras de..."  
"Yo la acostaré, no te preocupes, Atlantis" contestó Tetis,  
haciéndose cargo de la situación.  
A decir verdad, ella misma también había estado abusando  
un poco del ponche, lo mejor que podía hacer era acostar a Rhea  
y darse una ducha.  
"Buenas noches, Atlantis".  
La princesa de Neptuno se giró rápidamente,  
balbuceando una serie de palabras inconexas  
y salió disparada de la habitación.  
Atlantis llegó a la suya en una décima de segundo.  
Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se tiró sobre la cama.  
Una felicidad que iba mucho más allá de la provocada  
por el ponche estaba cubriéndola de pies a cabeza.  
Lo que no sabía era la cara que iba a poner delante de Rhea  
cuando se vieran a la mañana siguiente.

Capítulo 4. La prueba

Un concierto de tambores estaba organizándose lentamente en el  
cerebro de Rhea. Se encontraba desayunando con Tetis,  
habían sido las últimas en bajar a hacerlo.  
Masticaba lentamente su tostada y tenía la vista fija en el café  
que se había servido gracias a un repentino momento de lucidez.  
¿Por qué unos simples tragos de ponche podían provocar un dolor  
de cabeza TAN lacerante a la mañana siguiente?  
Recordaba perfectamente haberle jurado a Atlantis  
que no volvería a beb...  
¡Atlantis!  
Si la memoria no le fallaba había sido la joven princesa de Neptuno  
la que la había acompañado a su habitación,  
y le había quitado los zapatos, y el vestido...  
y a quien ella había besado movida por el ponche.  
Bah, ¿a quién quería engañar? No había sido el ponche.  
Hacía semanas que se moría de ganas de probar los labios  
de Atlantis y una parte de sí misma se sentía orgullosa  
por ello pero la otra... ¡la otra no sabía con qué cara enfrentarse  
a los verdes ojos de Atlantis cuando se topara con ella!  
"Creo que una aspirina te ayudará a ver las cosas mejor"  
murmuró Tetis acercándole una píldora de color blanco.  
"¿Qué?" respondió Rhea haciéndose cargo de la milagrosa  
pastilla que haría que su dolor de cabeza desapareciera.  
"No soy tonta y sé muy bien qué vi cuando entré en la habitación  
anoche" dijo Tetis en voz baja.  
"Necesitas despejar la cabeza antes de volver a  
encontrarte con Atlantis."  
"No sé a qué te refieres" fingió la princesa de Urano,  
cerrando los ojos pesadamente cuando notó que el amargo  
sabor de la aspirina se quedaba atascado en la garganta.  
La princesa de Saturno se echó a reir, tapándose la boca  
con el puño en un gesto lleno de timidez y coquetería.  
"¿Desde cuándo estás enamorada de Atlantis?" preguntó Tetis  
de repente y Rhea se vio forzada a toser,  
en parte debido al amargo sabor de la aspirina encallada en  
su garganta y en parte a la sorpresa provocada por una pregunta  
tan directa.  
"Oh, vamos, si estábais en el suelo besándoos.  
Lo que no me explico es que haya tardado tanto en darme  
cuenta de todo. Sabéis fingir muy bien".  
La joven princesa de Urano se puso en pie de golpe,  
visiblemente irritada.  
"Si le cuentas a alguien lo que viste me aseguraré de que no vuelvas  
a ver los rayos del sol en toda tu vida" la amenazó Rhea.  
"No tienes ni idea de lo que viste y NO era lo que piensas."  
Tetis se echó a reir de forma burlona.  
"Si tú lo dices... puedes estar segura,  
no voy a contárselo a nadie."  
"¿Contar el qué?" sonó una voz en la puerta.  
Rhea se dio media vuelta al reconocer la voz y  
su rostro se puso más pálido de lo que estaba.  
"¡Atlantis!" exclamó, sintiendo que necesitaría una docena más  
de aspirinas para que su mente acabara de despejarse.  
"Buenos días, Rhea, ¿te encuentras mejor esta mañana?"  
preguntó Atlantis con rostro jovial.  
Se sentó al lado de Tetis, la saludó alegremente  
y se sirvió café y tostadas.  
"He visto a las demás dirigiéndose al gimnasio,  
será mejor que nos demos prisa o llegaremos muy tarde."  
La princesa de Saturno asintió y, bebiéndose de golpe su café,  
se despidió de ellas y fue a unirse con las demás al gimnasio.  
"No tardéis" repuso Tetis, guiñándole el ojo de forma disimulada  
a Atlantis, que se echó a reir.

"¿No vas a mirarme en toda la mañana, Rhea?" preguntó  
Atlantis bebiendo su café con parsimonia.  
La rubia princesa de Urano ignoraba si la pregunta llevaba sarcasmo.  
Se dio media vuelta y se enfrentó a los verdes ojos de Atlantis,  
¡si por lo menos dejaran de sonar los tambores dentro de su cabeza!  
"No estoy de humor, Atlantis, no voy a volver a probar  
el ponche nunca más" murmuró en un intento de encontrarle  
el sabor al café que pasaba por su garganta, al lado de la  
píldora atascada y se la llevaba conducto abajo hasta el estómago,  
donde esperaba que se encargara de los malditos tambores.  
"También dijiste eso anoche" se echó a reir Atlantis.  
Rhea no estaba preparada para entrar en el tema de lo sucedido  
la noche anterior pero parecía que Atlantis estaba deseosa de hablar  
de ello así que acumuló todo el valor que el ponche le había  
dado hacía unas horas y que ahora se encontraba nadando con la aspirina  
en su estómago.  
"Perdóname por lo que pasó anoche, Atlantis,  
el ponche me sentó mal y..." balbuceó.  
"¿Entonces no querías besarme?" preguntó Atlantis  
con las cejas enarcadas, enmascarando el tumulto  
de sentimientos contradictorios que estaban bailando con  
su corazón desde que Rhea la besara.  
"¿Te arrepientes de eso?"  
La princesa de Urano parpadeó confundida.  
Estaba segura de que los efectos del alcohol  
habían desaparecido pero a pesar de todo podría  
jurar que Atlantis deseaba que ella le dijera que no se  
arrepentía de nada y que estaba ansiosa por volver a besarla,  
cosa totalmente cierta, por otro lado.  
"Yo..." comenzó a decir bajando la vista.  
La levantó cuando notó la presencia de Atlantis  
delante suyo, mirándola con los ojos al borde del llanto,  
con una máscara indescriptible tapando sus sentimientos  
y cualquier expresión que pudiera guiar a Rhea sobre lo que  
debía decir.  
"Yo..."  
Los labios de Atlantis se abrieron paso hasta los suyos rápidamente,  
sin darle tiempo a pensar en nada más.  
Cálidos, tiernos, suaves, tremendamente sensuales...  
y la cascada de emociones desatadas la noche anterior  
volvían a rebelarse a medida que su mente se despejaba.  
Se separaron al cabo de unos segundos  
y Atlantis la volvió a mirar a los ojos,  
sólo que esta vez la máscara había desaparecido  
y era tan obvio el amor que afloraba a aquellas verdes espesuras  
que no pudo evitar sonreir y acariciarle la mejilla.  
"Yo no me arrepiento de nada, nunca lo he hecho y dudo que lo  
haga alguna vez." Contestó finalmente, sin dudar.  
Atlantis pareció suspirar aliviada y ella misma tuvo que  
confesar que las mariposas que nadaban junto a la aspirina  
en su estómago ya se habían ido.  
La bella princesa de Neptuno se dio media vuelta  
y se acabó el café de un trago.  
"Justo lo que quería oir" dijo mirándola de reojo  
y haciéndola sonrojarse.  
"Rhea, cielo, tendrías que acabarte ya el desayuno,  
tu padre se pondrá de muy mal humor si llegamos demasiado tarde."  
La rubia princesa de Urano asintió y se acabó la tostada que había  
dejado olvidada encima de la mesa. Se dirigió a la puerta y se  
sorprendió al notar la cálida mano de Atlantis afianzándose en la  
suya pero sonrió encantada y se dejó llevar hasta el gimnasio.

"Menos mal que Tetis me ha dicho que ya estábais desayunando.  
He estado a punto de enviar a los guardias a vuestras habitaciones"  
bramó Lord Urano cuando entraron Rhea y Atlantis en el gimnasio.  
Todas las princesas estaban reunidas alrededor del alto caballero  
rubio. Sus rostros solemnes dejaban entrever que estaba ocurriendo  
algo de importancia capital, o bien que estaba a punto de ocurrir.  
"No voy a echaros bronca por vuestra actitud de anoche. Muchos de  
nosotros nos pasamos con el ponche, lo reconozco" dijo mirando a  
las princesas de Urano y Neptuno, que ya estaban junto a las demás,  
perplejas y confundidas. "pero quiero que sepáis que no toleraré un  
comportamiento tan infantil cuando os convirtáis en Guerreros."  
Las princesas comenzaron a susurrar comentarios entre sí y el  
caballero del viento tuvo que ordenarles que se callaran.  
"Dentro de poco todas habréis cumplido los 16 y ésa es la edad  
indicada para que se os conceda el cargo de Guerreros del Milenio de  
Plata. Estamos en tiempos de paz y esa decisión no es tan importante  
en estos momentos, así que esperaremos a que todas cumpláis los 16  
para iniciar la ceremonia. Como Tetis, Rhea, Rigel y Atlantis ya  
han cumplido esa edad, su majestad, la Reina Serenity, Lady Venus  
y yo hemos decidido que seáis las primeras en pasar la Prueba."  
Continuó Lord Urano, mirando a sus alumnas detenidamente.  
"Tendréis que someteros a un combate contra un enemigo real en una  
situación parecida a lo que podríais encontrar si nos hayáramos en  
guerra. La prueba tendrá lugar dentro de tres días en el asteroide  
Hebe."  
Lord Urano no dio más explicaciones y dejó a las princesas llenas  
de preguntas y temores. Las cuatro princesas de los planetas  
exteriores se miraron sorprendidas.

"¿Estás seguro de que ya les ha llegado el momento?" preguntó  
Lady Venus una vez hubo instalado el proceso de monitorización  
de la prueba.  
Tenía a las chicas controladas mediante numerosos monitores.  
La prueba consistía en un combate real pero carente de un peligro  
excesivo. Nadie quería que unas princesas a medio entrenar acabaran  
malheridas. Se decidió celebrar el acontecimiento en Hebe, primero,  
porque era uno de los asteroides y en ellos era donde se realizaban  
todos los entrenamientos y segundo, porque era un lugar con una  
climatología seca y dura, casi desértica.  
La princesa de Urano sería la única con algo de experiencia en un  
clima como aquél, debido a su procedencia, pero para las demás sería  
una situación totalmente nueva. Se enfrentarían a un grupo reducido  
de monstruos y habitantes renegados de los planetas del sistema  
solar que habían sido recluidos en celdas de aislamiento.  
Serían peligrosos pero se habían calculado meticulosamente  
todos los riesgos y, si Lord Urano había decidido que ya era  
el momento de llevar a cabo la Prueba, es que confiaba en que  
sus alumnas fueran capaces de deshacerse del enemigo sino fácilmente,  
sí sin excesivas dificultades.  
"Completamente, mi bella compañera" sonrió de forma orgullosa el  
caballero del viento.  
Se dirigió al micrófono y miró a través del monitor a las cuatro  
princesas, que estaban reconociendo el agreste alrededor que las  
rodeaba.  
"Bien, chicas, a partir de ahora estad preparadas para el combate.  
Os deseo mucha suerte. Si Lady Venus o yo vemos que ocurre algún  
imprevisto os teleportaremos de vuelta al Palacio.  
Si, por el contrario, resultáis vencedoras, seréis vosotras mismas  
quienes os teleportéis hasta aquí, ¿alguna pregunta?"  
Las jovenes contestaron de forma negativa así que Lord Urano apagó  
el micrófono después de despedirse de las chicas y las dejó solas.  
"He oído un ruido" murmuró Tetis, visiblemente asustada.  
Rhea sintió la mano de Atlantis cogiendo fuertemente la suya y  
tuvo el presentimiento de que el oído de Tetis no le había jugado  
una mala pasada. Vio sombras entre los pocos árboles y matojos que  
había en el enorme desierto de Hebe.  
"No debemos separarnos, pase lo que pase" susurró Rhea con autoridad,  
haciéndose cargo de la situación.  
Rigel rezongó por lo bajo. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás de forma airada.  
"No nos va a pasar nada, somos más fuertes que ellos" dijo,  
señalando hacia la zona en la que se había oído el ruido que  
había alertado a la joven princesa de Saturno.  
"Lo sé, pero no se trata de ganar sino de hacerlo con el mayor  
margen posible. Mi padre no valorará en absoluto que venzamos  
de manera forzada."  
"¿Qué propones?" preguntó Atlantis señalando con la mirada una  
zona llena de matas.  
Movimiento. Parecía que el enemigo estaba estudiándolas...  
justo lo mismo que estaban haciendo ellas. Rhea meditó  
durante unos segundos y sonrió fugazmente a Atlantis,  
que asintió con la cabeza.  
"Atlantis y yo nos encargaremos de ellos. Lady Venus y  
mi padre echarán chispas cuando vean que no necesitamos  
echar mano de nuestros ases" murmuró Rhea con una sonrisa  
triunfal en el rostro.  
"Qué arrogante..." murmuró Rigel con sorna y señaló a unos  
árboles que quedaban ligeramente detrás de las chicas.  
El enemigo no era numeroso. Rhea no pensaba que su padre las  
hubiera subestimado. Lord Urano sabía exáctamente quiénes  
eran sus alumnas. Lo que no lograba entender es que aquella  
misión fuera tan estúpidamente fácil. Caminó al frente y chasqueó  
los dedos. Atlantis dio un salto al frente y acumuló la energía  
suficiente para iluminar el desierto.  
"Hay media docena entre los árboles" informó Tetis preparando un  
ataque mentalmente por si era necesario.  
"Tan sólo hay cuatro en dirección este" dijo Rigel inmediatamente  
después.  
"En dirección norte y oeste tan sólo hay cinco." Murmuró Rhea,  
sorprendida.  
"¿Sólo 15 enemigos?" preguntó Atlantis tras reconocer la mirada  
confusa de Rhea.  
Algo no cuadraba. Demasiado fácil. Atlantis y ella crearon  
un Deep Submerge y un World Shaking y unieron sus fuerzas,  
encarándose con los cinco enemigos que se encontraban en su  
campo visual. Los otros 10 saltaron de su escondite y se  
abalanzaron sobre las cuatro muchachas, creyendo que las dos  
que estaban en la retaguardia serían fáciles de eliminar.  
Dieron por hecho que se trataba de las Guerreros más débiles.  
"¡Quietas!" ordenó Rhea levantando una mano para atraer la  
atención de Atlantis.  
La princesa de Neptuno corrió hacia ella y fue catapultada por  
la enorme fuerza de la joven que ejercía de líder.  
Atlantis voló literalmente hacia el flanco desprotegido.  
"¿Por qué no atacan las cuatro? Se supone que están realizando  
un trabajo de equipo" se quejó Lady Venus levantando los brazos  
exasperada.  
Lord Urano se echó a reir y se acarició la barba de forma ausente.  
Entrecerró los ojos analizando la situación y el comportamiento  
de sus alumnas.  
"Es una orgullosa" susurró.  
Lady Venus le miró confundida. El caballero sonrió ampliamente  
señalando al monitor.  
"Rhea nos quiere demostrar que esta misión no tiene ninguna  
importancia. Está segura de que Atlantis y ella serán más que  
suficiente para salir airosas de la prueba."  
"¿Qué?" exclamó Lady Venus sorprendida.  
"Abre la compuerta del centauro" ordenó Lord Urano frunciendo  
el ceño, sonriendo peligrosamente.  
"Demuéstrame que me equivoco, Rhea".  
"¿El centauro? ¿Estás loco? Encerramos a esa bestia en Hebe  
porque se trata del asteroide más aislado del cinturón.  
Ese bicho va a acabar con ellas, Lord Urano."  
"Quiero trabajo en equipo, quiero ver lo fuertes que son.  
No quiero ver cómo dos barren el polvo y las otras dos se  
liman las uñas."  
Lady Venus negó con la cabeza pero apretó el botón que abría  
las compuertas de la celda del centauro.  
Los centauros eran seres mitad humanos mitad caballos.  
Eran muy fuertes y temperamentales. Si se enfadaban era muy  
difícil detenerles. Un solo centauro tenía la fuerza de tres  
docenas de hombres.  
"Si tienen problemas yo mismo las teleportaré de vuelta a las cuatro"  
concluyó Lord Urano con la mirada fija en el monitor y una sonrisa  
misteriosa en el rostro.  
"Volvamos a casa, chicas" dijo Rhea, quitándose el polvo del uniforme.  
Había 15 cuerpos muertos o gravemente heridos en el campo  
de batalla y ningún rasguño en sus cuerpos.  
Un ligero jadeo era la única señal que daba fe del esfuerzo  
realizado por las princesas de Urano y Neptuno.  
Unieron sus manos y se disponían a transportarse al Reino  
de la Luna cuando escucharon un ligero rumor.  
"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Atlantis mirando a su alrededor.  
"¿También lo escuchaste tú?" susurró Tetis temiéndose lo peor.  
"Parece que Lady Venus y tu padre nos tienen preparada una sorpresa,  
Rhea" dijo Rigel dando media vuelta.  
Cada una miraba en dirección a un punto cardinal.  
Tenían las espaldas protegidas, tan sólo les hacía falta ver cuál  
era la fuente de ese rumor que cada vez se hacía más intenso.  
Pronto adivinaron que se trataba de los pasos de un ser que  
se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos. Quizás se trataba de  
un jinete, a juzgar por la percusión sorda de los cascos del  
caballo sobre la arena.  
"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?" exclamó Rhea cuando identificó la oscura  
figura que corría al galope hacia ellas.  
"Un centauro" contestó Rigel poniéndose tensa.  
Aquello no tenía buena pinta. "Se trata del ser más fuerte  
del universo. Nuestros profesores quieren darnos una lección  
de humildad, chicas".  
"Pues se van a quedar con las ganas. ¡Vamos, Atlantis!"  
gritó Rhea corriendo hacia la bestia.  
La princesa de Neptuno asintió con la cabeza y echó a correr  
a su lado. Rigel miró preocupada a Tetis.  
"Creo que tendremos que actuar según el plan B".  
La princesa de Saturno asintió y comenzó a concentrar todo su poder  
en las manos. Atlantis y Rhea acumularon toda la energía que les  
quedaba en un luminoso ataque aéreo.  
Se produjo una gran explosión que cegó a todos los presentes.  
Todo lo que quedó en el lugar, cuando se disipó la enorme nube  
de humo, fue un cráter del tamaño del Palacio de la Luna,  
dos chicas agotadas junto al cuerpo inerte de un centauro  
y dos chicas aparentemente ilesas abrazándose de manera triunfal.  
"¿Qué demonios ha sucedido?" preguntó Lord Urano cuando vio que  
el cuerpo del centauro yacía, inexplicablemente, sobre la arena,  
aparentemente muerto.  
Lady Venus se pasó la mano por los ojos con incredulidad.  
"Ni siquiera Rhea y Atlantis son tan fuertes, ningún ataque  
combinado puede matar a un centauro de un solo golpe."  
Las cuatro princesas de los planetas fríos estaban comprobando  
el estado del centauro y se disponían a teleportarse de vuelta al  
Palacio de la Luna.  
"Ni siquiera los Inner Senshi podrían vencer a un centauro de  
un solo golpe con un ataque combinado."  
Susurró Lord Urano acariciando el monitor con la punta de los dedos.

Una luz apareció en el centro de la sala y las cuatro princesas  
hicieron acto de aparición. Rhea y Atlantis parecían exaustas y  
Tetis también parecía cansada pero Rigel estaba intentando deshacerse  
de los nudos del pelo de forma distraída.  
La Reina Serenity se echó a reir por lo bajo.  
Lord Urano caminó hacia las cuatro con rostro serio.  
"Buen trabajo" musitó saliendo por la puerta, sin añadir nada más.  
Rhea le dio un codazo a Atlantis y le guiñó un ojo a Rigel y a Tetis.  
Habían ganado y con ventaja, justo lo que se habían propuesto  
antes de viajar al asteroide.  
"¿Rigel y Tetis eran vuestros ases escondidos?  
¿Eran vuestros refuerzos?" preguntó Lady Venus,  
todavía confundida por el rápido desenlace de la prueba.  
"Todo estaba preparado desde el principio, Lady Venus"  
contestó Rigel con autoridad. "Rhea y Atlantis eran la avanzadilla.  
Ellas debilitarían al enemigo si no podían acabar con él.  
Parece que en esta ocasión han eliminado al enemigo sin  
necesidad de ayuda".  
Lady Venus asintió, sin dejarse convencer por la aparente frialdad  
de la princesa de Plutón. Estaba convencida de que Rhea y Atlantis  
no habían acabado solas con el centauro, tenía el presentimiento  
de que las cuatro tenían un arma secreta, algo que no estaban  
dispuestas a compartir con nadie más, algo que habían aprendido  
fuera del Palacio de la Luna.  
"Os felicito, nos habéis sorprendido a todos."  
Las cuatro princesas esbozaron una reverencia y se marcharon.  
Lady Venus apagó los monitores.  
"No puedo creérmelo" susurró la dama venusiana recogiendo  
las anotaciones realizadas durante la prueba.  
"Haces bien, Lady Venus" respondió la Reina Serenity.  
La rubia dama de Venus se giró, sorprendida por la presencia  
de su soberana. No sabía que todavía estuviera allí.  
Sonrió momentáneamente y levantó sus papeles.  
"El combate ha sido demasiado rápido y Rhea y Atlantis  
ya estaban cansadas antes de enfrentarse al centauro.  
¿Cómo lo han hecho?" preguntó, buscando en los azules ojos  
de la Reina una respuesta convincente.  
Serenity se echó a reir.  
"Todo ha sido un truco, Lady Venus, una mera ilusión visual."  
Contestó la Reina encogiéndose de hombros.  
La Guerrero de Venus la miró perpleja, confundida, pero sobre  
todo, repleta de curiosidad.  
"¿Vos vísteis lo que sucedió en realidad?" preguntó en voz baja.  
Serenity asintió, acercándose al monitor que había registrado la  
prueba.  
"Rhea y Atlantis atacaron, se produjo una explosión y el centauro  
cayó... pero el centauro ya había caído antes de que se disipara  
la nube de humo." Lady Venus parecía profundamente confundida.  
Serenity sonrió.  
"Nadie es capaz de tumbar TAN rápido a un centauro. La nube ha  
tardado unos segundos en disiparse. El centauro no ha podido  
morir en el acto, ni siquiera se le ha visto caer."  
"¿Qué insinuáis, majestad?"  
"Bien sencillo. El tiempo ha sido interrumpido lo suficiente  
para que se produzca un ataque lo suficientemente fuerte  
como para matar a un centauro debilitado por el ataque  
realizado por Atlantis y Rhea."  
Lady Venus contuvo el aliento.  
"Lady Plutón no ha entrenado a estas chicas, alteza.  
¿Insinuáis que...?"  
"Rigel ha aprendido a manejar el tiempo a su antojo.  
Tetis parecía cansada... quizás fue ella la que provocó el  
ataque mortal. Rhea y Atlantis debilitaron al centauro,  
Tetis le lanzó un ataque letal y Rigel detuvo el tiempo...  
quizás fue ella quien remató a la bestia.  
Estoy segura de que las chicas guardaban ese as en la manga  
desde el principio. Un excelente trabajo en equipo, diría yo."  
Sonrió Serenity con orgullo.  
La Reina se dirigió a la salida, pero se detuvo en la puerta y  
miró a Lady Venus con curiosidad.  
"Las princesas dicen que Rigel no suele dormir en su habitación...  
yo sólo me pregunto cómo logra burlar la guardia de los centinelas  
hasta llegar a las Puertas del Tiempo para entrenarse."  
Serenity se marchó, dejando a una boquiabierta dama tras ella.

Parece que el farol ha salido bien, después de todo"  
comentó Atlantis tumbándose sobre su cama de forma pesada.  
Estaba exhausta, al igual que Rhea.  
La estrategia forjada durante las dos noches anteriores  
había salido bien. Habían dejado boquiabiertos a la Reina,  
a Lady Venus y a Lord Urano.  
"¿Desde cuándo tienes poder sobre el tiempo, Rigel?" preguntó Tetis,  
echada en la cama de Rigel.  
La princesa de Plutón sonrió con superioridad.  
"Ya hace unas semanas. Os dije que confiárais en mí, chicas"  
contestó la morena princesa echándose el pelo hacia atrás.  
"Yo no pensé que íbamos a necesitar tu poder hasta ese punto,  
Rigel" confesó Atlantis, frunciendo el ceño.  
"¿Y quién contaba con la presencia de un centauro?"  
exclamó Rhea, acostada junto a la joven princesa de Neptuno.  
Se sentó en la cama y encogió los hombros.  
"Se supone que los enemigos contra los que se enfrentan los  
que se someten a la prueba son seres inferiores, no peligrosas  
criaturas con una fuerza sobrenatural."  
"¿Creéis que nos preguntarán qué sucedió realmente en Hebe?"  
preguntó Tetis tímidamente, sonriendo con ligera culpabilidad.  
Rigel se echó a reir.  
"Ni siquiera se habrán dado cuenta de que he podido  
parar el tiempo. Como mucho, pensarán que el ataque de  
Rhea y Atlantis, unido a un ataque tuyo,  
ha acabado con la bestia."  
Contestó la princesa de Plutón.  
"Seguramente vieron cómo te preparabas para atacar."  
"No tienen nada que reprocharnos.  
Hemos cumplido con la misión y con el objetivo de la prueba.  
Asunto concluído" acabó Rhea echándose hacia atrás  
y cerrando los ojos.  
Rigel se echó a reir y cogió su abrigo del armario.  
"¿Te vas?" preguntó Tetis.  
"Voy a contarle a mi madre cómo ha ido la prueba,  
aunque seguramente ella ya lo sabe." Contestó Rigel, con orgullo.  
"Además, estoy segura de que os vendrá bien perderme de vista"  
añadió mirando de reojo a Rhea y Atlantis.  
Rhea parecía haberse quedado dormida y Atlantis estaba  
semi-incorporada, ligeramente sonrojada.  
"Todas estamos cansadas. Quédate esta noche y descansa.  
Ya hablarás con tu madre mañana." Musitó la princesa de Neptuno,  
acariciando el cabello de Rhea de forma distraída.  
"No, gracias. Yo ya he cumplido con mi parte.  
Pero tú, Tetis, puedes dormir en mi cama si quieres."  
Repuso Rigel sonriendo dulcemente por primera vez durante  
aquella charla. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió.  
"me ha gustado mucho nuestro ataque en equipo."  
Tetis y Atlantis sonrieron.  
"Buenas noches, Rigel" dijo Atlantis.  
"Hasta mañana" susurró Tetis acurrucándose entre las sábanas.  
"Descansad" contestó Rigel guiñándoles un ojo y  
cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Atlantis se encontraba realizando bocetos de unas aves  
que habían anidado en uno de los sauces del jardín del Palacio.  
Rhea salió con la esperanza de encontrarla y se vio recompensada  
cuando la localizó sentada cómodamente bajo la sombra del árbol,  
retocando sus dibujos con la imaginación como único recurso.  
Se detuvo a unos pasos de ella y notó que su joven amiga estaba  
tan concentrada en su tarea que no se había percatado de su presencia.  
Se permitió el placer de admirar la belleza tranquila y serena  
de su amada. Sus cabellos verdosos brillaban como las olas del  
mar de Neptuno bajo el benigno influjo del Sol.  
Sus ojos verde intensos estaban entrecerrados,  
forzando a la memoria a recordar lo que había visto hacía unas horas.  
Sus manos, delgadas y suaves como el terciopelo trazaban  
ligeras sombras sobre el papel, retocando el contorno de  
las aves representadas. Se mordió el labio, en un gesto que Rhea  
ya conocía y le había visto hacer cuando se esforzaba en algo que  
le interesaba. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido  
y unas bellas arrugas le conferían una madurez que le  
costaba encontrar en ella cuando bromeaba.  
"¿Molesto?" se atrevió a susurrar, intentando no sorprenderla demasiado.  
Sabía que la pintura era la pasión principal de Atlantis y no  
querría provocar una línea innecesaria en el papel a causa de  
un susto involuntario. Atlantis sonrió y las arrugas del  
entrecejo desaparecieron. Sus ojos resplandecían como esmeraldas  
guardadas en una caja que, de repente, es abierta bajo la luz del sol.  
"En absoluto" contestó en voz baja, sin dejar de sonreir,  
mirándola con una dulzura infinita.  
El corazón de Rhea parecía a punto de explotar en su pecho.  
Se sentó al lado de su amiga y contempló el trabajo de toda una tarde.  
Silbó de manera apreciativa.  
"Buen trabajo" dijo besándola en la mejilla de forma afectuosa.  
Atlantis se sonrojó, dejó los carboncillos a un lado y pasó la mano,  
nerviosa, a unos milímetros del papel.  
"La Luna tiene unas aves tan bellas que, cuando las localicé,  
al principio de la primavera, me propuse inmortalizarlas en un lienzo.  
Todavía estoy con los primeros bocetos pero quizás la semana  
que viene comience a pasar todo esto al lienzo."  
Dijo Atlantis con la vista fija en los dibujos y las chispas  
de la pasión iluminaron su rostro.  
A Rhea le encantaba encontrar aquella pasión en su compañera.  
Atlantis ponía su alma entera a disposición del arte y a ella  
le fascinaba aquella faceta creativa.  
"Es genial" apenas pudo susurrar.  
"¿Tú crees?" preguntó tímidamente Atlantis.  
Rhea asintió, acariciándose la barbilla de forma pensativa.  
"Has captado toda la belleza de las aves...  
mira, por ejemplo, la elegancia del petirrojo lunar en pleno vuelo.  
Cuando miro este dibujo tengo la sensación de que sé qué pasa  
por la mente de este pájaro cuando, desde el aire, ve las llanuras  
de la Luna." Musitó levantando la vista, mirando a su compañera a  
los ojos. "Eres muy buena, Atlantis y disfrutas con lo que haces.  
Te admiro".  
"No tienes por qué, no hago nada especial. Además,  
tan sólo estoy dibujando estas aves porque tú me has hablado de ellas  
tantas veces que pensé que te gustaría tener un dibujo de ellas  
en tu habitación."  
Rhea la miró sorprendida.  
"¿De veras? ¿Lo hiciste por mí?"  
Atlantis dejó la libreta de bocetos a un lado y le cogió la mano,  
apoyando la cabeza tímidamente en su hombro.  
"Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, Rhea."  
Susurró y la joven princesa de Urano notó tristeza en el tono  
de voz de su amada.  
Se incorporó y levantó la barbilla de Atlantis con una mano,  
forzándola a mirarla a los ojos.  
La melancolía se estaba apoderando de su mirada esmeralda.  
"¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó preocupada.  
"Dentro de poco tiempo nos nombrarán Guerreros"  
contestó Atlantis acariciando su mejilla.  
"Y no podremos volver a estar como ahora."  
Rhea la miró confundida.  
"¿A qué te refieres? No va a cambiar nada."  
Atlantis se puso en pie y se acarició el brazo derecho en  
un intento por darse calor. La fresca brisa del atardecer  
le hacía temblar.  
"He estado leyendo el Código de los Guerreros del Milenio  
de Plata. Hay una ley que prohibe las relaciones sentimentales  
entre Guerreros. Podemos enamorarnos de cualquier miliciano  
excepto de un compañero de nuestro rango."  
Rhea se puso en pie y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su  
compañera, con el corazón en un puño.  
"¿Cuándo se creó esa ley? ¿Por qué?"  
"Cuando nos nombren Guerreros estaremos infringiendo esa ley, Rhea."  
Abrazó a la alta princesa de Urano con fuerza y hundió el rostro en  
la larga y dorada cabellera. "No quiero que nos separen."  
Rhea sentía toda la vulnerabilidad de Atlantis en sus brazos y notó  
que una súbita ira comenzaba a crearse en su interior.  
¿Por qué se había creado una ley tan estúpida? Los Guerreros  
estaban destinados a pasar buena parte de su vida juntos, era  
normal que pudiera surgir una relación entre alguno de ellos.  
¿No estaba prohibido enamorarse de la Reina pero sí de un compañero  
de fatigas? Qué estupidez.  
"Hablaremos con la Reina Serenity, no tiene sentido tener una ley  
como ésa."  
Atlantis se separó de ella, visiblemente asustada.  
"No lo hagas, Rhea. Si lo haces, la reina sabrá que estamos enamoradas  
y nos obligará a separarnos." Dijo forzándose a contener el llanto.  
"Te quiero, Atlantis, y ninguna ley va a acabar con eso."  
Dijo Rhea besando fugazmente los labios de Atlantis.  
"actuaremos con discreción y nadie sabrá nunca lo nuestro."  
"¿Y Rigel y Tetis? Ellas ya lo saben..."  
"Son nuestras amigas, les pediremos que nos guarden el secreto."  
"¿Tendré que fingir que no te quiero, Rhea?"  
Atlantis miraba con tristeza a su amada,  
que tenía un nudo en la garganta y no podía articular palabra.  
Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a dejarse abrazar.  
Sabía que era arriesgado fingir que solamente eran amigas  
pero aún faltaba tiempo para que las nombraran Guerreros.  
Quizás podían provocar la desaparición de esa ley que les  
prohibía estar juntas.

"¿Habéis acabado de leer el Código de los Guerrros?"  
preguntó Lady Venus a sus alumnas.  
Todas asintieron. Rhea y Atlantis se miraron en silencio  
durante un segundo.  
"¿Por qué es la Tierra el único planeta del sistema solar  
con el que no tenemos trato?" preguntó Chryse a su madre.  
"Porque los habitantes de la Tierra siempre se han mostrado  
hostiles, porque están menos adelantados que nosotros y porque  
la familia real de la Tierra se niega a unirse al Milenio de Plata."  
Contestó Lady Venus con facilidad.  
La corte del Rey Athor comenzaba a ser fructífera. El príncipe  
heredero, Hiperión, apenas tenía los 16 pero parecía ser un joven  
merecedor de tan alto rango. A pesar de todo, la Tierra todavía no  
estaba preparada para el esplendor del Milenio de Plata. De hecho,  
muchos humanos de la Tierra ignoraban la presencia de vida en los  
planetas del sistema solar. La Reina Serenity pensaba que si los  
terrestres eran tan egocéntricos que no aceptaban la posibilidad  
de encontrar vida inteligente fuera de su atmósfera, tampoco merecía  
la pena rebajarse a ofrecerles un puesto en el Milenio de Plata.  
Los Guerreros opinaban igual y ningún planeta de la Alianza del  
Milenio había establecido una ruta comercial o turística destinada a  
la Tierra.  
"¿Por qué sigue existiendo la pena de muerte, Lady Venus?  
Estamos en tiempos de paz desde hace años." Comentó Asaph, la morena  
princesa de Marte.  
"Sé que no está justificada, quizás el Código debería revisarse...  
pero ésta tan sólo es mi opinión. La pena de muerte tan sólo se  
aplica en excepcionales casos de traición. Hace siglos que no se  
realiza y posiblemente revisemos esta ley y la eliminemos."  
"¿Por qué no se elimina también esa ley que prohibe las relaciones  
sentimentales entre Guerreros? No creo que tenga razón de ser" dijo  
Atlantis.  
Rigel y Tetis se dirigieron miradas cómplices y miraron de reojo a  
Rhea y a la joven princesa de Neptuno.  
"Hace siglos, un antepasado de Asaph y uno de Chryse y mío se  
enamoraron. Se trataba de una relación fuerte pero tempestuosa.  
Lord Marte y Lady Venus debían separarse, a veces, durante largas  
temporadas y ambos sufrían lo indecible. Esas separaciones les  
impedían realizar bien su trabajo, no podían concentrarse y en la  
lucha se preocupaban más del bienestar de su pareja que del bien del  
Milenio de Plata. Esa relación les condujo a la muerte y la Reina  
Serenity de entonces decidió que no podíamos perder a dos Guerreros  
de golpe de una manera tan estúpida. Creó una ley que prohibía las  
relaciones románticas entre Guerreros, debido al carácter solitario  
de nuestro trabajo y a cuestiones hereditarias y nadie ha puesto en  
duda esa norma."  
"No creo que una ley pueda prohibir algo que surge de forma natural.  
Si... no sé... si Lord Urano y tú os hubiérais enamorado...  
¿podría esa ley haberos separado?" preguntó Tetis.  
Rhea la miró sorprendida. ¿Su padre y Lady Venus? Qué pregunta  
tan estúpida. La dama venusiana sopesó la pregunta y se echó a reir.  
"Hablaré con la Reina para revisar esa ley también pero no creo que  
debáis preocuparos por eso. Hace años que no surge un problema de  
este tipo."  
"Deberíamos anticiparnos a esa posibilidad, Lady Venus" respondió  
Rhea sin pensar.  
La rubia Guerrero de Venus sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.  
"Quizás tengáis razón, chicas. Debatiré estos temas en la siguiente  
reunión con su majestad."

Rhea golpeó tímidamente a la puerta de la habitación de Atlantis.  
Ya estaba preparada para bajar a la sala de ceremonias del Palacio,  
aunque no se encontraba emocionalmente dispuesta a soportar la  
presión del evento sola. Necesitaba a su amiga, necesitaba su  
mano para transmitirle calor y ánimos. Necesitaba su dulce voz  
diciéndole que tan sólo se trataba de un formalismo más.  
Atlantis abrió la puerta y una fascinante sonrisa convirtió su  
rostro en una fuente de luz que la deslumbró y la dejó sin palabras.  
Estaba tan bella con aquel vestido que le había regalado su madre...  
el azul le quedaba muy bien, tenía que reconocerlo.  
"Estás muy guapa, Rhea" la alabó Atlantis cogiéndose de su brazo  
y cerrando la puerta tras ella.  
Rhea también llevaba un vestido regalado por Lady Neptuno.  
Les había prometido tanto a la dama como a su hija que lo  
llevaría y había cumplido su promesa.  
"No tanto como tú pero se agradece el cumplido" le guiñó el  
ojo y miró hacia atrás.  
"¿Rigel no baja con nosotras?"  
"Rigel se ha ido hace media hora,  
ya se encuentra en la sala de ceremonias." Respondió Atlantis  
encogiéndose de hombros.  
"No sé por qué está tan contenta.  
Yo me siento como si me dirigiera al matadero."  
Rhea se echó a reir.  
"No nos van a matar ni nada parecido, Atlantis."  
Se burló de su compañera aunque en el fondo sentía el mismo miedo.  
Aquella ley que las convertiría en delincuentes cuando  
fueran nombradas Guerreros no había sido eliminada del  
Código de los Guerreros.  
"Hasta ahora lo hemos llevado bien pero no podré soportar  
que nos separen" murmuró de forma taciturna la joven princesa  
de Neptuno, aferrándose a su brazo con fuerza.  
"Nadie nos separará porque nadie tendrá por qué hacerlo.  
Si seguimos fingiendo como hasta ahora trabajaremos juntas  
porque somos Outer Senshi y viviremos juntas, incluso.  
Nadie sabrá nunca la verdad" dijo Rhea con confianza y seguridad.  
"¿Y cuando se den cuenta de que no nos casamos con nadie?  
¿Y cuando seamos las únicas princesas sin hijos?  
¿Y si un día alguien descubre la verdad?" preguntó Atlantis asustada.  
Rhea se detuvo antes de entrar en la sala de ceremonias.  
Se sentían los ecos de la música desde el pasillo y el  
murmullo de los invitados en el interior.  
Sujetó a su compañera por los hombros y la forzó a mirarla a los ojos.  
Sonrió con ternura y la besó apasionadamente.  
Se separaron al cabo de unos segundos.  
Atlantis parecía algo más relajada.  
"Todo va a ir bien, confía en mí." Susurró Rhea acariciando  
los verdes mechones de cabello de su amada.  
"Cuando lo dices tú no puedo evitar creer que tienes razón"  
contestó Atlantis echándose a reir.  
Rhea le ofreció el brazo. Atlantis lo aceptó encantada y,  
riendo, entraron juntas en la sala de ceremonias.

Cuando entraron en la sala lo primero que vieron fue a la princesa  
Serenity con su prometido, el príncipe Helios. La pareja iba a casarse  
en un par de meses y el Palacio de la Luna ya estaba culminando los  
preparativos para el mayor acontecimiento del año. El nombramiento  
de las Guerreros tan sólo se trataba de un formalismo. Las futuras  
Guerreros ya habían superado de forma satisfactoria la prueba.  
Sus padres, los Guerreros del Milenio de Plata, se encontraban  
con los bolígrafos transformadores que les darían el poder de  
convertirse en las nuevas Guardianas del Reino de la Luna junto  
al trono donde ya se encontraba la Reina Serenity, brillando con  
todo su esplendor. Hero y Asaph parecían nerviosas.  
Charlaban la una con la otra para intentar apaciguar  
el tumulto que sentían en la boca del estómago.  
La Reina le había dicho a la joven princesa de Mercurio que le  
había reservado un lugar como estratega en el Palacio. Por su parte,  
Asaph se encargaría del culto religioso y de la educación de la nueva  
milicia. Un día, cuando todas ellas tuvieran descendencia, ella  
sería la encargada de su entrenamiento y educación.  
Chryse estaba muy emocionada. Varios muchachos del  
Palacio se habían ofrecido a acompañarla a la ceremonia,  
su belleza era comentada en todo el Reino. La joven se  
sentía muy feliz, ya que por fin se convertiría en Guerrero  
Venus y en la líder de las Inner Senshi.  
Su madre estaba muy orgullosa de ella.  
Amaltea se sentía algo decepcionada. Ni siquiera su padre había  
conseguido convencer a Lord Urano de que ella podía ser una Outer  
Senshi. A ella le habría encantado luchar al lado de sus mejores  
amigas, Rhea y Atlantis. Había entrenado buena parte de su vida con  
ellas y las echaría de menos cuando éstas se fueran a investigar las  
fronteras del Milenio de Plata. Sí, Nibir, el caballero de la guardia  
de Ganímedes, estaba a su lado... pero ella quería ser una Outer  
Senshi. Nibir le había pedido en matrimonio. Quizás aceptaría.  
Miró de reojo a sus futuras compañeras y la tristeza se hizo a un lado.  
Asaph, Hero y Chryse también eran amigas suyas y la necesitarían  
en el futuro. Tetis respiró hondo, notaba que le faltaba el aire.  
Su padre la miraba con severidad pero vio unas chispas de orgullo  
asomando a su mirada. Lord Saturno estaba contento,  
se notaba desde lejos. Su madre no había podido venir a presenciar  
la ceremonia porque su estado de salud era muy precario pero estaba  
segura de que tenía el comunicador abierto y se mantenía en contacto  
con los mensajeros del Reino de la Luna. Cuando acabara la ceremonia  
la llamaría y hablaría con ella.  
Rigel observaba la opulencia que se exhibía en la sala con una mezcla  
de fascinación y desagrado. Le gustaba el ambiente culto y distinguido  
que se lucía en las ceremonias oficiales pero le asqueaba el modo de  
vida consumista y elitista que se respiraba cada día en la corte.  
Su madre se encontraba a su lado, como siempre.  
Su único apoyo, su consejera y su maestra.  
No eran amigas, nunca lo serían. Rigel no confiaba ni en su propia  
sombra y su madre no se merecía ni un ápice de su confianza.  
¿Qué confianza podía merecerle alguien que se metía a su antojo por  
el flujo temporal y contemplaba sin hacer nada lo que deparaba el  
destino a cada ser viviente del Milenio de Plata?  
Rhea dirigió una mirada nerviosa a su padre mientras fingía divertirse  
hablando con un joven príncipe de su planeta natal.  
Miró de reojo a Atlantis y la joven princesa de Neptuno  
le guiñó un ojo de forma burlona.  
Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. Si pudiera hablar con la Reina  
y mostrarle un día su punto de vista...  
Atlantis buscó a su madre con la mirada.  
La encontró hablando con Lord Urano, su rostro marcaba cierta  
preocupación. Últimamente no dejaba de ver conspiraciones en  
contra de su unión con Rhea allá por donde iba.  
No tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar si el Reino entero se  
enteraba de la noticia, sólo tenía miedo de no poder estar con Rhea  
todo el tiempo posible. Hablaría con la Reina y le demostraría que  
la ley del Código que prohibía las relaciones sentimentales entre  
Guerreros era un error.  
La ceremonia fue breve, apenas duró una hora en total.  
Las princesas recibieron sus uniformes y los bolígrafos  
transformadores. Habían hecho una demostración de su poder  
en la prueba, que fue grabada y proyectada en la sala para honrar  
a las protagonistas del acontecimiento.  
La Reina Serenity les dio su bendición y cada uno de los Guerreros  
renunció a su puesto para que su hija lo ocupara. A partir de ahora  
ellas serían las damas de cada planeta, las Guerreros representativas  
del Milenio de Plata, y sus padres serían relegados al gobierno de sus  
planetas natales, cosa que los actuales reyes de los planetas  
agradecerían, debido a lo avanzado de su edad.  
Las jóvenes fueron rodeadas por los cortesanos que las felicitaban  
y les pedían un baile para poder enorgullecerse después,  
ante los demás, de haber bailado con una Guerrero del Reino de la Luna.  
Todas aceptaron, algunas con más predisposición que otras.  
Todas sabían que debían cumplir con su obligación.  
La vida había cambiado.

Al caer la noche Rhea y Atlantis se encontraron en uno de los balcones  
del Palacio. La música se oía de fondo, suave, dulce...  
los grillos del jardín eran un coro para sus oídos.  
Se sonrieron al verse y se cogieron la mano, asomándose  
a la barandilla y deleitándose con el espectáculo nocturno que  
ofrecía la Luna cada día a aquellas horas a los callados  
espectadores que salían a pasear o a disfrutar de la brisa lunar.  
"¿Cómo te encuentras, Lady Urano?" preguntó Atlantis  
sonriendo ampliamente, burlona.  
Rhea se echó a reir. Tendría que acostumbrarse a  
que la llamaran con el apelativo oficial a partir de ahora.  
"No me llames así. Tú no" respondió Rhea pasándose  
la mano por el pelo, dejando que su larga melena rubia  
cayera sobre los hombros desnudos.  
"¿Tú estás bien?"  
"Te he visto bailar con aquel rubio caballero de Urano hace un rato"  
murmuró Atlantis con la mirada fija en el planeta Tierra,  
que brillaba como una bola marina en el firmamento.  
Rhea se echó a reir suavemente y acarició la mano de su  
amiga con ternura.  
"He pensado en ti durante toda la noche" respondió sin dudar.  
Atlantis sonrió y la miró a los ojos.  
"¿Durante los cuatro bailes que has compartido con ese engreído?"  
preguntó Atlantis sin esconder lo que sentía.  
"Te sientan bien los celos, Lady Neptuno" respondió Rhea con sorna.  
"No estoy celosa" rezongó Atlantis mirando al horizonte.  
"Pero me cuesta horrores dejar que otros intenten coquetear contigo."  
Rhea se echó a reir y se inclinó hacia ella, besándola en la mejilla.  
"Si te sirve de consuelo, yo también he sentido celos de  
todos esos jóvenes que han conseguido bailar contigo esta noche."  
El rostro de Atlantis se iluminó y abrazó fuertemente a su amiga.  
"¿Qué te parece si bailamos la canción que está sonando ahora?"  
"Tus deseos son órdenes para mí."

Publicado: 17 Feb 2008 5:30 am

* * *

De nuevo en la Luna

Fic escrito por Haruka Ten'ou Areldenar de Adei harukatenoh  
Historia 1. Atlantis y Rhea. Una fina línea  
Capítulo 7.

El planeta Plutón era gélido, oscuro y pequeño.  
El frío arrasaba con toda la vida que podía llegar a  
nacer en aquel recóndito planeta. Las nubes bailaban al  
compás del ulular del viento, las dunas aparecían y desaparecían,  
el bosque intentaba sobrevivir en aquel agresivo y agreste paisaje.  
El agua cubría buena parte de aquella pequeña bola oscura.  
No se trataba de un mar como el de Neptuno, ni tampoco como  
los que decían que había en la Tierra. Se trataba de un agua  
oscura y misteriosa que se tragaba todo aquello que llegaba  
hasta su orilla.  
Las Puertas del Tiempo se encontraban en aquel lugar, entre el  
agua y la montaña, entre el cielo y la tierra, en todas partes...  
y en ninguna.  
Tetis se pasó las manos por los brazos, intentando conservar el calor.  
La Reina Serenity pensó que las faldas de sus uniformes debían ser  
más cortas y los guantes no debían llegar al codo.  
Cada Guerrero se había empeñado en lucir algo que las distinguiese  
de las demás pero no había contribuido a crear un traje preparado  
para las bajas temperaturas de algunos de los planetas en los que  
solían estar.  
Saturno y Urano tenían meteorologías aceptables, el frío de Neptuno  
era soportable pero Plutón era demasiado frío. Sus habitantes,  
mermados por las duras condiciones climáticas, estaban acostumbrados  
a este tipo de dificultades y no parecían pasar tanto frío.  
Quizás sabían disimular de forma excepcional.  
"¿Ha vuelto Rigel?" preguntó Rhea caminando lentamente hasta la joven  
Guerrero de Saturno.  
Al igual que las demás Outer Senshi, se encontraba en el planeta Plutón  
el último del Milenio de Plata, vigilando tanto las corrientes  
temporales -trabajo que estaba realizando Rigel en las Puertas del  
Tiempo- como los posibles movimientos de cualquier tipo de enemigo  
en los sistemas planetarios más cercanos.  
Parecía que el sistema Tau se preparaba para algo.  
Les había llegado la noticia de que se había formado un Reino,  
gobernado por una dura mujer, Metalia.  
El nacimiento del Reino Oscuro podía convertirse en una amenaza  
a corto plazo y había que mantener controlado cualquier tipo de  
movimiento que realizasen los exploradores de este peculiar  
reino dominado por las sombras.  
Tetis negó con la cabeza, le costaba articular las palabras.  
No estaba acostumbrada al frío, ni tampoco a la soledad que sufrían  
allí. Tetis siempre se había sentido muy unida a las ahora Inner  
Senshi y las echaba mucho de menos. Rhea también, pero por lo menos  
ella tenía a Atlantis. Tetis les había prometido guardarles el secreto  
y no era difícil ver a la joven pareja paseando por los valles de  
Plutón cogidas de la mano y charlando en voz baja.  
Un ruido atrajo su atención. Una oscura sombra se  
acercaba hacia ellas lentamente.  
Era alta, de larga cabellera oscura... se trataba de Rigel,  
que volvía de las Puertas del Tiempo.  
Tenía el ceño fruncido, no parecía demasiado contenta de lo  
que había visto.  
"¿Has averiguado algo?" preguntó Rhea echándose el pelo hacia atrás.  
El viento se había empeñado en taparle los ojos.  
"No." Fue la breve respuesta.  
Si Rigel había visto algo más o no, no lo dijo.  
Caminó en silencio hasta el Palacio de Plutón y se reunió con Atlantis,  
que las esperaba en la sala de comunicaciones, estudiando las  
posibilidades que tenía el planeta de salir bien parado en un ataque  
sorpresa.  
"Tenemos que volver a la Luna de inmediato, chicas" sonó la voz de  
Atlantis con autoridad.  
"¿Ha ocurrido algo en nuestra ausencia?" preguntó Tetis preocupada.  
Rigel se echó a reir. Rhea la miró de reojo y arqueó una ceja,  
intrigada. Atlantis sonrió dulcemente.  
"La semana que viene se casa nuestra querida princesa, Tetis.  
No querrás faltar a la boda, ¿no?" preguntó, burlona.  
Tetis se echó a reir. Ya hacía dos meses que estaban en el planeta  
Plutón, volverían a la Luna, al Palacio, se encontrarían con sus  
amigas de nuevo. Disfrutarían de una fiesta otra vez.  
Lo curioso es que los dos meses pasados en Plutón no le habían  
parecido tan duros ahora que lo veía desde otra perspectiva.  
"Di a su majestad que estaremos en la Luna dentro de un par de días"  
dijo Rhea examinando los mapas de Plutón.  
"Tened cuidado cuando estéis en la Luna" dijo Rigel caminando hacia  
la puerta.  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Atlantis. Rhea levantó la vista del mapa y Tetis la  
miró sorprendida.  
"No os puedo decir nada más. Tened cuidado, ¿vale?" murmuró la  
princesa de Plutón antes de desaparecer de la sala.  
"¿A dónde ha ido?" preguntó la princesa de Saturno, preocupada.  
"¿Y qué ha querido decir con eso?" preguntó Rhea con la vista fija  
en la puerta de la estancia.  
"Creo que últimamente pasa demasiado tiempo en las Puertas del  
Tiempo." Suspiró Atlantis tristemente.  
"Quizás ha visto algo en el flujo temporal y nos ha querido avisar."  
"Sí, claro, pero ¿de qué puede tratarse?" preguntó Rhea doblando  
los mapas que estaba estudiando y dejándolos cuidadosamente en  
un cajón.  
"¿Un ataque? ¿Un sabotaje?" preguntó Tetis en voz baja.

La Luna estaba espléndida. Brillaba con luz propia demostrando  
el poder que tenía sobre todos los planetas del sistema solar.  
La princesa heredera del trono se casaba con su apuesto pretendiente  
y el Palacio se engalanaba con sus más exquisitas insignias.  
Los balcones despedían cintas de colores, el jardín era un espectáculo  
de luz y color, los pasillos destilaban alegría y excitación.  
Las Outer Senshi llegaron en medio de todo el alboroto, a falta de  
un día para la ceremonia religiosa, que la mismísima Asaph,  
convertida ahora en Guerrero Marte, iba a oficiar.  
Las criadas y los mayordomos corrían desesperados por los pasillos,  
aplicando los últimos retoques a la decoración de las salas y los  
pasillos, las escaleras y los ventanales.  
"Me alegro de haber vuelto" murmuró Tetis mientras se dirigían a  
sus habitaciones.  
Ahora ocupaban las habitaciones que habían sido de sus padres.  
"Yo no tardaré mucho en volver a mi planeta, chicas" dijo Rigel  
abriendo la puerta de su habitación. "No debo separarme de mi  
puesto durante mucho tiempo."  
"¿No le dedicas demasiado tiempo a tu trabajo?"  
preguntó Atlantis antes de entrar en sus aposentos.  
Rigel la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió.  
"Disfruta de la fiesta mientras puedas, no te preocupes por mí."  
Dijo y acto seguido entró en su habitación, cerrando la  
puerta antes de recibir alguna respuesta.  
"¡Hola!" sonó la alegre voz de Rhea y Atlantis levantó la cabeza,  
viendo como su joven amiga entraba en su habitación por una puerta  
que no era la de la entrada.  
"¿De dónde sales tú?" exclamó riendo.  
Rhea le guiñó un ojo y caminó hasta ella,  
abrazándola ligeramente por la cintura.  
"Pues es que resulta que nuestras habitaciones están  
comunicadas por la puerta del cuarto de baño" sonrió con picardía Rhea,  
besando el cuello de la princesa de Neptuno.  
"Me pregunto si nuestros padres también compartían el cuarto de baño"  
dijo Atlantis acariciando el cabello de Rhea.  
"Seguramente ellos no compartían tantas cosas como nosotras,  
Lady Neptuno" murmuró la joven rubia enterrando el rostro en  
el cuello de su compañera, meciéndola en un baile imaginario.  
Atlantis se echó a reir.  
"Me haces cosquillas. Será mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación  
antes de que entre algún lacayo."  
La muchacha de cabello verde se separó de su compañera.  
"¿No puedes esperar a la noche?" añadió guiñándole un ojo.  
Rhea se quedó sin aliento pero se recuperó y adoptó una  
pose seductora.  
"No, si puedo evitarlo" respondió.  
Esbozó una reverencia y salió por la puerta del cuarto de baño,  
volviendo a su habitación. Atlantis se echó a reir.  
"¿Puedo pasar?" Rigel se giró y vio que por la puerta  
del cuarto de baño asomaba la oscura cabeza de Tetis.  
Sonrió y le indicó que pasara.  
"¿Compartimos el cuarto de baño? Qué curioso" murmuró  
mientras deshacía las maletas.  
"Has traído poco equipaje" indicó Tetis, percatándose de lo ligeras  
que eran las bolsas de su compañera.  
"No me quedaré más de dos días, cuando acabe la ceremonia volveré a  
las Puertas del Tiempo."  
Tetis la miró confundida.  
"¿Por qué? Todo está bajo control en Plutón. Podrías quedarte los  
cinco días que duran los festejos al menos..."  
"Va a haber tormenta y no quiero estar presente cuando eso tenga  
lugar" respondió Rigel mirándola significativamente.  
Estaba claro que no se refería a la meteorología. Rigel sabía algo.  
"¿Va a ocurrir algo? ¿Lo has visto en las Puertas del Tiempo?  
¿Es grave? Tenemos que impedir que algo vaya mal, Rigel,  
no puedes largarte así" exclamó Tetis dejando la mano sobre  
la tapa de la maleta que Rigel intentaba abrir.  
La princesa de Plutón miró a su camarada de pies a cabeza.  
"TÚ no puedes hacer nada al respecto." Murmuró apartando la mano  
de Tetis de su maleta. "Cuando ocurra lo que, sin duda, va a ocurrir,  
mantente a una distancia prudencial y no te metas donde no te llaman.  
Así no pasará nada que debamos lamentar después."  
"No vas a decirme de qué se trata, ¿verdad?" preguntó Tetis  
tristemente, caminando de vuelta a su habitación.  
"Lo tengo prohibido." Fue la breve respuesta de Rigel,  
que no levantó la cabeza de la ropa que estaba apilando en el armario.

La ceremonia, el acto religioso, fue sencillo. Guerrero Marte,  
Asaph, como suprema sacerdotisa del Palacio, dio la bendición a  
la joven pareja, que radiaba felicidad.  
La princesa Serenity estaba bellísima, con el cabello recogido  
en dos elegantes coletas con dos moños a cada lado de la cabeza.  
El príncipe Apolo también estaba muy elegante y levantó suspiros  
en más de una de las invitadas. Era un joven distinguido, rubio  
de ojos verdes y, aunque parecía ser algo débil tenía una fuerte  
personalidad. Sería un buen rey para el Milenio de Plata,  
la Reina estaba segura de ello.  
Las Guerreros del Milenio de Plata hacían su primera aparición  
pública después del nombramiento. Guerrero Venus y Mercurio habían  
estado en la Luna, acostumbrándose al ritmo de vida de un General  
del ejército. Guerrero Marte y Júpiter habían comenzado una serie  
de viajes por todos los planetas de la Alianza del Milenio de Plata  
y eran muy populares entre los habitantes.  
Estaban buscando militares para sus filas.  
Las Outer Senshi no eran tan conocidas.  
Las cuatro habían sido destinadas al planeta Plutón para vigilar  
las fronteras del Milenio de Plata y controlar la situación  
beligerante que estaba despertando en la galaxia Tau desde hacía  
unos meses. Guerrero Plutón se había acostumbrado muy rápidamente  
a las Puertas del Tiempo y no salía de ellas a menos que la situación  
lo requiriera. Guerrero Urano se había convertido  
en la líder del grupo y dirigía todos sus movimientos.  
Guerrero Neptuno era la que organizaba cada jornada de trabajo y  
trazaba recorridos estratégicos en los mapas para mantener  
todas las fronteras vigiladas sin necesidad de un amplio despliegue  
militar. Guerrero Saturno solía adentrarse en las galaxias  
más cercanas al Milenio de Plata y entablaba contacto con sus  
máximos dirigentes, en busca de miembros para la,  
cada vez más creciente, Alianza del Milenio de Plata.  
Los antiguos miembros de la milicia, los antiguos Guerreros  
y padres y madres de las Guerreros actuales también habían acudido a  
la Luna a ser testigos del acto social más importante de la década.  
Una boda siempre era un acontecimiento esperado y si la protagonizaba  
la princesa heredera del Reino, el acto se convertía  
en una cuestión de Estado y era imprescindible la presencia de todos  
los miembros de las familias reales de los planetas miembros del  
Milenio de Plata.  
La Reina era la viva imagen de la felicidad.  
Su sonrisa recompensaba las noches sin dormir de los sirvientes,  
los nervios pasados por las Guerreros en un intento por mantener  
el orden en un palacio consumido por la excitación.  
Todos lucían sus mejores galas y la Luna brillaba como nunca.  
Rhea se había negado a llevar acompañante, ya que estaba harta  
de verse forzada a soportar la compañía de alguien que le resultaba  
indiferente durante las largas horas que duraba la dichosa jornada.  
Estaba espléndida, con un dorado vestido brillante como el sol que  
le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Lucía una cinta del mismo color en  
torno al cuello y tirantes, que dejaban al descubierto sus finos  
hombros y brazos. Su amplio escote era la comidilla de los más  
curiosos y objeto de muchas miradas, la de Atlantis incluida.  
Atlantis también iba sin pareja. Anfítrite, su primo y mejor amigo de  
la infancia, se había puesto enfermo a última hora y no había podido  
salir del planeta Neptuno. Deslumbraba a todos con su belleza  
inigualable. Lucía un vestido de corte parecido al que lucía su  
compañera de Urano pero de un color azul marino con destellos verdes.  
También era largo, aunque no tenía un escote tan generoso como el de  
su compañera y tampoco era de tirantes. Tenía unas finas mangas de  
gasa azul. Lucía en el cuello una joya con forma de delfín que  
brillaba más que el sol. Se lo había regalado Rhea en su último  
cumpleaños, aunque ninguna de las dos se lo había dicho a nadie  
para no despertar sospechas. Cuando le preguntaban a Atlantis  
quién le había regalado la joya, ésta sonreía y respondía con un  
indefinido "alguien a quien quiero mucho" que no daba lugar a  
más preguntas.  
Tetis sí iba acompañada y por un joven que había conocido  
en Alfa Centauri. Paradójicamente se trataba de un habitante  
de Saturno. Era un muchacho alto y robusto,  
de cabello negro y mirada crítica llamado Titán.  
La belleza apagada de Guerrero Saturno contrastaba  
con el espectáculo de luces que daban los vestidos de sus compañeras.  
Iba de gris, con un sencillo pero elegante vestido largo con mangas  
ajustadas a los brazos y escote generoso.  
Lucía un misterioso rubí en el pecho pero no quería comentar  
de dónde había sacado una joya tan bella.  
Rigel estaba sola. Se negaba a llevar acompañante y también  
a estar con sus compañeras. Se la solía ver en compañía de  
Tetis y, de forma ocasional, de Rhea y Atlantis que, como no  
tenían pareja, estaban pasando la velada juntas. Nadie sabía  
nada de la vida que llevaba la misteriosa Guerrero de Plutón,  
ni siquiera sus compañeras Outer Senshi. Llevaba un elegante y  
lujoso vestido negro de terciopelo que absorvía la luz del sol  
al igual que su planeta. Lucía un austero recogido en el cabello,  
que dejaba al descubierto unos preciosos pendientes de diamantes.  
Las Inner Senshi estaban radiantes. Hero era la viva imagen de su  
padre. Se parecían un poco físicamente, incluso, aunque la joven  
tenía una larguísima cabellera azul, del mismo color que sus ojos,  
todo lo contrario de su padre, que había sido un atractivo guerrero  
de negros cabellos y ojos castaños. Su extremada inteligencia había  
sido la fuente de creación de numerosos proyectos para ahorrar energía,  
para crear redes de transporte más complejas y rápidas y vías de  
comercio más productivas. La elegancia y languidez de sus rasgos y  
la ambigüedad de su carácter la hacían parecer frágil, pero esa  
aparente vulnerabilidad desaparecía cuando la joven Guerrero de  
Mercurio se colocaba entre las filas de soldados del ejército, o  
cuando ordenaba con frialdad y dureza cuáles eran los próximos  
proyectos en la sala de reuniones.  
Asaph también había cambiado desde su nombramiento como Guerrero.  
Su belleza era comentada en todo el reino y, aunque nadie se atrevía  
a compararla con el atractivo hipnótico de Guerrero Venus,  
no le faltaban pretendientes. Lucía un escotadísimo vestido  
rojo pasión que, combinado con su corto cabello negro y su  
mirada oscura, herencia de su padre, la convertían en la mismísima  
enviada de los dioses. Acababa de conocer a Ares,  
un fuerte príncipe de Marte y comenzó a charlar con él,  
esperando oir nuevas noticias sobre su planeta natal, que  
tanto echaba de menos.  
Amaltea también era diferente.  
Había superado la decepción que sufrió  
cuando la nombraron Inner Senshi y no Outer Senshi  
y parecía totalmente entregada a su trabajo.  
Tenía el corto cabello castaño del mismo color  
que sus ojos y lucía una cinta en la frente que  
resaltaba el pálido color de su piel. Iba del brazo de su prometido,  
el príncipe Nibir, al que conocía desde antes del decimosexto  
cumpleaños de la princesa Serenity.  
Era la viva imagen de la felicidad, disfrutaba  
de cada segundo de su vida, ya fuera entrenando a  
sus alumnos en el campo de batalla, discutiendo asuntos  
de estado con Hero o compartiendo tardes de intimidad con Nibir.  
Chryse se echó la larga cabellera dorada sobre los hombros  
y dejó que los hombres que la rodeaban suspiraran lánguidamente.  
Sonrió, orgullosa de los resultados que su mera presencia  
provocaban en la sala.  
Su ceñido vestido dorado sin mangas era el cotilleo del momento,  
su mirada azul exploró la sala en busca de la Reina y sonrió cuando  
la localizó y vio que todo iba según lo previsto.  
Se había encargado de la seguridad en Palacio y todo iba según lo  
estipulado. Le encantaban los retos y encargarse del protocolo a  
seguir en aquella distinguida ceremonia era todo lo que podía desear.  
Encontraron sus intensos ojos a un hombre solitario,  
ligeramente jorobado cuyas oscuras greñas le tapaban el rostro.  
Se acercó a él con curiosidad.

Publicado: 17 Feb 2008 5:30 am

* * *

De nuevo en la Luna

Fic escrito por Haruka Ten'ou Areldenar de Adei harukatenoh  
Historia 1. Atlantis y Rhea. Una fina línea  
Capítulo 7.

El planeta Plutón era gélido, oscuro y pequeño.  
El frío arrasaba con toda la vida que podía llegar a  
nacer en aquel recóndito planeta. Las nubes bailaban al  
compás del ulular del viento, las dunas aparecían y desaparecían,  
el bosque intentaba sobrevivir en aquel agresivo y agreste paisaje.  
El agua cubría buena parte de aquella pequeña bola oscura.  
No se trataba de un mar como el de Neptuno, ni tampoco como  
los que decían que había en la Tierra. Se trataba de un agua  
oscura y misteriosa que se tragaba todo aquello que llegaba  
hasta su orilla.  
Las Puertas del Tiempo se encontraban en aquel lugar, entre el  
agua y la montaña, entre el cielo y la tierra, en todas partes...  
y en ninguna.  
Tetis se pasó las manos por los brazos, intentando conservar el calor.  
La Reina Serenity pensó que las faldas de sus uniformes debían ser  
más cortas y los guantes no debían llegar al codo.  
Cada Guerrero se había empeñado en lucir algo que las distinguiese  
de las demás pero no había contribuido a crear un traje preparado  
para las bajas temperaturas de algunos de los planetas en los que  
solían estar.  
Saturno y Urano tenían meteorologías aceptables, el frío de Neptuno  
era soportable pero Plutón era demasiado frío. Sus habitantes,  
mermados por las duras condiciones climáticas, estaban acostumbrados  
a este tipo de dificultades y no parecían pasar tanto frío.  
Quizás sabían disimular de forma excepcional.  
"¿Ha vuelto Rigel?" preguntó Rhea caminando lentamente hasta la joven  
Guerrero de Saturno.  
Al igual que las demás Outer Senshi, se encontraba en el planeta Plutón  
el último del Milenio de Plata, vigilando tanto las corrientes  
temporales -trabajo que estaba realizando Rigel en las Puertas del  
Tiempo- como los posibles movimientos de cualquier tipo de enemigo  
en los sistemas planetarios más cercanos.  
Parecía que el sistema Tau se preparaba para algo.  
Les había llegado la noticia de que se había formado un Reino,  
gobernado por una dura mujer, Metalia.  
El nacimiento del Reino Oscuro podía convertirse en una amenaza  
a corto plazo y había que mantener controlado cualquier tipo de  
movimiento que realizasen los exploradores de este peculiar  
reino dominado por las sombras.  
Tetis negó con la cabeza, le costaba articular las palabras.  
No estaba acostumbrada al frío, ni tampoco a la soledad que sufrían  
allí. Tetis siempre se había sentido muy unida a las ahora Inner  
Senshi y las echaba mucho de menos. Rhea también, pero por lo menos  
ella tenía a Atlantis. Tetis les había prometido guardarles el secreto  
y no era difícil ver a la joven pareja paseando por los valles de  
Plutón cogidas de la mano y charlando en voz baja.  
Un ruido atrajo su atención. Una oscura sombra se  
acercaba hacia ellas lentamente.  
Era alta, de larga cabellera oscura... se trataba de Rigel,  
que volvía de las Puertas del Tiempo.  
Tenía el ceño fruncido, no parecía demasiado contenta de lo  
que había visto.  
"¿Has averiguado algo?" preguntó Rhea echándose el pelo hacia atrás.  
El viento se había empeñado en taparle los ojos.  
"No." Fue la breve respuesta.  
Si Rigel había visto algo más o no, no lo dijo.  
Caminó en silencio hasta el Palacio de Plutón y se reunió con Atlantis,  
que las esperaba en la sala de comunicaciones, estudiando las  
posibilidades que tenía el planeta de salir bien parado en un ataque  
sorpresa.  
"Tenemos que volver a la Luna de inmediato, chicas" sonó la voz de  
Atlantis con autoridad.  
"¿Ha ocurrido algo en nuestra ausencia?" preguntó Tetis preocupada.  
Rigel se echó a reir. Rhea la miró de reojo y arqueó una ceja,  
intrigada. Atlantis sonrió dulcemente.  
"La semana que viene se casa nuestra querida princesa, Tetis.  
No querrás faltar a la boda, ¿no?" preguntó, burlona.  
Tetis se echó a reir. Ya hacía dos meses que estaban en el planeta  
Plutón, volverían a la Luna, al Palacio, se encontrarían con sus  
amigas de nuevo. Disfrutarían de una fiesta otra vez.  
Lo curioso es que los dos meses pasados en Plutón no le habían  
parecido tan duros ahora que lo veía desde otra perspectiva.  
"Di a su majestad que estaremos en la Luna dentro de un par de días"  
dijo Rhea examinando los mapas de Plutón.  
"Tened cuidado cuando estéis en la Luna" dijo Rigel caminando hacia  
la puerta.  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Atlantis. Rhea levantó la vista del mapa y Tetis la  
miró sorprendida.  
"No os puedo decir nada más. Tened cuidado, ¿vale?" murmuró la  
princesa de Plutón antes de desaparecer de la sala.  
"¿A dónde ha ido?" preguntó la princesa de Saturno, preocupada.  
"¿Y qué ha querido decir con eso?" preguntó Rhea con la vista fija  
en la puerta de la estancia.  
"Creo que últimamente pasa demasiado tiempo en las Puertas del  
Tiempo." Suspiró Atlantis tristemente.  
"Quizás ha visto algo en el flujo temporal y nos ha querido avisar."  
"Sí, claro, pero ¿de qué puede tratarse?" preguntó Rhea doblando  
los mapas que estaba estudiando y dejándolos cuidadosamente en  
un cajón.  
"¿Un ataque? ¿Un sabotaje?" preguntó Tetis en voz baja.

La Luna estaba espléndida. Brillaba con luz propia demostrando  
el poder que tenía sobre todos los planetas del sistema solar.  
La princesa heredera del trono se casaba con su apuesto pretendiente  
y el Palacio se engalanaba con sus más exquisitas insignias.  
Los balcones despedían cintas de colores, el jardín era un espectáculo  
de luz y color, los pasillos destilaban alegría y excitación.  
Las Outer Senshi llegaron en medio de todo el alboroto, a falta de  
un día para la ceremonia religiosa, que la mismísima Asaph,  
convertida ahora en Guerrero Marte, iba a oficiar.  
Las criadas y los mayordomos corrían desesperados por los pasillos,  
aplicando los últimos retoques a la decoración de las salas y los  
pasillos, las escaleras y los ventanales.  
"Me alegro de haber vuelto" murmuró Tetis mientras se dirigían a  
sus habitaciones.  
Ahora ocupaban las habitaciones que habían sido de sus padres.  
"Yo no tardaré mucho en volver a mi planeta, chicas" dijo Rigel  
abriendo la puerta de su habitación. "No debo separarme de mi  
puesto durante mucho tiempo."  
"¿No le dedicas demasiado tiempo a tu trabajo?"  
preguntó Atlantis antes de entrar en sus aposentos.  
Rigel la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió.  
"Disfruta de la fiesta mientras puedas, no te preocupes por mí."  
Dijo y acto seguido entró en su habitación, cerrando la  
puerta antes de recibir alguna respuesta.  
"¡Hola!" sonó la alegre voz de Rhea y Atlantis levantó la cabeza,  
viendo como su joven amiga entraba en su habitación por una puerta  
que no era la de la entrada.  
"¿De dónde sales tú?" exclamó riendo.  
Rhea le guiñó un ojo y caminó hasta ella,  
abrazándola ligeramente por la cintura.  
"Pues es que resulta que nuestras habitaciones están  
comunicadas por la puerta del cuarto de baño" sonrió con picardía Rhea,  
besando el cuello de la princesa de Neptuno.  
"Me pregunto si nuestros padres también compartían el cuarto de baño"  
dijo Atlantis acariciando el cabello de Rhea.  
"Seguramente ellos no compartían tantas cosas como nosotras,  
Lady Neptuno" murmuró la joven rubia enterrando el rostro en  
el cuello de su compañera, meciéndola en un baile imaginario.  
Atlantis se echó a reir.  
"Me haces cosquillas. Será mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación  
antes de que entre algún lacayo."  
La muchacha de cabello verde se separó de su compañera.  
"¿No puedes esperar a la noche?" añadió guiñándole un ojo.  
Rhea se quedó sin aliento pero se recuperó y adoptó una  
pose seductora.  
"No, si puedo evitarlo" respondió.  
Esbozó una reverencia y salió por la puerta del cuarto de baño,  
volviendo a su habitación. Atlantis se echó a reir.  
"¿Puedo pasar?" Rigel se giró y vio que por la puerta  
del cuarto de baño asomaba la oscura cabeza de Tetis.  
Sonrió y le indicó que pasara.  
"¿Compartimos el cuarto de baño? Qué curioso" murmuró  
mientras deshacía las maletas.  
"Has traído poco equipaje" indicó Tetis, percatándose de lo ligeras  
que eran las bolsas de su compañera.  
"No me quedaré más de dos días, cuando acabe la ceremonia volveré a  
las Puertas del Tiempo."  
Tetis la miró confundida.  
"¿Por qué? Todo está bajo control en Plutón. Podrías quedarte los  
cinco días que duran los festejos al menos..."  
"Va a haber tormenta y no quiero estar presente cuando eso tenga  
lugar" respondió Rigel mirándola significativamente.  
Estaba claro que no se refería a la meteorología. Rigel sabía algo.  
"¿Va a ocurrir algo? ¿Lo has visto en las Puertas del Tiempo?  
¿Es grave? Tenemos que impedir que algo vaya mal, Rigel,  
no puedes largarte así" exclamó Tetis dejando la mano sobre  
la tapa de la maleta que Rigel intentaba abrir.  
La princesa de Plutón miró a su camarada de pies a cabeza.  
"TÚ no puedes hacer nada al respecto." Murmuró apartando la mano  
de Tetis de su maleta. "Cuando ocurra lo que, sin duda, va a ocurrir,  
mantente a una distancia prudencial y no te metas donde no te llaman.  
Así no pasará nada que debamos lamentar después."  
"No vas a decirme de qué se trata, ¿verdad?" preguntó Tetis  
tristemente, caminando de vuelta a su habitación.  
"Lo tengo prohibido." Fue la breve respuesta de Rigel,  
que no levantó la cabeza de la ropa que estaba apilando en el armario.

La ceremonia, el acto religioso, fue sencillo. Guerrero Marte,  
Asaph, como suprema sacerdotisa del Palacio, dio la bendición a  
la joven pareja, que radiaba felicidad.  
La princesa Serenity estaba bellísima, con el cabello recogido  
en dos elegantes coletas con dos moños a cada lado de la cabeza.  
El príncipe Apolo también estaba muy elegante y levantó suspiros  
en más de una de las invitadas. Era un joven distinguido, rubio  
de ojos verdes y, aunque parecía ser algo débil tenía una fuerte  
personalidad. Sería un buen rey para el Milenio de Plata,  
la Reina estaba segura de ello.  
Las Guerreros del Milenio de Plata hacían su primera aparición  
pública después del nombramiento. Guerrero Venus y Mercurio habían  
estado en la Luna, acostumbrándose al ritmo de vida de un General  
del ejército. Guerrero Marte y Júpiter habían comenzado una serie  
de viajes por todos los planetas de la Alianza del Milenio de Plata  
y eran muy populares entre los habitantes.  
Estaban buscando militares para sus filas.  
Las Outer Senshi no eran tan conocidas.  
Las cuatro habían sido destinadas al planeta Plutón para vigilar  
las fronteras del Milenio de Plata y controlar la situación  
beligerante que estaba despertando en la galaxia Tau desde hacía  
unos meses. Guerrero Plutón se había acostumbrado muy rápidamente  
a las Puertas del Tiempo y no salía de ellas a menos que la situación  
lo requiriera. Guerrero Urano se había convertido  
en la líder del grupo y dirigía todos sus movimientos.  
Guerrero Neptuno era la que organizaba cada jornada de trabajo y  
trazaba recorridos estratégicos en los mapas para mantener  
todas las fronteras vigiladas sin necesidad de un amplio despliegue  
militar. Guerrero Saturno solía adentrarse en las galaxias  
más cercanas al Milenio de Plata y entablaba contacto con sus  
máximos dirigentes, en busca de miembros para la,  
cada vez más creciente, Alianza del Milenio de Plata.  
Los antiguos miembros de la milicia, los antiguos Guerreros  
y padres y madres de las Guerreros actuales también habían acudido a  
la Luna a ser testigos del acto social más importante de la década.  
Una boda siempre era un acontecimiento esperado y si la protagonizaba  
la princesa heredera del Reino, el acto se convertía  
en una cuestión de Estado y era imprescindible la presencia de todos  
los miembros de las familias reales de los planetas miembros del  
Milenio de Plata.  
La Reina era la viva imagen de la felicidad.  
Su sonrisa recompensaba las noches sin dormir de los sirvientes,  
los nervios pasados por las Guerreros en un intento por mantener  
el orden en un palacio consumido por la excitación.  
Todos lucían sus mejores galas y la Luna brillaba como nunca.  
Rhea se había negado a llevar acompañante, ya que estaba harta  
de verse forzada a soportar la compañía de alguien que le resultaba  
indiferente durante las largas horas que duraba la dichosa jornada.  
Estaba espléndida, con un dorado vestido brillante como el sol que  
le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Lucía una cinta del mismo color en  
torno al cuello y tirantes, que dejaban al descubierto sus finos  
hombros y brazos. Su amplio escote era la comidilla de los más  
curiosos y objeto de muchas miradas, la de Atlantis incluida.  
Atlantis también iba sin pareja. Anfítrite, su primo y mejor amigo de  
la infancia, se había puesto enfermo a última hora y no había podido  
salir del planeta Neptuno. Deslumbraba a todos con su belleza  
inigualable. Lucía un vestido de corte parecido al que lucía su  
compañera de Urano pero de un color azul marino con destellos verdes.  
También era largo, aunque no tenía un escote tan generoso como el de  
su compañera y tampoco era de tirantes. Tenía unas finas mangas de  
gasa azul. Lucía en el cuello una joya con forma de delfín que  
brillaba más que el sol. Se lo había regalado Rhea en su último  
cumpleaños, aunque ninguna de las dos se lo había dicho a nadie  
para no despertar sospechas. Cuando le preguntaban a Atlantis  
quién le había regalado la joya, ésta sonreía y respondía con un  
indefinido "alguien a quien quiero mucho" que no daba lugar a  
más preguntas.  
Tetis sí iba acompañada y por un joven que había conocido  
en Alfa Centauri. Paradójicamente se trataba de un habitante  
de Saturno. Era un muchacho alto y robusto,  
de cabello negro y mirada crítica llamado Titán.  
La belleza apagada de Guerrero Saturno contrastaba  
con el espectáculo de luces que daban los vestidos de sus compañeras.  
Iba de gris, con un sencillo pero elegante vestido largo con mangas  
ajustadas a los brazos y escote generoso.  
Lucía un misterioso rubí en el pecho pero no quería comentar  
de dónde había sacado una joya tan bella.  
Rigel estaba sola. Se negaba a llevar acompañante y también  
a estar con sus compañeras. Se la solía ver en compañía de  
Tetis y, de forma ocasional, de Rhea y Atlantis que, como no  
tenían pareja, estaban pasando la velada juntas. Nadie sabía  
nada de la vida que llevaba la misteriosa Guerrero de Plutón,  
ni siquiera sus compañeras Outer Senshi. Llevaba un elegante y  
lujoso vestido negro de terciopelo que absorvía la luz del sol  
al igual que su planeta. Lucía un austero recogido en el cabello,  
que dejaba al descubierto unos preciosos pendientes de diamantes.  
Las Inner Senshi estaban radiantes. Hero era la viva imagen de su  
padre. Se parecían un poco físicamente, incluso, aunque la joven  
tenía una larguísima cabellera azul, del mismo color que sus ojos,  
todo lo contrario de su padre, que había sido un atractivo guerrero  
de negros cabellos y ojos castaños. Su extremada inteligencia había  
sido la fuente de creación de numerosos proyectos para ahorrar energía,  
para crear redes de transporte más complejas y rápidas y vías de  
comercio más productivas. La elegancia y languidez de sus rasgos y  
la ambigüedad de su carácter la hacían parecer frágil, pero esa  
aparente vulnerabilidad desaparecía cuando la joven Guerrero de  
Mercurio se colocaba entre las filas de soldados del ejército, o  
cuando ordenaba con frialdad y dureza cuáles eran los próximos  
proyectos en la sala de reuniones.  
Asaph también había cambiado desde su nombramiento como Guerrero.  
Su belleza era comentada en todo el reino y, aunque nadie se atrevía  
a compararla con el atractivo hipnótico de Guerrero Venus,  
no le faltaban pretendientes. Lucía un escotadísimo vestido  
rojo pasión que, combinado con su corto cabello negro y su  
mirada oscura, herencia de su padre, la convertían en la mismísima  
enviada de los dioses. Acababa de conocer a Ares,  
un fuerte príncipe de Marte y comenzó a charlar con él,  
esperando oir nuevas noticias sobre su planeta natal, que  
tanto echaba de menos.  
Amaltea también era diferente.  
Había superado la decepción que sufrió  
cuando la nombraron Inner Senshi y no Outer Senshi  
y parecía totalmente entregada a su trabajo.  
Tenía el corto cabello castaño del mismo color  
que sus ojos y lucía una cinta en la frente que  
resaltaba el pálido color de su piel. Iba del brazo de su prometido,  
el príncipe Nibir, al que conocía desde antes del decimosexto  
cumpleaños de la princesa Serenity.  
Era la viva imagen de la felicidad, disfrutaba  
de cada segundo de su vida, ya fuera entrenando a  
sus alumnos en el campo de batalla, discutiendo asuntos  
de estado con Hero o compartiendo tardes de intimidad con Nibir.  
Chryse se echó la larga cabellera dorada sobre los hombros  
y dejó que los hombres que la rodeaban suspiraran lánguidamente.  
Sonrió, orgullosa de los resultados que su mera presencia  
provocaban en la sala.  
Su ceñido vestido dorado sin mangas era el cotilleo del momento,  
su mirada azul exploró la sala en busca de la Reina y sonrió cuando  
la localizó y vio que todo iba según lo previsto.  
Se había encargado de la seguridad en Palacio y todo iba según lo  
estipulado. Le encantaban los retos y encargarse del protocolo a  
seguir en aquella distinguida ceremonia era todo lo que podía desear.  
Encontraron sus intensos ojos a un hombre solitario,  
ligeramente jorobado cuyas oscuras greñas le tapaban el rostro.  
Se acercó a él con curiosidad.

Historia 1. Atlantis y Rhea. Una fina línea  
Capítulo 9.

El sol despuntaba por el horizonte,  
colándose de manera furtiva por las cortinas de la habitación,  
sumida todavía en la penumbra.  
Ya hacía media hora que Atlantis había abierto los ojos.  
Le habría gustado levantarse y ducharse para comenzar el  
día con energías pero no se atrevía a moverse.  
El brazo de Rhea estaba anclado a su cintura y  
tenía miedo de moverse y despertarla.  
En lugar de eso prefirió quedarse quieta y contemplar en  
silencio la bella figura de su amada.  
El sol comenzaba a iluminar su angelical rostro,  
el largo cabello dorado caía sobre su cara  
y lo apartó ligeramente, sin despertarla.  
Sonrió y, sin poder contenerse, se inclinó sobre ella  
y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.  
Rhea sonrió, medio dormida y abrió los ojos,  
sintiéndose bendecida porque lo primero que veía  
aquella mañana era el rostro alegre y fresco de Atlantis.  
La abrazó con más fuerza y le obsequió con un reguero de  
ligeros besos en el cuello que convirtieron la sonrisa de  
la joven Guerrero de Neptuno en una risita callada.  
"No quiero levantarme" se quejó Rhea, consciente  
de que debía ir a ducharse y volver a su habitación  
antes de que el sol estuviera demasiado alto.  
Atlantis la retuvo, haciéndola callar de repente  
con un apasionado beso. Se separó de ella, juguetona  
y le guiñó un ojo.  
"Eso te pasa por acostumbrarte a dormir acompañada" susurró  
incorporándose, apoyándose en un codo.  
Rhea suspiró pesadamente y se levantó de la cama.  
Besó fugazmente a Atlantis en la frente y sonrió con ternura.  
"Hasta luego, Atlantis" se despidió, desapareciendo  
tras la puerta del cuarto de baño.  
Atlantis suspiró feliz y se dejó caer de espaldas  
sobre la cama, negándose a seguir los pasos de su compañera.  
Se encontraron en la sala en la que solían desayunar cuando  
se entrenaban. El ambiente estaba enrarecido.  
La resaca provocada por el ponche la noche anterior  
estaba cebándose con el palacio de la Luna,  
embriagado todavía por el olor de las rosas y los jazmines.  
Las jóvenes Guerreros estaban divididas a aquellas horas  
de la mañana. Mientras que las Outer Senshi eran unas invitadas allí,  
las Inner Senshi tenían que volver a sus trabajos  
cotidianos y combinarlos con la continuación de los festejos.  
En unos pocos días las Outer Senshi también volverían a sus puestos.  
De hecho, Rigel ya lo había hecho la noche anterior.  
Tetis saludó a Rhea cuando la vio entrar y sonrió animadamente.  
La muchacha de Urano se sentó a su lado y se sirvió una taza de café.  
"Me gustó la ceremonia" dijo Tetis en voz baja.  
"Serenity estaba muy guapa y debo reconocer que Apolo  
es el hombre perfecto para ella".  
Rhea asintió, de acuerdo.  
"Los sirvientes han hecho un gran trabajo adornando  
las salas y los pasillos, ¿verdad?" murmuró Rhea sonriendo.  
"Hero me dijo que han ido como locos este último mes".  
Tetis sonrió pero su sonrisa se le heló en los labios.  
Rhea arqueó una ceja sorprendida y miró hacia donde  
estaban mirando los ojos grises de la Guerrero de Saturno.  
Se encontró con el rostro grave y serio de su padre, el Rey Urano.  
"Buenos días, padre, me alegro de que todavía estés en Palacio.  
La mayoría de las familias reales ya han vuelto a sus planetas."  
"La Reina Neptuno y yo queríamos hablar contigo y con Atlantis  
antes de irnos" dijo de forma solemne el monarca del planeta  
del viento. "Queremos veros a las dos dentro de una hora en la  
sala de reuniones."  
Dicho esto se marchó, dejando a una perpleja Guerrero Saturno y  
a una estupefacta Guerrero Urano detrás, con el desayuno a medias.

"Aquí no hay nadie" murmuró Atlantis entrando en la sala de reuniones,  
seguida de Rhea.  
"Pues mi padre dijo que nos presentáramos aquí a esta hora"  
contestó la rubia muchacha acercándose a la ventana.  
"Supongo que se irán hoy y querrán despedirse".  
"No se trata de eso" sonó la cavernosa voz del Rey de Urano en  
la puerta.  
A su derecha estaba la elegante Reina de Neptuno con un rostro  
tan serio o más que el de su camarada.  
"¿Y bien?" preguntó Rhea mirando a su padre fijamente, confundida.  
"Tomad asiento" les aconsejó la madre de Atlantis  
sin atreverse a mirar a la pareja directamente.  
Las jóvenes se miraron unos momentos y obedecieron,  
temiéndose lo peor. El padre de Rhea seguía de pie,  
su compañera decidió sentarse. Los dos miraban a las  
jóvenes con respeto y de manera distante.  
Parecían reacios a dar el primer paso... pero el Rey del  
planeta del viento tomó la iniciativa.  
"¿Desde cuándo sois amantes?" preguntó sin tapujos.  
Las jóvenes se miraron, asustadas, antes de enfrentarse a  
las miradas reprobatorias de sus padres.  
"¿Acaso importa?" contestó Rhea a la defensiva.  
"¿Cómo os habéis enterado?"  
"La Reina Serenity nos lo contó y nos ha pedido que hablemos  
con vosotras. No está nada contenta" dijo el padre de la joven rubia.  
"Me da igual que lo apruebe o no.  
Atlantis y yo creemos que la ley que prohíbe las relaciones  
entre Guerreros debe desaparecer. Convenceremos a su majestad  
para que lo haga."  
"No saldrá bien. La Reina está en contra de vuestra relación.  
Tu padre y yo creemos que Rigel le ha contado algo a la Reina,Rhea.  
Su forma de actuar es como si supiera a ciencia cierta que vuestra  
relación afectará al Milenio de Plata." Dijo la Reina de Neptuno  
con suavidad.  
"Maldita traidora..." susurró Rhea.  
Atlantis le cogió la mano, intentando calmarla.  
"Hasta ahora hemos sido muy discretas y no ha ocurrido nada.  
¿No hay forma de intervenir ante la Reina y conseguir que haga una  
excepción?" preguntó la princesa de Neptuno con el rostro contraído  
por el dolor.  
La Reina de Neptuno observó a su hija. Cuánto dolor... cuánto amor...  
pero una orden era una orden y más si provenía de la Reina Serenity.  
"No la hay, querida" respondió la dama del planeta de los mares,  
tristemente. "La Reina quiere que os separéis inmediatamente."  
"¡NO PIENSO OBEDECER A ESO!" exclamó Rhea poniéndose en pie con  
violencia.  
Echó la silla a un lado y salió de la estancia con paso firme y  
rápido. Atlantis la siguió con la mirada, tristemente.  
"No hay otra salida, ¿verdad?" murmuró Atlantis mirando a  
su madre y al Rey de Urano de forma alternativa.  
"Ojalá la hubiera" respondió el monarca uraniano con voz cavernosa.

La Reina Serenity se encontraba conversando con una doncella en sus  
aposentos cuando entró, como un huracán, Rhea. Lanzó una mirada  
significativa a la doncella y ésta se fue como por arte de magia.  
"¿Qué ocurre, Lady Urano?" preguntó la soberana de manera formal.  
"¿Le prohibiríais a vuestra hija que se casara con Apolo si  
fuera necesario?" sonó la voz de Rhea de forma peligrosa.  
"¿Sois capaz de manipular los corazones de los demás a vuestro antojo?  
¿Acaso el vuestro está muerto ya?"  
"Lady Urano..." sonó la advertencia.  
"¡No!" exclamó Rhea levantando una mano.  
"No voy a escuchar ningún sermón del tipo 'es necesario por  
el bien del Milenio de Plata' ni tampoco 'los sacrificios son  
necesarios.' Me da igual lo que piense mi padre respecto al  
trabajo de Guerrero. No quiero renunciar a lo único bueno  
que ha pasado en mi vida en mucho tiempo."  
"Lady Urano..." murmuró la Reina.  
"¿Por qué hicísteis tanto caso a Rigel y no nos preguntáis a  
Atlantis y a mí qué sentimos? ¿Por qué enviáis a nuestros  
padres a sermonearnos sobre el bien del Milenio de Plata?  
¿Por qué no nos decís vos misma qué tiene de malo que Atlantis  
sea la mitad de mi alma?"  
"¿Has acabado ya, Lady Urano?" sonó con monotonía la voz de la  
soberana de la luna.  
Rhea asintió, cansadamente. Le dolía el pecho desde que su  
padre y la madre de Atlantis habían entrado en la sala de reuniones  
y les habían mirado de aquella forma culpable.  
"Bien... Rigel me ha dicho que Atlantis y tú tenéis una relación  
muy profunda. Eso va en contra de las leyes del Milenio de Plata  
y está castigado severamente. Rigel no puede contarme qué  
repercusiones tienen vuestros actos porque lo tiene prohibido,  
ella no puede mencionar ninguna información sobre el futuro,  
pero sí suele avisarme y darme consejo cuando así lo  
considera oportuno. Me ha confesado que vuestra relación es peligrosa.  
Si seguís juntas en el futuro las Outer Senshi desaparecerán.  
Urano y Neptuno, las Guerreros de campo del sistema solar  
exterior, no tendrán la descendencia necesaria para continuar  
vuestra estirpe. Sóis hijas únicas y el hermano de tu padre  
murió hace años."  
"Majestad..." comenzó a decir Rhea pero la Reina le ordenó callar  
con un movimiento autoritario de la mano derecha.  
"Eso no tendría la menor importancia si vuestras acciones no  
afectaran al futuro de la forma en que lo hacen.  
El Milenio de Plata desaparecerá y Atlantis morirá si no tomas  
una decision al respecto ahora."  
Rhea se quedó perpleja. Nadie le había dicho que Atlantis podía  
morir... ¿Lo habría visto Rigel en las Puertas del Tiempo?  
¿Por eso le había dicho siempre que Atlantis no la quería,  
para separarlas? Contuvo el aliento y se limitó a mirar a  
la Reina con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.  
"Yo... no pensé..."  
"Estás a tiempo de evitarlo. Necesito que una persona viaje  
hasta la Galaxia Tau y me informe de los movimientos del  
Reino Oscuro de cerca. No pensaba pedírselo a una Guerrero  
pero dadas las circunstancias..."  
"Lo... lo pensaré, majestad."  
"Estaré esperando una respuesta, Lady Urano." Respondió  
la Reina dejando sola a Rhea.

"Así que era cierto. Sabéis mentir muy bien, majestad"  
sonó una débil voz tras Serenity.  
La dama se dio media vuelta y se encontró con la mirada aguda  
y crítica de la Reina de Plutón.  
"Casi tanto como mi hija..."  
"Yo pensaba que te habías marchado ya a tu planeta"  
preguntó la soberana, frunciendo el ceño.  
La madre de Rigel se echó a reir, saliendo de entre  
las sombras y caminando hasta ella lentamente.  
"Saturno y yo hemos decidido esperar a Urano y a Neptuno para salir.  
Ahora ya no tengo que estar en las Puertas del Tiempo constantemente,  
puedo estar donde me plazca.  
Por otra parte, hay algo que debéis saber, majestad.  
Rigel os ha informado de la relación entre Atlantis y Rhea movida  
por la envidia, no por su sentido del deber.  
Supongo que el fin justifica los medios... esa relación no tenía  
ningún futuro de todas formas, ¿no es así?"  
La Reina de Plutón caminó hasta el jardín,  
sumiendo a la Reina en oscuras elucubraciones.

Capítulo 10.  
"¿Me tomas el pelo?" sonó la voz de Atlantis de  
forma peligrosa en la habitación de Rhea.  
"¿Te vas así por las buenas?"  
"Debo hacerlo, alguien debe encargarse de  
vigilar qué sucede en el Reino Oscuro"  
contestó Rhea metiendo la ropa en las maletas.  
"Y supongo que por eso la Reina me ha  
pedido que yo me quede en la Luna,  
diseñando un acercamiento burocrático a la Tierra,  
claro" dijo Atlantis con sorna.  
"¿No te das cuenta de que quieren separarnos?"  
"El trabajo es lo primero, lo sabes tan bien como yo, Atlantis."  
"Te escucho y me parece que no te conozco...  
¡Rhea!" exclamó la joven Guerrero de Neptuno  
sujetando a su compañera por los hombros.  
"¡Van a separarnos, van a salirse con la suya  
y tú ni siquiera quieres luchar para impedirlo!"  
Rhea la abrazó fuertemente.  
"Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, pero creo que Rigel ha visto  
algo en las Puertas del Tiempo y tengo miedo de que te pase algo."  
Atlantis se separó de ella, mirándola a los ojos con preocupación.  
"No me va a pasar nada, tontaina." Se echó a reir.  
"Haremos una cosa. Cumple con tu labor en Tau y  
cuando vuelvas díme qué sientes.  
Si todavía sentimos lo mismo nos rebelaremos y no dejaremos que nada  
ni nadie nos separe."  
"¿Y si no sentimos lo mismo?" preguntó Rhea atemorizada.  
Atlantis sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.  
"No te preocupes, estoy segura de que eso no va a pasar."  
Murmuró llena de confianza. "¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?"  
"Seis meses" susurró Rhea y Atlantis vio unas lágrimas  
bajando por aquel rostro angelical.  
Se inclinó hacia ella y secó aquellas lágrimas con besos,  
como había hecho su madre cuando ella era una niña.  
"Te esperaré" susurró Atlantis con firmeza.  
"No se te ocurra enamorarte de esa malvada reina de la galaxia Tau".  
Rhea se echó a reir a su pesar.  
"No hay en toda la galaxia nadie que pueda compararse a ti."  
Contestó llena de orgullo.  
"Buena chica. Entonces... hasta dentro de medio año" murmuró  
Atlantis con tristeza.  
Se abrazaron en silencio y se quedaron inmóviles,  
con la cabeza llena de pensamientos contradictorios  
y el corazón bailando al mismo compás.  
Se besaron, conscientes de que pasaría mucho tiempo  
antes de poder tener la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo.  
"Hasta dentro de medio año, Atlantis."

"¿Qué ocurre, Atlantis? Me alegro de oir tu voz,  
no recibo muchas llamadas aquí..." sonó la alegre voz de Rigel.  
Parecía encontrarse cerca, aunque en realidad se  
encontraba en el punto más alejado del Milenio de Plata.  
"¿Mi relación con Rhea puede acabar con la vida  
de Rhea o con la mía?" preguntó la joven sin tapujos.  
Rigel arqueó una ceja, divertida.  
Así que la Reina se había tirado un farol delante de las dos chicas.  
No dudaba que la ambición de su majestad era tan grande como el amor  
que se profesaban sus dos compañeras.  
"¿Qué os ha dicho la Reina?" preguntó con cautela, no  
quería echar a perder el trabajo de la Reina Serenity  
por nada del mundo.  
"La Reina dice que le has contado lo que puede pasar si  
Rhea y yo seguimos juntas. Rhea cree que puedo morir.  
¿Es eso cierto?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido.  
Rigel se sentía ligeramente amedrentada por la fiereza que  
destilaban aquellos iris esmeralda.  
"¿Seguirías con Rhea aún a riesgo de perder la vida?" preguntó  
suavemente.  
"Estoy profundamente enamorada, Rigel. Un día comprenderás  
lo que se siente." Contestó Atlantis, a la defensiva.  
"¿Y si te dijera que es la vida de Rhea la que corre peligro  
y no la tuya? ¿Dejarías de verla entonces?"  
Atlantis se quedó paralizada. Rigel podría jurar que la joven  
Guerrero de Neptuno estaba temblando.  
"¿Rhea podría morir?" susurró Atlantis de forma casi inaudible.  
Rigel contrajo el rostro. Ella no se había decantado ni por el  
sí ni por el no. Estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego a la Reina  
Serenity pero no a revelar lo que el Destino les deparaba.  
Nadie salvo ella estaba capacitado para saberlo.

"Los reyes de los planetas exteriores han vuelto a sus palacios,  
alteza" sonó la voz del guardián en la sala del trono.  
La reina se puso en pie y sonrió.  
"Guerrero Urano ha partido esta mañana con destino a la Galaxia Tau,  
no volverá hasta dentro de seis meses o hasta nueva orden"  
añadió el muchacho.  
Serenity asintió y excusó al guardia para que volviera a sus tareas.  
Caminó lentamente hasta la ventana.  
Si conseguía que Rhea y Atlantis no tuvieran ningún  
contacto entre sí en seis meses quizás podría acabar  
aquella relación que ponía en peligro al Milenio de Plata.

El primer mes fue duro, mucho... quizás demasiado.  
La más absoluta soledad en medio de ninguna parte era insoportable.  
Rhea había rezado cada noche a dioses en los que  
hacía años que ya no creía para poder volver a ver el  
rostro de Atlantis. Los dioses la recompensaban,  
de vez en cuando, obsequiándole sueños donde la bella  
Guerrero de los mares se acercaba a ella y le susurraba  
que aguantara, que fuera fuerte por las dos.  
La Galaxia Tau había resultado ser muy acogedora, más  
de lo que esperaba. La gente era hospitalaria, amable y sencilla  
y la acogieron llenos de esa felicidad que otorga la  
más pura de las ignorancias. Rhea se había hecho pasar  
por una joven mercader que recorría la galaxia buscando objetos  
valiosos y vendiendo telas, subsistiendo como buenamente podía.  
Le sorprendio gratamente ver que el Reino Oscuro, que tan mala  
fama tenía en la Luna, era un lugar acogedor y podría haberse  
convertido en su hogar si el recuerdo de la joven que había  
dejado atrás no estuviera tan fresco en su corazón.  
Vio en persona a la Reina Metalia con su joven hija, Beryl,  
y no podía negar que las dos tenían un irresistible encanto entre  
la población. Tenían hordas de seguidores fieles convencidos  
de que el Milenio de Plata era un reino donde abundaba  
la perversión y el lujo. Metalia y Beryl pugnaban por  
un reparto equitativo de bienes y, a decir de lo bonitas  
que lucían las ciudades y lo contentos que estaban los habitantes,  
tenían éxito en ese empeño. Rhea reflexionó con dureza sobre  
la situación marginal en la que vivían, sobretodo,  
los habitantes de los planetas más alejados de la Luna,  
sobre todo Neptuno y Plutón. Saturno era una olla a presión  
que un día u otro explotaría, Urano era un caos contenido  
a duras penas por su padre y los tratos comerciales  
sostenidos con Neptuno y Plutón. Júpiter estaba sumido en  
la incertidumbre, nadie sabía cuándo iban a atacarles  
los habitantes de Saturno. Mercurio, Marte y Venus tenían  
un alto índice de población y el descontento comenzaba a  
hacerse patente. Tan sólo la Luna escapaba a esta situación  
que comenzaba a ser alarmante y empezaba a notarse fuera  
e la Alianza del Milenio de Plata.  
Por suerte, dentro de seis meses Rhea podría volver a la Luna  
e informar de todo cuanto había visto y oído.

Los seis meses pasaron más despacio de lo que Atlantis habría querido.  
No comía, no dormía, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera Rhea y  
lo que estaba haciendo, Rhea y lo que estaba pensando,  
Rhea y si comía bien, si dormía, si había conocido a otra persona...  
Una parte de ella deseaba que así fuera, que Rhea conociera  
a un hombre o a una mujer que pudiera hacerla feliz,  
que le diera lo que ella misma no se atrevía a darle.  
Había hablado hasta la saciedad con la Reina Serenity  
y con Rigel y las dos le aconsejaban que su relación  
con Rhea debía terminar antes de que ocurriera una desgracia.  
Prefería vivir sin Rhea que presenciar su muerte.  
Habría sido diferente si Guerrero Urano muriera en el  
campo de batalla... pero Rigel insistía en que el futuro  
estaba cambiando... si se mantenía lejos de ella quizás  
podría evitar su muerte. Lo cierto es que ya habían pasado  
seis meses de la partida de Guerrero Urano y todavía no  
se sabía nada de ella. ¿Le habría pasado ya algo?  
Un guardia le dijo que hacía unos pocos días que un  
caballero de Urano había llegado a Palacio.  
Se decía que Umbriel era un noble viajero que había estado  
en la galaxia Tau recientemente. Quizás él tendría noticias de Rhea.  
Cuando le vio, el corazón le dio un vuelco.  
Si no fuera porque Umbriel tenía el pelo corto y los ojos verdes,  
se diría que era la viva imagen de Rhea.  
Rubio, alto, atlético y de carácter alegre y descarado.  
"Vos sois Lady Neptuno, supongo" dijo el joven con una voz  
suave y cariñosa, como la de Rhea.  
Atlantis asintió, sin poder evitar sonrojarse al hacerlo.  
"Me han dicho que acabáis de volver de la galaxia Tau,  
Lord Umbriel" dijo la joven tomando asiento frente al rubio muchacho.  
Umbriel asintió y su mirada brilló como las esmeraldas.  
"En efecto, he estado allí como diplomático de mi planeta.  
Incluso he conocido a Guerrero Urano y ha sido un placer entabl..."  
"¿Cómo se encuentra Guerrero Urano?" preguntó Atlantis  
de forma precipitada.  
Umbriel no dejó de sonreir, iluminándola con su indefinible encanto.  
Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, acomodándose.  
"Se encuentra bien, no echa de menos la Luna ni los  
placeres del Palacio. Ha estado analizando al Reino Oscuro y  
yo diría que ese estilo de vida le gusta."  
Atlantis asintió, almacenando esa información privilegiada en  
su interior para analizarla más tarde, a solas.  
"¿Te ha dejado algún mensaje para mí?" dijo sin poder contener  
sus emociones.  
"Me ha dicho que espera que os encontréis bien, Lady Neptuno.  
Me ha dicho que sóis su mejor amiga."  
Atlantis sonrió, aunque intentó disimular el placer que sentía  
al escuchar tales palabras.  
"Así es, Lord Umbriel. ¿Os ha dicho si va a volver en un futuro  
cercano?"  
Umbriel asintió, sin dejar de sonreir.  
Atlantis se sintió algo intimidada por la sonrisa de Umbriel,  
se parecía tanto a la de Rhea...  
"Dentro de dos meses, para celebrar la boda de Guerrero  
Júpiter con lord Nibir."  
Qué buena noticia. Así que en un par de meses volvería a  
verla. Sonrió internamente, complacida ante tan buena noticia.

El Palacio de la Luna volvía a engalanarse,  
sólo que esta vez no era un miembro de la Familia Real el  
protagonista sino una de las Inner Senshi.  
Amaltea había decidido lanzarse a la aventura y casarse  
con Lord Nibir, su prometido desde hacía bastante tiempo.  
Todos se habían vestido para la ocasión y la Reina parecía  
tan orgullosa de sus Guerreros como el día de la boda de  
la princesa Serenity.  
Después de dos meses de amistad, Atlantis decidió aceptar  
la propuesta de Lord Umbriel y acudió a la ceremonia junto a él.  
Estaba deseando volver a ver a Rhea y, aunque sabía que nadie  
aprobaría su encuentro y todas las miradas se centrarían en  
ellas cuando tuviera lugar, seguía ilusionada ante la perspectiva  
de volver a ver a su amada Guerrero del Viento.  
El encuentro tuvo lugar el segundo día de las celebraciones.  
La nave en la que debía regresar Rhea había tenido un problema  
al llegar al cinturón de asteroides y había llegado con retraso.  
Atlantis se quedó sin habla cuando la vio aparecer.  
Estaba fabulosa, vestida con un largo vestido dorado, brillante...  
deslumbrante. Se había cortado un poco el cabello, apenas sobrepasaba  
sus hombros, pero su mirada azul brillaba con la misma intensidad  
de siempre, su sonrisa era espectacular.  
Sus miradas coincidieron durante unos segundos.  
Rhea la vio.  
Asintieron con la cabeza, reconociéndose y Rhea caminó  
hacia ella con elegancia y seguridad. Su piel estaba muy morena,  
sin duda había pasado mucho tiempo en la intemperie en los  
últimos meses.  
"Me alegro de volver a verte, Atlantis" sonó su grave voz  
con solemnidad.  
Atlantis contuvo el aliento. ¿De dónde salía aquel tono frío?  
Vio que la Reina se acercaba hacia ellas y comprendió la situación.  
Esperaría a ver a Rhea a solas, en algún momento de la velada.  
"Tienes buen aspecto, Rhea" la saludó efusivamente Lord Umbriel.  
"Tú también, sinvergüenza" le amonestó cariñosamente Rhea  
dándole un abrazo. "Veo que te has hecho amigo de todos en poco tiempo"  
añadió mirando a su alrededor con una punzada de nostalgia.  
"Debo confesar que sin la ayuda de tu amiga Atlantis  
no lo habría conseguido. Tenías razón sobre ella, es una gran dama"  
hizo una reverencia y besó la mano de la joven neptuniana,  
que se sonrojó sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.  
Rhea sonrió tímidamente y esbozó una profunda reverencia  
cuando la Reina estuvo a su lado.  
"Majestad, me alegro de veros."  
Serenity inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y asintió.  
"¿Ha sido provechoso el viaje?" preguntó con tono interesado  
y miró de reojo a Atlantis.  
"En efecto, majestad, pero charlaremos de estos temas más  
adelante, estoy algo cansada del viaje y voy a retirarme."  
"¿Tan pronto?" preguntó la Reina.  
"El viaje ha sido muy duro y aún no he deshecho el equipaje.  
Mañana estaré presente en todos los actos, no os preocupéis."  
Dijo Rhea esbozando una ligera reverencia y desapareció de  
forma discreta.  
Atlantis la siguió con la mirada.

"Pareces cansada, te ayudaré a deshacer las maletas"  
se ofreció Atlantis apareciendo por la puerta del cuarto de baño,  
que tanto su habitación como la de Rhea compartían.  
La rubia Guerrero de Urano sonrió y asintió brevemente.  
"La Galaxia Tau no es un lugar tan frío como pensaba,  
la próxima vez no llevaré tanto equipaje." Murmuró en voz baja.  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Atlantis sorprendida.  
"Cuando acaben los preparativos me marcharé de forma indefinida,  
lo he decidido esta misma noche."  
"¿Ocurre algo en el Reino de Metalia?"  
Rhea negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama, apesadumbrada.  
Respiró hondo y apoyó las manos en la cama, echando la cabeza  
hacia atrás.  
"No... se trata de mí."  
"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Atlantis preocupada,  
ligeramente alarmada.  
Cogió a Rhea del brazo y notó que ésta se ponía rígida, tensa.  
"¿Qué te ocurre?"  
Rhea se dejó caer sobre la cama y se tapó la cara con las manos.  
"Soy débil." Susurró Lady Urano.  
"Y no puedo permitírmelo."  
Atlantis se recostó junto a ella y la miró confundida,  
temiéndose lo peor. Rhea se descubrió la cara y la miró intensamente.  
Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. Atlantis cerró los ojos y rememoró  
al instante cómo eran los labios de Rhea, cómo sabían sus besos,  
cómo olía y lo que sentía cada vez que aquel escalofrío recorría  
su espalda. Se separaron y Rhea sonrió tristemente.  
"Te quiero, Atlantis".  
Lady Neptuno sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Rhea,  
escuchando los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón.  
¡Ella también la quería! ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo cuando  
cada uno de los días que pasaba sola en aquel palacio  
de marfil se le hacía inacabable?  
¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando cada vez que salía al jardín  
notaba la presencia de Rhea a su lado?  
¿Cómo no hacerlo si su corazón se había quedado hivernando  
desde que, hacía ocho meses, Rhea se fue a explorar la Galaxia Tau?  
"Oh, Rhea..." susurró pero la rubia dama de Urano  
posó un dedo sobre sus labios, silenciándola.  
"No digas nada, no lo soportaré."  
Atlantis se incorporó y miró confundida a Rhea.  
"¿Qué ocurre?"  
"Que te quiero, eso ocurre. Y no debería sentir eso  
después de ocho meses en los que he visto prácticamente de todo.  
Por eso he decidido marcharme de nuevo."  
"Hemos demostrado que nuestro amor puede con todo.  
Quédate y convenzamos a la Reina de que es lo mejor para todos.  
¿Tanto te cuesta rebelarte contra Serenity?" preguntó Atlantis  
poniéndose en pie.  
Rhea la imitó y se pasó las dos manos por el pelo, acariciándose  
las sienes.  
"Antes de marcharme hablé con Rigel y me dijo que tu vida  
corría peligro si seguíamos juntas.  
Me da igual la ley de Serenity pero no soy tonta y sé que los consejos  
de Rigel están basados en sus visiones del futuro.  
Nuestra relación está condenada al fracaso por algún motivo  
que desconocemos y por eso me marcho.  
Debes seguir viviendo, Atlantis."  
"Eso ya lo sé, yo también he hablado con la Reina  
y con Rigel pero no me importa. No me dejes, Rhea,  
nosotras podemos cambiar el futuro.  
El destino no existe, somos nosotras las que forjamos  
nuestro propio camino."  
Rhea cogió las manos de Atlantis y la abrazó movida por  
un impulso superior a su fuerza de voluntad.  
"Ojalá tuviera yo esa certeza" murmuró tristemente.  
"Pero no la tengo y no quiero correr ese riesgo".  
"Ya sabes que jamás estaré con nadie que no seas tú" dijo Atlantis  
solemnemente, poniéndose en pie y caminando hasta la puerta.  
"Pues deberías buscarte a alguien... yo lo haré" contestó Rhea  
sorprendida de haber parecido tan convincente.  
La joven neptuniana la miraba dolida, así que supuso que lo  
estaba logrando.  
"¿No dices que me quieres?" preguntó en un susurro.  
"Y no miento... pero el amor no dura para siempre si no  
puedes tenerlo con la persona que te importa así que  
aceptaré la primera propuesta que me hagan.  
Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, no creas que me enfadaré si lo haces."  
Atlantis retrocedió, dolida casi físicamente.  
"No lo dices en serio..." susurró casi de forma inaudible.  
Rhea cerró los ojos un segundo antes de responder.  
"No me pongas a prueba" respondió.  
Escuchó un portazo y se sentó en la cama,  
hundiendo el rostro sobre las manos.  
Sentía que el corazón le dejaba de latir,  
se enfriaba, se iba con Atlantis y lo perdía para siempre.  
Miró en dirección a la puerta y se pasó los dedos por los  
labios intentando recordar cómo había sabido aquel último  
beso de amor... estaba convencida que sería el último de su vida,  
si es que lograba sobrevivir.

Un año... dos... El tiempo había pasado muy despacio.  
Tanto que la larga cabellera de Rhea volvía a llegarle casi  
a la cintura.  
La Galaxia Tau había sido un lugar muy acogedor  
pero debía marcharse a Urano, que era su planeta natal,  
su reino y su hogar. Lord Umbriel la había mantenido  
puntualmente informada de todo. Casi todas las Inner Senshi  
se habían casado ya y Rigel hacía meses que había desaparecido.  
Lady Saturno había conocido a un fornido muchacho llamado  
Titán y solía vérseles todas las tardes paseando cogidos de la mano  
por los jardines de la Luna o de Saturno.  
La vida de Atlantis era un misterio para ella.  
Cuando Umbriel le intentaba contar algo acerca de ella Rhea  
le interrumpía preguntándole cualquier cosa sin importancia.  
Umbriel era un joven espabilado y pronto captó la indirecta.  
No sabía qué podía haberlas distanciado de aquella forma  
pero no quería hacer enfadar a Rhea o ponerla triste  
así que evitó hablar de Lady Neptuno en la medida de lo posible.  
El árido desierto del planeta Urano la recibió con alegría,  
con el descaro del amante reencontrado.  
Rhea sonrió feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.  
Las dunas, la arena del desierto, el palacio de Urano  
y las lunas brillando, el viento refrescando la piel morena...  
cuánto lo había echado de menos.  
Le había dolido profundamente abandonar su pueblo  
y aquellos duros paisajes desérticos y tan sólo  
ahora era consciente de la intensa añoranza que había sentido.  
Sonrió feliz. Había vuelto y había decidido quedarse  
de forma definitiva.  
Su padre la recibió en la sala del trono sin excesivas  
muestras de alegría. Padre e hija se habían distanciado  
más y Lord Urano aún estaba enfadado por los rumores que  
habían asociado a su hija con Atlantis, hacía varios años ya.  
Su único pariente vivo aparte de su padre, su prima,  
se acababa de casar con un joven de Urano y ya se habían ido  
a vivir al sur del planeta, donde el clima era menos árido.  
El único miembro de la familia real que vivía en el palacio  
era Lord Urano y la austeridad del caballero se respiraba  
en cada milímetro de aquella especie de jaula real.  
"¿Te harás cargo de tu puesto como Guerrero ahora que has vuelto?"  
preguntó directamente.  
Su enfado era más que patente. Rhea se echó el cabello hacia  
atrás y miró a su padre a los ojos.  
"He vuelto para hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Cumpliré con  
mi obligación, no te preocupes por eso" respondió con cierto desdén.  
"Quiero que seas feliz, Rhea..." balbuceó el noble.  
"Pues ya es tarde para eso, padre" respondió Rhea saliendo de la sala.  
Urano miró la puerta pensando que  
hacía años había tomado decisiones  
equivocadas con su hija.  
La había perdido irremediablemente.

El Reino de la Luna no había cambiado  
ni un ápice desde su marcha.  
Era brillante, blanco, puro... se respiraba paz.  
Entró en su vieja habitación y se asomó a la ventana.  
Sonrió con nostalgia al ver los pájaros volando alrededor de  
la fuente del jardín... la misma fuente que había sido testigo  
de sus encuentros con Atlantis... se deshizo de ese rumbo de  
pensamientos y se tumbó sobre la cama, clavando la vista en el techo.  
"¿Hace dos días que vagas por el palacio y no pensabas saludarme?"  
sonó una voz inconfundible junto a la puerta.  
Rhea respiró hondo y sonrió cuando su corazón, tras unos segundos  
de parálisis, volvió a latir.  
"Atlantis..."  
La joven dama de Neptuno caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde,  
junto a ella. La joven Guerrero del Viento tuvo que reconocer que con  
cada año que había pasado Atlantis había embellecido aún más si cabía.  
Su rostro se había alargado y dulcificado, sus mejillas eran  
tersas y sonrosadas, sus ojos brillantes y alegres y sus labios...  
Rhea deseó volver a besar aquellos labios y olvidarse de la Luna,  
de Serenity y sus estúpidas normas, de su padre, del palacio de Urano,  
de sus obligaciones y de todo lo que no fuera besar aquel  
terciopelo carmín.  
"Todos comentan que te han visto y han hablado contigo y yo  
aún no he tenido ese privilegio... pensé que quizás te encontraría  
en tu habitación." Sonrió.  
"No soy difícil de encontrar" respondió Rhea incorporándose.  
"¿Cómo estás, Atlantis?"  
La joven sonrió, sonrojándose.  
"Bien, supongo que ya sabrás todo lo que ha sucedido por  
aquí en este tiempo" murmuró bajando la vista.  
"Ha habido muchos cambios por aquí durante tu ausencia".  
A Rhea se le detuvo el corazón durante un instante.  
"Sé que ha habido bodas últimamente" dijo Rhea recuperando el habla.  
"Y que Metalia y su hija Beryl han amenazado un par de veces  
al Milenio de Plata. Sé que habéis tenido que luchar sin mí  
en alguna ocasión..."  
"Te he echado de menos" dijo Atlantis mirándola a los ojos.  
"Dentro del campo de batalla... y fuera de él, ya lo sabes."  
Rhea contuvo el aliento.  
"Lo siento" murmuró bajando los ojos.  
Atlantis le cogió la mano y los ojos de Rhea se desviaron hacia  
sus manos enlazadas.  
"Rhea" dijo Atlantis en voz alta, atrayendo su atención.  
"Yo sigo siendo la misma. Han pasado varios años y todos  
han cambiado mucho pero yo no. Ya no soy una niña,  
sigo sintiendo lo mismo de antes y no importa lo lejos  
que puedas estar de mí o que tú ya no sientas lo mismo...  
yo te quiero y eso no va a cambiar."  
"Atlantis..."  
"No digas nada, Rhea." Sonrió Atlantis poniéndose en pie.  
"Sólo he venido a decirte que estoy dispuesta a tentar a la suerte.  
Lo he meditado mucho y puede que Rigel esté equivocada,  
que la Reina sólo hable por envidia, qué se yo...  
Quiero que lo pienses, Rhea.  
Si decides romper con todo yo estaré a tu lado y si...  
decides... seguir las normas... también estaré a tu lado.  
Tienes mi apoyo incondicional."  
Rhea se puso en pie pero Atlantis  
había salido de su habitación antes  
de darle tiempo a reaccionar.  
Una vez más Atlantis había dejado su corazón y  
todo su amor en sus manos.  
¿Qué podía hacer?

Atlantis llegó a su habitación sin aliento.  
Había corrido sin parar y su corazón parecía a  
punto de explotar. Lo había hecho, ya no había vuelta atrás.  
Puede que esas palabras fueran injustas para Rhea,  
que se había marchado hacía tanto tiempo con la  
intención de olvidarla y cumplir con su obligación como Guerrero.  
Había echado tanto de menos a aquella joven de Urano que no  
pudo evitar decirle que aún la amaba, que no importaba el  
tiempo que había transcurrido o la dura despedida que le  
había dedicado Rhea la última vez que se habían visto,  
hacía ya más de dos años. Atlantis lo tuvo claro desde el  
momento en que vio a Rhea aquella tarde.  
Estaba fascinante con la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación,  
el cabello esparcido de forma luminosa sobre la cama,  
la mano sobre la frente, el pecho subiendo y bajando  
al ritmo de la respiración...  
Aún la amaba y lo que no era justo era negárselo  
a sí misma y no confesárselo a Rhea.  
Quizás no había tomado la decisión correcta,  
teniendo en cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado  
desde la última vez que se habían visto pero...  
había seguido las instrucciones que le había dictado su corazón.  
Se tiró sobre la cama suspirando con melancolía y cerró los ojos.

Rhea caminó lentamente por los pasillos oscuros del Palacio.  
Era muy tarde y todos dormían.  
Se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación de Atlantis  
y entró sin llamar. Sabía que no la encontraría acompañada,  
ya que los Guerreros disponían de habitaciones individuales  
desde que algunas Guerreros se habían casado.  
Cerró la puerta tras ella y vio cómo en medio de la penumbra,  
Atlantis se incorporaba.  
"Rhea..." susurró y la joven dama de Urano percibió una infinita  
alegría en su tono de voz.

El sol amanecía lentamente tras las cortinas,  
filtrándose con dulzura sobre su cuerpo desnudo.  
Abrió los ojos al sentir los brazos de otra persona  
rodeando su cintura, el calido aliento de alguien sobre su hombro,  
un mudo gemido de alguien que coquetea con el sueño.  
Sonrió y un agudo dolor se instaló en su pecho haciéndola  
volver a la realidad. Había pasado la noche con Atlantis  
y eso que se había jurado a sí misma que jamás volvería a verla,  
a tocarla o a pensar en ella. Qué difícil y complicado era todo...  
Hacía demasiados meses que no sentía aquel íntimo contacto  
con la persona que tentaba sus sueños nocturnos y diurnos  
y aunque la añoranza del amor era demasiado fuerte e intensa,  
su fuerza de voluntad le había hecho superar aquella soledad  
que le rasgaba las entrañas por la noche cuando se enfrentaba  
a su cama vacía, a su habitación fría y a sus días inacabables en Tau.  
"Buenos días, mi amor" sonó un susurro junto a su oído y  
notó los labios suaves y ardientes de Atlantis privándola  
de cualquier resquicio de razón que hubiera asomado  
a su cerebro aquella mañana.  
Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquel beso,  
percibiendo los brazos de Atlantis rodeando su cintura,  
sintiendo las cálidas yemas de los dedos explorando su piel.  
Gimió involuntariamente cuando la joven dama de Neptuno  
se separó de ella y la besó en la nariz, echándose a reir  
rebosante de felicidad.  
La miró y sintió tantos sentimientos contradictorios  
al mismo tiempo que le dolía pensar que debía salir de  
aquella habitación y enfrentarse al mundo de nuevo.  
'No quiero despertarme...' se rogó mentalmente, sintiendo un  
nudo en la boca del estómago al tener la certeza de que  
aquello no era un sueño pero que, aún a pesar de todo,  
debía volver a la realidad del mundo en el que vivía y  
en el que se había resignado a vivir.  
Se levantó de la cama dando los buenos días a Atlantis  
y se fue a la ducha. Al salir Atlantis ya estaba en pie,  
asomada a la ventana, dejando que el sol coqueteara con  
su piel desnuda. Rhea sintió celos del sol por un momento pero,  
¿cómo no sentirlos si su corazón quería abandonar su pecho para  
instalarse en el de ella?  
La abrazó en silencio y suspiró sin saber a ciencia cierta  
si las lágrimas que notaba acumulándose en sus ojos  
eran de alegría o de tristeza.  
"¿Eres feliz, Rhea?" murmuró Atlantis dándose la vuelta,  
sin permitir que la joven muchacha de Urano la soltara  
ni por un segundo.  
Rhea se echó a reir.  
"Ahora sí, Atlantis" sonrió besándola apasionadamente.  
"Si tú eres feliz yo soy feliz" respondió la Guerrero de  
los Océanos acariciando la mejilla de Rhea.  
Atlantis estaba convencida de que valía la pena arriesgarse  
a morir si podía recibir un beso más de aquella increíble  
mujer de Urano. Cuando Lady Neptuno salió de la ducha  
bajaron juntas a desayunar. Hacía un día espléndido,  
el sol brillaba con fuerza y la actividad del Palacio  
les hizo sentir por un momento que su felicidad no podía  
acabar jamás, que juntas, podían lograr que cualquier  
obstáculo desapareciese, dentro y fuera del campo de batalla.  
"Te eché de menos anoche, Atlantis, cariño" sonó una voz  
masculina en el comedor y Atlantis se estremeció por un momento.  
Rhea levantó la mirada con la velocidad del rayo y se quedó  
sin habla cuando vio a Umbriel entrando por la puerta y  
besando en la mejilla a Atlantis.  
"Buenos días, Rhea" la saludó el joven con rostro jovial y  
sonrió a Atlantis. "¿Dormiste bien, mi amor?"  
Atlantis se sonrojó y balbuceó una respuesta inconexa.  
Rhea miró a Atlantis y a Umbriel con rostro perplejo.  
Umbriel miró a Atlantis y al percatarse de la sorpresa de Rhea  
sonrió tímidamente.  
"Veo que no te lo ha contado... Atlantis y yo nos casaremos la  
semana que viene" murmuró el joven cogiendo la mano de la joven  
dama de Neptuno.  
"Felicidades" contestó Rhea de forma lúgubre antes de salir a  
toda prisa del comedor.  
Atlantis se puso en pie con la intención de seguirla pero volvió  
a sentarse, respirando hondo.  
"¿No se lo contaste?" le preguntó Umbriel.  
Atlantis negó con la cabeza y fingió normalidad.  
Tenía que hablar con Rhea y aclarar aquel malentendido.

No había lágrimas, no había sollozos ni suspiros de tristeza,  
ni tampoco aquella opresión que provocaba la presencia del  
llanto en el pecho y la boca del estómago.  
Sólo había silencio... silencio y un profundo e intenso vacío  
en el pecho.  
Hacía horas que tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte y  
varios sirvientes habían entrado en la habitación para decirle  
que la Reina quería hablar con ella pero le daba igual.  
Ya no le importaba la Reina, su puesto, su rango y linaje,  
el palacio o el Milenio de Plata... no le importaba siquiera  
su propia vida, ni tampoco la de los demás.  
Si Metalia o Beryl acababan con todo ya le traía sin cuidado.  
Escuchó un golpe suave en la puerta y salió del trance.  
Suspiró exasperada y se sorprendió de lo ronca que sonó su voz  
después de tantas horas de silencio.  
"¡Os he dicho que me dejéis en paz!  
¿Tanto os cuesta entender lo que digo?  
¿Estoy pidiendo demas...?" exclamó y se giró enfadada pero  
se detuvo a medias al descubrir a Atlantis en el umbral.  
"Lárgate."  
Atlantis no obedeció. Dio unos pasos al frente y cerró  
la puerta tras ella.  
"Deberíamos hablarlo, ¿no te parece?"  
Rhea se dio media vuelta y clavó su mirada,  
fría como el hielo, de nuevo en el horizonte.  
"He dicho que te vayas" susurró.  
"Rhea..."  
"No, Atlantis" se giró la dama rubia, furiosa como un huracán desatado.  
"No quiero verte ni quiero que me expliques nada,  
¿está claro? Ya he visto y oído suficiente.."  
"Rhea, deja que te lo explique..." le pidió Atlantis  
avanzando hacia ella.  
Rhea retrocedió como si aquella cercanía le supusiera  
un fuerte dolor físico.  
"Tienes que escucharme". Suplicó Atlantis con lágrimas en los ojos.  
"¡Vas a casarte con Umbriel y no me dijiste nada!  
Me dices que sientes lo mismo pero te vas a casar  
con él la semana que viene. Y él tampoco me dijo nada...  
¡Maldita sea, Atlantis! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"  
Atlantis siguió acercándose a ella, que se quedó quieta  
cuando su espalda topó con la pared. Le cogió la mano y bajó la vista.  
"Después de varios años volvía a tenerte entre mis brazos, Rhea.  
Sé que te lo tendría que haber dicho pero no podía hacerlo.  
Si te lo hubiera dicho no habrías venido a mi habitación anoche...  
y yo me moría de ganas de verte, Rhea."  
"Fuiste muy egoista, ¿te das cuenta?"  
Rhea seguía inmóvil, sin reaccionar a la caricia de atlantis.  
"¿Cómo puedo conseguir que me perdones?" la dama de Neptuno  
la miró a los ojos arrepentida. Los músculos de Rhea se relajaron  
y Atlantis sonrió. "Siento haberte hecho daño."  
"¿Cuándo anularas los planes de boda?"  
El rostro de Atlantis ensombreció.  
"La boda será dentro de 5 días" gimió Atlantis.  
"Yo no sabía que ibas a volver..."  
"¿Tan pronto? Lo siento por Umbriel y por los invitados..."  
se echó a reir Rhea.  
"No puedo negarme ahora, cielo" susurró Atlantis.  
Rhea soltó su mano. "Si me hubieras dicho que volvías yo..."  
"¡No me digas eso, Atlantis!" exclamó Rhea enfadada y  
se sentó en la cama. "¿Qué importancia tiene?"  
"Si lo hubiera sabido..." repitió Atlantis. "Rhea, te quiero."  
La aludida levantó la vista y sonrió.  
"Yo también te quiero, Atlantis. Fúgate conmigo."  
La Guerrero del Océano tragó saliva con esfuerzo y  
se sentó junto a la dama rubia, sonriendo a su pesar.  
"Rhea, eres un encanto" le acarició la mejilla y  
la besó fugazmente en los labios. "¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?"  
"Sé perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo.  
Te estoy diciendo que te quiero y que quiero vivir contigo  
el resto de mi vida. Te estoy diciendo que si no podemos  
estar juntas en el Milenio de Plata nos vayamos a otra galaxia,  
a otro mundo si hace falta..."  
Atlantis se echó a reir.  
"Estás loca" sonrió.  
"Hace apenas tres años el Reino de la Luna era lo más importante  
para ti. Me dijiste que me buscara un marido, que nuestra misión  
era lo más importante, que había que hacer sacrificios...  
¿dónde está la Rhea que me abandonó por una espada?"  
La dama del viento se sonrojó.  
"He madurado desde entonces, Atlantis... o me he vuelto loca  
de remate." Abrazó a Atlantis y le susurró al oído.  
"¿Vas a aceptar mi propuesta?"  
Atlantis giró levemente la cabeza y la besó apasionadamente.  
"Acepto" susurró separándose de ella tan sólo para volver a besarla.

Dos días fue todo lo que Rhea necesitó para sentirse la  
mujer más feliz de la galaxia. Dos días de sol y dos noches de luna,  
dos días de viento y mar, de flores brillantes y tierra regada  
por la lluvia, dos días de arco iris y dos noches de magia.  
Si alguna vez había creído que era feliz, se había mentido  
a sí misma, ya que era en aquel momento cuando verdaderamente  
se sentía feliz por fuera y por dentro, le brillaba la mirada,  
las mejillas le ardían, el corazón latía sin parar...  
Atlantis...  
Faltaban tres días para la boda de la dama de Neptuno pero la  
novia iba a fugarse con ella aquella misma noche.  
Se convertirían en desertoras y seguramente la Reina prepararía  
un pequeño ejército para capturarlas, quizás las condenarían a  
muerte si lograban atraparlas pero a Rhea ya no le importaba.  
Le daba igual si le quedaban dos meses de vida o dos días  
porque aquella noche iba a fugarse con Atlantis y cuando  
llegara el momento del jucio final estarían juntas.  
Vio a su amada junto a la fuente principal del jardín del  
palacio y su corazón quiso saltar de alegría.  
Sintió el impulso de correr junto a ella, abrazarla  
y besarla pero se contuvo y caminó hasta la fuente,  
limitándose a cogerle la mano suavemente.  
Atlantis sonrió al verla pero algo en aquella  
mirada distante le susurró a Rhea que tuviera cuidado,  
que aquel día que tan magnífico parecía a primera vista,  
podía nublarse en el momento más inesperado.  
"Siéntate, Rhea, tengo que contarte algo..." susurró Atlantis  
con rostro triste.  
La joven rubia obedeció y se sentó en el borde de la fuente,  
sin importarle que la ligera brisa lunar hiciera que la fuente  
salpicase.  
"¿Qué te ocurre? Te noto triste..." murmuró Rhea jugando d  
istraida con los dedos de Atlantis.  
"No puedo irme contigo esta noche" contestó la muchacha de  
Neptuno en voz baja.  
Rhea soltó su mano y se quedó inmóvil, callada durante unos segundos.  
Se puso en pie y se quedó frente a Atlantis, sin decir nada.  
"¿Qué ha ocurrido?"  
Atlantis suspiró y respiró hondo. Rhea sintió un pinchazo en  
el pecho al verla tan abatida.  
"No puedo irme así como así ni siquiera contigo..." murmuró Atlantis.  
"No puedo hacerle algo así a Umbriel y..."  
"Ese hombre es un mujeriego, Atlantis, te está utilizando y lo sabes."  
Exclamó Rhea enfadada.  
"No lo sé..."  
"Atlantis, le aceptaste porque fue el primero en pedirtelo  
y él te lo pidió porque..."  
Rhea se detuvo y bajó la vista al suelo. Atlantis la miró confundida.  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Umbriel ha jugado con cada una de las chicas que ha  
conocido desde que era un crío. Le gusta jugar con el corazón de  
las mujeres pero lo que más le gusta es apostar fuerte y le  
encanta aquello que ve que no puede conseguir..."  
"¿Qué insinúas?" preguntó Atlantis frunciendo el ceño.  
"Tú no quieres a Umbriel y él no te quiere a ti y esa  
boda no se va a celebrar" murmuró Rhea caminando de vuelta  
al palacio.

"No permitiré que te cases con ella" rugió Rhea entrando  
violentamente en la habitación de Umbriel.  
El joven sonrió y dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre  
el escritorio. Se sentó en la cama y se echó a reir.  
"¿Vas a impedírmelo? Me encantaría saber cómo..." sonrió.  
"¿Estás celosa, Rhea?"  
"¿Por qué le pediste matrimonio?" preguntó ella esquivando la pregunta.  
"Es guapa, lista... es una mujer muy interesante" contestó Umbriel.  
"Y tiene poder."  
"Eres un canalla" susurró Rhea. "Te casas con ella por el interés."  
"Es más que mero interés" se echó a reir el joven, burlón.  
"Además, ella también se casa conmigo por el interés."  
"Anula la boda" casi suplicó la muchacha.  
Umbriel se puso en pie y caminó hacia ella.  
Le apartó unos mechones de cabello del rostro y la miró dulcemente.  
"Me caso dentro de dos días, no puedes impedirlo" susurró.  
"He oído los rumores, dicen que estás enamorado de otra persona...  
conseguiré que puedas estar con ella si anulas la boda.  
Atlantis está demasiado presionada y no va a hacerlo,  
tú eres el único que puede conseguirlo." Le ofreció Rhea.  
Umbriel se separó ligeramente de ella y se echó a reir.  
"No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo.  
Yo... ¿enamorado de otra persona? ¿Y qué importancia tiene eso ahora?  
Tú no puedes ayudarme a conseguir su amor, Rhea".  
"¿Por qué no?" preguntó la muchacha, esperanzada al encontrar  
una remota posibilidad de éxito.  
"Porque la persona de la que estoy enamorado eres tú" susurró  
Umbriel dándole la espalda. Se echó a reir.  
"No me digas que ahora vas a caer rendida ante mí tan  
sólo para fastidiarle la boda a tu mejor amiga".  
Rhea le abrazó por la espalda y cerró los ojos con fuerza.  
"No. Voy a caer rendida ante ti tan sólo porque no quiero  
que te cases con ella."  
Umbriel se dio media vuelta, boquiabierto.  
"Rhea, ¿acaso tú...?"  
"Shhh..." le silenció Lady Urano besándole fugazmente en los labios.  
"Ya sabes cuáles son mis motivos, no digas nada más.  
¿Anularás ahora la boda?"

Atlantis se encontraba a solas en su habitación.  
Llevaba todo el día llorando y se había negado a ver a nadie,  
ni siquiera a Rhea, aunque la dama de Urano había intentado  
hablar con ella desde hacía horas.  
Atlantis tan sólo pensaba en que al día siguiente iba  
a casarse con Umbriel y que iba a ser la mujer más  
desgraciada del universo. No amaba a Umbriel, pero cuando  
el joven le pidió en matrimonio le dijo que sí porque Rhea  
le había dicho que debía pensar en su futuro.  
Le caía bien aquel rubio joven de Urano y se parecía tanto  
a Rhea que a veces no había podido evitar suspirar en su presencia.  
Estaba segura de que con el paso del tiempo aprendería a  
amarle y podría corresponderle.  
No estaba muy segura de los sentimientos de Umbriel y  
aunque Amaltea y Chrisse le habían dicho que era un  
mujeriego que nunca lograría hacerla feliz no quiso hacer  
caso a nadie. Era el primero que se lo había pedido y estaba  
dispuesta a aceptar, pasara lo que pasase.  
En el momento en que aceptó la propuesta Rhea había sido lo  
más importante y se conformaba tan sólo con luchar junto a  
ella, codo con codo, en el campo de batalla. Si no hubiera  
aceptado a Umbriel quizás la Reina habría vuelto a enviar a  
Rhea a Tau o al otro extremo de la galaxia si lo consideraba  
necesario. Con su matrimonio el peligro se terminaba y tambien  
su relación con Rhea y eso era algo que aún no había asumido...  
ni aceptado.  
Había estado a punto de fugarse con ella y enviar todos  
aquellos planes al infierno pero estaba segura de que una  
huida no serviría de nada. Las buscarían por traidoras y  
las condenarían. Respiró hondo y se secó las lágrimas.  
Echó una mirada de reojo al vestido blanco que había  
sobre la cama y sonrió. Por lo menos Rhea sería quien  
la acompañara en el altar, una vez su madre la dejara  
frente al sacerdote. Escuchó un golpe en la puerta y  
reconoció la voz de Rhea al otro lado.  
"Adelante" exclamó y oyó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse  
y los suaves pasos de Lady Urano sobre la moqueta.  
Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con la mirada cristalina de Rhea,  
con su cabello suelto sobre los hombros desnudos y su cuerpo  
envuelto por un vestido largo y sedoso de color azul marino  
que resaltaba la palidez de su piel.  
Contuvo el aliento a duras penas y tomó asiento sin decir nada.  
Rhea parecía distante y fría...  
"Me iré dentro de dos horas a Alfa Centauri, le he pedido a  
la Reina que deje que me encargue de la vigilancia de la  
frontera del Milenio de Plata." Murmuró Rhea pasando la  
yema de los dedos de forma distraída por el suave satén  
de la manga del vestido de novia de Lady Neptuno.  
Atlantis levantó las cejas, sorprendida.  
"Pero mañana me caso, Rhea..." contestó en un quedo gemido.  
"No he podido evitarlo, Metalia está reuniendo un  
ejército en la zona y alguien tenía que ir...  
como soy yo la que conoce mejor la zona me ha  
ordenado que parta de inmediato."  
Rhea tenía la vista fija en el blanco vestido  
que había sobre la cama, no se atrevía a mirar a Atlantis a los ojos.  
"Estás mintiendo, Rhea... te conozco demasiado bien".  
Rhea se puso en pie y caminó hasta la puerta.  
Suspiró y se giró, mirándola a los ojos por primera vez.  
"Tienes razón pero no voy a quedarme para ver cómo  
te entregas a otra persona, no podría soportarlo."  
Atlantis corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza  
hundiendo el rostro en su pecho y echándose a llorar  
desconsoladamente.  
"Ojalá pudiera impedirlo, Rhea" sollozó angustiada.  
"Tú y yo sabemos que no podíamos huir, era una locura  
hacerlo, nos habrían cogido, todo está lleno de guardas...  
Te quiero, Rhea."  
Lady Urano acarició la mejilla de Atlantis y le levantó suavemente  
el rostro besándola con ternura.  
"Yo también te quiero, Atlantis... por eso tengo que irme ahora,  
antes de hacerte más daño del que te estoy haciendo ya."  
"Rhea no me dejes ahora" susurró Atlantis aferrándose a  
la cintura de Rhea casi con desesperación.  
"No puede ser" murmuró Rhea con la voz entrecortada,  
sintiendo los primeros sollozos en la garganta.  
"Mi nave zarpa en menos de dos horas y aún tengo mucho que hacer."  
"¿Cuándo volverás?"  
Rhea respiró hondo y se encogió de hombros, apenada.  
"No lo sé... Si Metalia lanzara algún ataque  
sobre algún planeta volvería... pero solamente  
volveré a verte en el campo de batalla, no sería  
justo para ninguna de las dos que regresara antes."  
"¿No vas a dejar que me despida de ti tampoco?"  
preguntó Atlantis de forma casi inaudible,  
con la voz rota por el dolor y el llanto.  
Rhea la cogió de las manos y se separó de ella.  
Salió de la habitación sin habla y corrió hasta su habitación.  
Cerró la puerta con llave y se echó sobre la cama,  
llorando desconsoladamente.  
"Perdóname, Atlantis... perdóname... Atlantis..."

La capilla estaba preciosa. Había rosas de todo tipo y color  
engalanando la puerta y las ventanas, pétalos de flores  
dando alegría y vida a los pasillos y los invitados  
estaban ya acomodados.  
Lady Marte iba a ser la encargada de oficiar la ceremonia  
y consultó su reloj. Apenas faltaban unos minutos para el  
inicio y aún no habían dado señales de vida los novios.  
Atlantis entró en la capilla del brazo de Lady Neptuno.  
Era costumbre en la Corte que el Guerrero que se casaba  
entrara en compañía de su predecesor, normalmente el progenitor.  
Se estremeció ligeramente al notar todas las miradas sobre ella  
pero notó una ligera presión en el brazo y miró a su madre.  
"No te preocupes, todo irá bien" susurró la dama al llegar al  
altar con su hija.  
"Sí... lo sé" intentó sonreir Atlantis.  
Vio a Amaltea junto a Lady Marte y se sintió mejor.  
Amaltea era su madrina, no le había podido pedir  
a Rhea que lo fuese y siempre había considerado a  
Amaltea como una Outer Senshi. Después de Rhea podría  
decirse que la persona que más quería era ella.  
Dirigió la vista a los bancos donde se encontraban los invitados.  
La familia de Umbriel se encontraba en las primeras filas.  
No eran muchos pero en cada uno de ellos, como en todos los  
habitantes de Urano, Atlantis creía ver rasgos de Rhea.  
¿Qué estaría haciendo en aquel momento?  
Lady Marte caminó hacia ella con rostro preocupado.  
"¿Dónde está Umbriel? La ceremonia debería haber comenzado  
hace un cuarto de hora. ¿Ha ido alguien a preguntarle si  
se encuentra bien?"  
"Yo iré" se ofreció Amaltea y salió discretamente de la capilla.  
"¿Qué ocurre?" sonó una dulce voz tras la novia.  
Atlantis se giró y parpadeó con incredulidad. Delante  
suyo estaba Rigel, obviamente en avanzado estado de  
gestación y cogida del brazo de un elegante caballero  
cuyos rasgos faciales eran, sin lugar a dudas, de Plutón.  
"Umbriel aún no ha llegado" respondió, sorprendida aún.  
Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían y no tenía noticias  
de que Rigel estuviese embarazada pero claro,  
¿qué podía esperarse de alguien que no se relacionaba con  
el resto de mortales?  
"No creo que llegue nunca" sonrió Rigel.  
"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Atlantis.  
"¿Por qué no va a llegar?"  
"He oido un rumor... claro que podría equivocarme...  
pero dicen que Umbriel se ha fugado con otra mujer".  
El rostro de Atlantis se quedó líbido.  
"¿Qué dices?" gimió.  
Rigel era la Dama del Tiempo y decían que  
lo sabía todo, ya que en su vida había pasado  
más tiempo dentro que fuera de las Puertas del Tiempo,  
observando en silencio el devenir.  
"Por cierto, no veo a Rhea... qué pena...  
ahora que ha vuelto me hacía ilusión hablar con ella..."  
"Rhea se ha ido a Alfa Centauri, la Reina la ha enviado allí."  
Rigel la miró extrañada.  
"Pero si Alfa Centauri es como una balsa de agua...  
no hay motivo para enviarla allí y menos de forma tan precipitada..."  
Rigel se encogió de hombros. "En fin, allá Serenity con sus asuntos.  
Vamos, Charon."  
La pareja volvió a su asiento y Atlantis les siguió con la mirada.  
"No encuentro a Umbriel en ninguna parte" le susurró Amaltea  
al regresar.  
"¿No está en sus aposentos?" preguntó Lady Neptuno preocupada.  
"¿Dónde está mi hermano?" preguntó Lord Nemo, hermano menor  
de Umbriel y padrino de boda.  
"Tendría que haberme encontrado con él en el jardín  
hace una hora pero no estaba y llevo rato buscándole  
pero no aparece."  
"¿Qué está pasando aquí, Lady Neptuno?" preguntó  
la Reina Serenity en voz baja a la madre de Atlantis.  
"Umbriel no aparece" susurró la dama.  
Atlantis estaba al borde del colapso.  
Pensó en Rhea y sintió un escozor familiar en los ojos.  
Tendría que haberse fugado con ella y haber enviado aquella  
falsa boda al infierno desde el principio.  
Quizás Umbriel se había dado cuenta de lo estúpido que  
era todo aquello, de que no valía la pena casarse cuando ninguno  
de los dos se amaba realmente.  
"La boda se suspende" anunció con voz cansada al cabo de  
un cuarto de hora y dejó que su primo Anfítrite la escoltara  
solícito hasta su dormitorio.  
Le pidió al joven que la dejara sola y se echó sobre la  
cama sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa.

Cerró los ojos pero seguía viendo al fantasma de Rhea en  
todas partes. Su mirada clara y cristalina, su cabello  
rubio y deslumbrante, su voz tersa, susurrándole que se  
fugasen juntas... Se echó a llorar sobre la almohada  
consciente de que no sólo había herido a Rhea al decirle  
que iba a seguir adelante con una boda en la que ni ella  
misma creía sino que había decepcionado a todos porque  
Umbriel la había plantado en el altar. Había hecho  
pedazos su vida al negarse a irse con la única persona a  
la que había amado de verdad, la única que seguía amando  
y la única a la que amaría mientras tuviese un solo aliento de vida.  
Dio varios puñetazos de rabia a la almohada susurrándole  
a Rhea una y otra vez que la perdonase. Se había quedado  
dormida, cansada por el llanto, cuando un golpe suave en  
la puerta la despertó.  
Amaltea entró lentamente en la habitación. Vio a Atlantis  
sobre la cama, hundida y con el rostro desencajado.  
El corazón le dio un vuelco. Odiaba dar malas noticias pero  
prefería ser ella quien hablara con Atlantis.  
Rigel la destrozaría sin piedad y Tetis no sabría cómo reaccionar.  
Atlantis era una de sus mejores amigas y su obligación era estar  
con ella en aquel momento tan difícil.  
"Atlantis..." la llamó suavemente.  
La joven se incorporó y se restregó los ojos.  
"Me quedé dormida" se disculpó con un amago de sonrisa.  
¿Qué ocurre?"  
Amaltea se sentó en el borde de la cama y le cogió la mano.  
"Umbriel nos ha enviado una nota de disculpa" murmuró.  
"¿Qué le ha ocurrido?"  
"En la nota sólo pone que no está preparado para casarse...  
pero..." la joven de Júpiter se detuvo.  
"¿Sí?" la apremió Atlantis.  
"Hay rumores que dicen que Umbriel se ha fugado con Rhea" murmuró.  
"¿Qué?" Atlantis se puso en pie de repente.  
"Es sólo un rumor... unos sirvientes les vieron  
en la estación espacial anoche."  
Atlantis suspiró pesadamente.  
"Sólo es un rumor. Rhea no... quiero decir, Umbriel no podría..."  
"No hace falta que finjas conmigo. Sé que Rhea  
y tú aún sois amantes."  
La dama de Neptuno se echó a reir a su pesar.  
"¿Tanto se me nota todavía?" sonrió tristemente.  
Suspiró y volvió a sentarse.  
"Pero Rhea y yo hemos roto definitivamente."  
"Serenity y el Consejo no quieren ceder, ¿verdad?"  
Atlantis negó con la cabeza.  
"Mi vida no tiene sentido sin ella, Amaltea."  
Lady Júpiter la abrazó y Atlantis descargó toda  
su amargura y tristeza, su soledad y su corazón destrozado sobre ella,  
dejando que el dolor que la abrasaba desde hacía años  
saliera a la superficie.  
Amaltea la dejó llorar. Dios sabe qué habría sido  
ella misma capaz de hacer si, por lo que fuese,  
no le hubiesen permitido estar con su marido, Lord Nibir.  
Le costaba creer que Rhea y Umbriel se hubieran ido juntos  
pero lo que no le había contado a nadie es que ella  
había visto a la pareja a bordo de una nave la noche anterior.  
Conocía a Rhea... debía haber alguna poderosa razón por la  
que se hubiera fugado con Umbriel, aunque en aquel momento,  
con Atlantis destrozada llorando sobre su hombro desconsoladamente,  
ninguna razón le parecía lo suficientemente importante.

Lady Júpiter tardó varios meses en averiguar dónde se había  
instalado Rhea. Vivía cómodamente en Alfa Centauri, en un  
Palacio Militar situado a las afueras de la capital.  
Decidió hacerle una visita al cabo de poco más de un  
año de la boda frustrada de Atlantis.  
Aún quería saber qué había ocurrido, ya que, a pesar del tiempo,  
la mirada de Atlantis no había vuelto a brillar como antes,  
y su sonrisa hacía mucho que no había iluminado su rostro.  
"Me alegro de verte, Amaltea" sonrió Rhea al verla.  
"No has cambiado nada."  
"En cambio tú sí" respondió la dama echándose a reir  
al ver que Rhea tenía un bebé en brazos.  
Avanzó hacia ella y estiró la mano hacia el bebé,  
una preciosidad rubia de ojos verdes que se aferró  
con fuerza a su dedo, gorgoteando feliz.  
"Qué ojos tan verdes tienes..." sonrió Lady Júpiter.  
"Herencia paterna..." murmuró Rhea y sonrió al bebé.  
"Haruka, saluda a la tía Amaltea."  
Amaltea cogió en brazos a Haruka y se echó a reir al  
notar que el bebé se aferraba con fuerza a su ropa,  
como si tuviera miedo de caer.  
"Un niño precioso, Rhea" le dijo poniendo todo tipo de  
caras raras para que Haruka riera.  
"Una niña preciosa, en efecto" sonrió Rhea y Amaltea se sonrojó.  
"Una de las pocas cosas que supongo que debo agradecer a Umbriel."  
"Así que el rumor es cierto... Umbriel era tu amante y te  
fuiste con él..." murmuró Amaltea.  
Rhea se echó a reir con sorna. Cogió a Haruka en brazos y  
la dejó en una canasta, donde la pequeña se dedicó a gruñirle  
feliz a un muñeco enorme de trapo. Lady Urano tomó asiento e  
invitó a Amaltea a hacer lo mismo.  
"Umbriel se ha ido" murmuró bajando la vista.  
"Es un mujeriego, ya sabía yo que tarde o temprano  
se olvidaría de mí... sólo lamento que haya tardado un año en hacerlo."  
"Lo siento, Rhea" se disculpó Amaltea y Lady Urano se echó a reir.  
"No importa, de hecho si no se hubiera ido él me habría  
ido yo. Cometí un error marchándome con él."  
"¿Y por qué lo hiciste entonces?" Amaltea aún estaba dolida  
con Rhea y no se marcharía de allí hasta saber toda la verdad.  
"Cómo está Atlantis?"  
"¿Te importa acaso?" preguntó Amaltea indignada.  
"¿Te importó cuando te fuiste con Umbriel la noche anterior  
a su boda?"  
Rhea se puso en pie, enfadada.  
"¡Yo quería a Atlantis!¡Aún la quiero! No podía dejar  
que se casara con Umbriel..."  
Amaltea se puso en pie, furiosa.  
"¿Y por eso te fuiste con él?" exclamó con rabia.  
"¡No! Le pedí a Atlantis que se viniera conmigo pero  
prefirió seguir con aquella farsa... yo no podía soportarlo,  
no después de..."  
Rhea se calló y Amaltea la zarandeó violentamente, fuera de sí.  
Desde su canasta, Haruka se echó a llorar.  
"¿Después de qué? Dímelo porque Atlantis intentó suicidarse  
cuando supo que Umbriel y tú érais amantes.  
Será mejor que tus excusas sean buenas porque he venido  
a partirte la cara y no me iré fácilmente."  
"¿Suicidarse...? ¿Atlantis?" gimió Rhea.  
Amaltea la soltó y la dama del viento acudió junto a su hija,  
que seguía llorando, asustada al escucharlas discutir.  
"Yo sólo quería protegerla... no quería que se casara  
con alguien que no fuera yo..."  
Amaltea se compadeció de ella. Sabía lo que había sufrido  
Atlantis pero solamente ahora era consciente de lo mucho  
que también había sufrido Rhea, de lo que todavía sufría.  
Dejó una mano sobre su hombro, en son de paz.  
"Cuéntamelo todo, Rhea. ¿Qué sucedió cuando volviste de Tau?"  
Rhea se sentó y le explicó a Amaltea lo sucedido.  
Le contó que al volver de Tau había vuelto a encontrarse con  
Amaltea y todo había resurgido, se habían amado de nuevo  
como antes y habían hecho planes. Atlantis había preferido  
casarse y guardar las apariencias que correr algún riesgo.  
Le contó que no lo soportó y que, consciente de que era ella  
el nuevo capricho de Umbriel desde hacía unas semanas, vio  
una oportunidad de anular la boda de Atlantis y... lo consiguió.  
"Atlantis se casó hace casi un año con su primo Anfítrite"  
murmuró Amaltea.  
"Ya no importa... seguro que me odia y eso no tiene remedio ya..."  
susurró Rhea con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Amaltea le dio un abrazo. No entendía del todo las razones  
de Rhea pero era más que obvio que aún estaba enamorada de Atlantis.  
Y ella conocía a Atlantis y sabía perfectamente que toda  
relación, amistosa, amorosa o profesional entre ella y  
Rhea se había roto irremediablemente.  
"¿Cuándo volverás a la Luna, Rhea?"  
Lady Urano se secó las lágrimas.  
"Cuando no tenga otro remedio".

Llovía. El silencio, roto tan sólo por las insistentes gotas de  
lluvia, lo cubría todo con su manto de indiferencia.  
Era una escena triste, todos los entierros lo son.  
Dicen que cuando una vida acaba una estrella nueva  
nace en el firmamento pero, lo cierto es que cuando  
una vida acaba sólo nace un vacío en el corazón de aquéllos que  
quedan atrás que difícilmente puede ser cubierto.  
El Reino de la Luna estaba de luto aquella mañana fría y oscura.  
Había muerto Lady Júpiter en un estúpido accidente espacial con  
Lod Nibir. Habían dejado sola en el mundo a la pequeña Makoto,  
la única hija de la pareja, de tan sólo unos meses de edad.  
Lady Venus decidió hacerse cargo del bebé y criarla junto  
con su propia hija, Minako.  
La Reina Serenity había muerto hacía un par de meses,  
parecía que las desgracias se cebaban sobre el Reino de la Luna.  
Su hija, Serenity, se encontraba en el entierro aunque su corazón  
se encontraba con Apolo, gravemente enfermo a causa de una desconocida  
enfermedad que nadie sabía identificar con exactitud.  
Las Inner Senshi honraron a su compañera con flores  
y objetos personales que depositaron sobre el ataúd  
de su Lady Amaltea y Lord Nibir.  
Lady Venus pronunció unas palabras de pésame dirigidas a  
la familia del caballero y también unas palabras de  
ánimo para los conocidos de la noble dama. Atlantis,  
Tetis y Rigel estaban algo apartadas de las Inner Senshi  
aunque Atlantis no podía evitar las lágrimas que bajaban  
de forma descontrolada por sus mejillas.  
Amaltea había sido su mejor amiga y tanto ella como las  
demás Outer Senshi la habían considerado siempre una de ellas.  
Rhea se encontraba tras un árbol, apartada de todos.  
Le dio un beso a la rosa que llevaba en la mano y la dejó con  
suma delicadeza sobre el ferétro.  
Cogió de la mano a Haruka, su hija, y volvió a la sombra del  
ciprés bajo el que había estado refugiada desde el inicio  
de la ceremonia.  
"Te eché de menos en el entierro de mi madre" susurró la  
joven Serenity a Rhea al marcharse.  
"He estado convaleciente durante cuatro meses desde un altercado  
en Alpha Centauri" contestó Lady Urano levantando a su hija  
en brazos. "Siento profundamente lo de vuestra madre, majestad".  
Serenity sonrió y acarició los rubios cabellos de Haruka.  
"Tenéis un hijo precioso, Lady Urano" murmuró.  
Rhea se echó a reir suavemente.  
"Sí, es una niña preciosa, majestad".  
Serenity se disculpó. Rhea miró los verdes ojos de su hija  
y sonrió con orgullo.  
"Apenas tiene dos años pero ya tiene la arrogancia y el  
valor de un muchacho. Es el vivo retrato de su abuelo.  
Será una guerrero estupenda."  
La Reina sonrió y se despidió de ella. Las Inner Senshi  
volvieron al palacio tras saludarla cortésmente y Tetis  
le dio un abrazo.  
"Bienvenida de nuevo, Rhea" la saludó Rigel con sarcasmo.  
"Espero que esta vez no vuelvas a hacer una de tus famosas  
espantadas y desaparezcas otro par de años más."  
"Te eché de menos, Rigel" sonrió Rhea.  
"Me han dicho que no sueles salir de las Puertas del Tiempo  
a menos que ocurra algo grave, así que no nos veremos mucho pero,  
sí, he vuelto para quedarme definitivamente."  
"Atlantis estará encantada" murmuró Rigel con una sonrisa  
y tras levantar brevemente una mano a modo de velada despedida  
desapareció envolviéndose en una nube de humo gris.

Rhea miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie así que caminó  
de nuevo hasta llegar al ataúd. Dejó a Haruka en el  
suelo y pasó la mano por la pulida y finamente  
ornamentada caoba del ferétro.  
"No pensé que fueras a dejarnos tan pronto, Amaltea"  
murmuró de forma casi inaudible. Haruka se sentó en el  
suelo y comenzó a jugar con la tierra.  
"Siempre serás una Outer Senshi, amiga mía."  
"Se lo merecía más que otras, desde luego" sonó una voz  
apagada a su espalda.  
Rhea se dio media vuelta y el corazón se le detuvo.  
Allí estaba Atlantis, la persona a la que más quería  
ver pero quien más miedo le daba encontrar.  
"Me alegro de verte, Atlantis" sonrió con cautela.  
"No me llames por mi nombre, ya nadie lo hace" contestó fríamente.  
Notó un tirón en el vestido y bajó la vista, sonriendo a una  
preciosa niña de dos años y frondosa melena aguamarina que  
la miraba con ansiedad. "No te preocupes, Michiru, ya nos vamos."  
"Tienes una hija preciosa, Neptuno."  
Atlantis miró a Rhea y por un momento, la dama  
de Urano creyó que Atlantis iba a ceder, que el escudo  
que la escondía del mundo iba a romperse, pero la joven  
Guerrero de Neptuno se mantuvo fría y distante.  
"Tu hijo también es muy guapo, Urano... pero no me malinterpretes.  
He venido a saludarte y a decirte que si has vuelto para quedarte,  
será un placer contar con un líder de nuevo."  
"Haruka es una niña, Gracias por molestarte en saludarme."  
"No me las des, no quiero tener ningún otro tipo de  
contacto contigo aparte del estrictamente profesional. ¿Está claro?"  
"Atlantis..."  
"No me llames así, dejé de usar ese nombre hace mucho tiempo.  
Ya nos veremos, Lady Urano."  
Rhea cogió en brazos a Haruka y suspiró pesadamente.  
"La he perdido para siempre" murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Haruka se giró y se quedó mirando la silueta de Lady Neptuno,  
que se alejaba hasta entrar en Palacio.

¿Por qué había vuelto Rhea? ¿Por qué, después de más de dos años?  
Ahora que comenzaba a recuperarse, que sabía que Anfítrite la  
amaba a pesar de su indiferencia. El tiempo y las heridas  
sin cicatrizar, grandes y profundas, la habían convertido en  
una mujer dura y fría, de carácter triste y retraído.  
Y ahora, Rhea llevaba apenas una semana en la Luna  
y descubría que no podía sentir indiferencia hacia ella,  
que aunque ahora la odiara intensamente y fuera incapaz  
de perdonarla, siempre sentiría algo fuerte y profundo por ella,  
fuera lo que fuera.  
Hacía un par o tres de días que descubrió que, en el campo  
de batalla, nada había cambiado entre ellas.  
Se leían la mente como si compartieran el cerebro,  
se movían al unísono con la rapidez del viento.  
Atlantis no estaba segura de si su ira se había  
intensificado al percatarse de lo complementarias  
que eran en el campo de batalla o bien se debía al  
hecho de darse cuenta de que todavía amaba profundamente a Rhea.  
Era patético. Dos años de maldiciones y aún la amba como  
el primer día. Y encima, al encontrarse con ella y mirarla  
a los ojos vio aquel amor reprimido de siempre,  
aquella ternura tililante e irresistible...  
Pero la ira era más fuerte y no dejaría de odiarla hasta la muerte,  
aunque también estaba convencida de que la amaría hasta que muriera.  
Se echó a reir a su pesar y caminó por el jardín.  
Al llegar a la fuente principal se detuvo.  
Escuchó risas y vio a Anfítrite jugando con Michiru.  
Avanzó hacia ellos pero se detuvo bruscamente al ver  
que también estaban jugando con ellos Rhea y su hija.  
Clavó la mirada en la rubia niña de Urano. Parecía encantadora,  
muy guapa y despierta. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar  
su propia infancia al lado de Rhea y al ver lo bien que parecían  
llevarse Haruka y Michiru. Se encontró de repente con la  
mirada de Rhea y la ira volvió a crecer en su interior.  
"Anfítrite, tenemos que hacer las maletas, tendríamos  
que estar en Neptuno esta misma noche" le dijo a su esposo  
al llegar junto a ellos.  
El caballero de Neptuno asintió y se despidió de Rhea.  
"Ojalá podamos vernos de nuevo pronto." Sonrió.  
"Me alegro de haberte conocido, Anfítrite, yo también  
me voy a mi habitación, mi nave sale dentro de unas horas"  
respondió Lady Urano con amabilidad.  
Rhea cogió en brazos a Haruka y tras mirar fugazmente a Atlantis,  
salió del jardín.  
"¿No vas a despedirte de ella?" preguntó Anfítrite.  
"No" fue la respuesta, seca, corta y fría como el acero.

"Se te está haciendo muy cuesta arriba, ¿verdad?" sonó una  
fina voz tras ella.  
Rhea, que estaba haciendo el equipaje, se giró y se encontró  
con Tetis a su lado,  
sonriendo comprensiva. Suspiró pesadamente y retomó su tarea.  
"No me esperaba una alfombra de flores a mi paso" le sonrió  
con simpatía.  
"¿Vuelves a Urano tan pronto?"  
Rhea asintió.  
"Tengo que dejr a Haruka con mi padre, no puedo cuidarla  
y hacerme cargo de todo aquí, y no quiero dejarla con niñeras  
a las que no conozco." Murmuró. "Tampoco quiero que crezca  
viendo que su madre y su pareja de combate se odian.  
Eso podría afectarle a su futura relación con la hija de Atlantis.  
Serán compañeras y me gustaría que se pudieran llevar bien."  
"Siempre velando por las Outer Senshi, ¿eh?"  
sonrió Tetis ayudándola a cerrar la maleta.  
"Es lo único que me queda..." contestó Rhea con voz ronca.  
"Rhea..." balbuceó la dama de Saturno.

"¿Puedes dejarnos a solas, Tetis?" sonó una tercera  
voz en la puerta de la habitación.  
Tetis salió y Rhea fingió que su corazón no le latía a la velocidad  
desbocada a la que lo estaba haciendo.  
Escuchó cerrarse la puerta y se giró.  
"¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, Lady Neptuno?"  
preguntó con ironía.  
"Quiero... firmar una tregua"  
Atlantis tenía los nudillos blancos, de la fuerza con  
la que tenía cerrados los puños.  
"¿Una tregua?" se echó a reir Rhea.  
"¿Desde cuándo estamos en guerra?"  
"Rhea, esto no es fácil para mí..."  
"Ése es tu maldito problema... sólo piensas en ti misma"  
contestó Rhea enfadada.  
"¿Qué?"  
"Sólo pensabas en lo que te provoqué al fugarme con tu novio  
pero nunca te paraste a pensar por qué lo hice o el daño  
que me habías hecho tú antes."  
"Te fuiste con él por despecho" exclamó Atlantis.  
"Yo te quería, Atlantis" respondió la dama de Urano.  
"Y si lo que buscas es que te pida perdón por lo que  
hice ya puedes ir dando media vuelta porque no voy a hacerlo."  
Atlantis asintió.  
"Ya veo que no se puede razonar contigo."  
Abrió la puerta dispuesta a marcharse.  
"Eres demasiado orgullosa, Rhea."  
"Antes no te parecía un defecto" rezongó de manera  
obstinada Lady Urano.  
"Antes lo único que me importaba eras tú" susurró Atlantis  
saliendo lentamente de la habitación.  
Rhea caminó hasta la puerta y apoyó la frente en la madera.  
"Y a mí lo único que me va a importar siempre vas a ser tú...

ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA,ES DE LA GRAN HARUKA TENOH YO LA LEI EN MI ADOLESENCIA Y LA TRAJE A MUCHOS QUE NO LA HABIAN LEIDO,ESTE FIC Y SU SECUELA DE HARUKA Y MICHIRU QUE TAMBIEN SUBIRE EN TRIBUTO A LA AUTORA Y ESPERO REGRESE A ESCRIBIR ME HAN INSPIRADO GOMEN Y LOS INVITO A VER MIS HISTORIAS CUALQUIER COSA DEJEN RW


End file.
